londonGossip
by countessCaroline
Summary: Ini adalah kisah persahabatan dan percintaan di kalangan para remaja kaya nan elit di London. Berfokuskan pada kisah persahabatan antara Hermione granger dengan Astoria greengrass dan draco malfoy dengan cedric semua akan di kisahkan dengan sangat rinci dan begitu mendetail oleh sebuah situs ternama dan di percayai yaitu london gossip.fanficku ini gossipGirl versi harpot
1. Chapter 1

prolog

Ini adalah kisah persahabatan dan percintaan di kalanhan para remaja kaya nan elit di London. Berfokuskan pada kisah persahabatan antara Hermione granger dengan Astoria greengrass dan draco malfoy dengan cedric akan di kisahkan dengan sangat rinci dan begitu mendetail oleh sebuah situs ternama dan di percayai yaitu

Pengenalan

Hermione granger:

Cewek cantik berambut coklat ikal yang selalu memakai headband. Memiliki seorang ibu desiner terkenal dan ayah seorang dokter ternama,maka tak heran ia begitu modis dengan segala macam pakaiannya yang begitu feminim dan bergaya klasik tersebut. Belum lagi ia juga memiliki pola hidup yang sangat sehat,seperti yang selalu ayahnya ajarkan,disekolah dial ah penguasanya,jadi tak heran apabila ia di juluki queen bee. Selain karena ia pintar,kaya,fashionable,perfecsionis,ia juga sungguh ambisius,egois,dan angkuh. Tapi di sisi baiknya ia adalah wanita yang selalu menjunjung kehormatan sebagai seorang adalah keperawanan.

Astoria greengrass :

Dia adalah wanita berparas cantik,memiliki rambut pirang keemasan. Biasa di katakan ia berbie dalam dunia nyata. Semua orang menyukainya,karena dia jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding Hermione,mengejutkan dan sangat tak terduga. Ia pun sangat ramah pada disisi lain ia juga mempunyai kekurangan. Sikapnya yang terkadang bisa sangat liar itu sungguh sesuatu yg buruk dari diri Astoria. Tidak seperti Hermione yg menjunjung tata karma yg begitu kuno,Astoria jauh lebih modern bahkan bisa di katakan ia adalah wanita liberalis terhadap arti kata keperawanan.

Draco malfoy:

pewaris satu-satunya daro malfoy corps ini di juluki si bad boy. Ia sungguh sangat bisa memanfaatkan ketampanan,kekayan,charisma,dan kemampuannya. Baik dalam soal merayu sampai ke masalah ranjang sekalipun. Hampir sama dengan Hermione,draco malfoy pun sangat modis. Apalagi ia memiliki begitu banyak jas dalam berbagai warna dan model.

Cedric digorry:

Anak semata wayang dari kelurga pengacara diggory ini bisa di katakana adalah sosok pangeran sempurna dari negeri dongeng. Ia tampan, manis, dan begitu penuh pengertian. Ia emang tak semodis malfoy,namun tetap saja siapa yg bakal menolak pria sempurna seperti dia. Maka tak heran Hermione memutuskan utk memberikan cintanya pada tk mereka sudah mulai saling suka. Memang sampai saat ini ia masih berpacaran dengan Hermione,namun siapa yg tau kalo pangeran tampan kita tsb dapat tertular penyakit playboynya malfoy…atau jangan-jangan ia mulai tertarik dengan keliaran yg di miliki Astoria. Who you know…

Harry potter :

Pria tampan berkaca mata dan luar biasa pintar. Namun sayang bagi masyarakat Hogwarts school itu semua tak akan cukup membuatnya menjadi anak-anak -lagi ini tentang berapa banyak uang yang kalian miliki dan seberapa terkenalnya kelurgamu. Mengingat harry beserta adiknya yaitu jenny hanyalah anak yatim piatu yg beruntung,jelas menjadi anak populer hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Disisi lain walaupun masih mustahil,harry tak kan pernah menyerah utk berharap. Apalagi ia telah benar-benar tertarik akan Astoria greengrass.

Jenny potter:

Ia adalah adik harry dan masih berada di tingkat satu di sekolah. Seperti kebanyakan murid perempuan lainya,ia sungguh sangat ingin bergabung dalam kelompok Hermione. Jadi janganlah heran apabila ia menghalalkan segala cara utk menjadi porpuler. Walau itu harus menjadi babu bagi Hermione dan pengikut-pengikutnya.

Chapter 1

She is back

Ho…ho…ho…morning London.

Aku kembali lagi dengan membawa berita yg begitu dinanti-nantikan. Aku tau kalian membenciku karena aku tau segala hal yg kalian tak tau sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga tau di sisi lain kalian pasti hari ini aku takkan melewatkan apapun yang bakal membuat kalian semua histeris. Aku yakin itu,apalagi para wartawan mungkin bakal berterimakasih karena bakal mendapatkan kembali si Barbie mereka.

Yups tepat A telah kembali…sudah kuduga kalian akan histeris….

Tapi sebenarnya bagiku bukan itu yang membuatnya menarik, hanya saja aku begitu penasaran bagaimana reaksi queen b kita? Kurasa ia pasti tak kan suka kan kabar ini. Walau mereka bersahabat, tentu saja H atau queen b kita pasti akan tetap mempertahankan kekuasaannya sebagi ratu di hanya satu pesanku padanya."berhati-hatilah b"

Xoxo….LondonGossip…

Ps: aku tau sebagian besar apapun yg kutulis adalah kebenaran. Jadi seharusnya aku tak bisa di salahkan iyakan? Tapi tetap saja suatu kebenaran ada juga yg membencinya. Jadi utk kenyamanan,maka semua tokoh yg ku maksud ku inisialkan yg jelas aku hanya ingin melindungi seseorang yg bakal di benci,di hina,di di bunuh mungkin? Orang itu tentunya aku sendiri!


	2. Chapter 2

LondonGossip

By : CountessCaroline

Rating T mendekati M

Disclaimer : not mine,harry potter punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya cw tv sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh cecily von ziegesar.

p.s : maaf banget kalo banyak typo,gak rame,bahkan bisa di bilang GJ. Oh iya ini adalah kisah gossip girl versi harpotnya. Well dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya. Apalagi ada beberapa karakter yang aku buat sendiri.

Happy reading

Chapter 2

**Awal semuanya**

Satu tahun yang lalu.

Dalam sebuah pesta pernikahan,nampak semua orang bahagia dan bersenang-senang. Salah satunya astoria greengrass. Ia terlihat diluar kendali dengan menari-nari seenaknya sementara orang lain berdansa dengan gaya yang formal. Sungguh aku gak yakin ia bahagia akan pernikahan ibunya untuk ke-3 kalinya ini. Memang siapa juga yang akan senang bila mendapatkan ayah baru hampir tiap tahun? Sepertinya ini cara astoria mengungkapkan betapa senangnya ia kepada sang ibu. Mrs greengrass atau sekarang adalah mrs hawk sangat tau astoria sedang mencoba memancing kemarahannya. Lantas wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu segera menghampiri seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

" evelyn" panggilnya.

Sosok wanita yang di panggil itu menoleh. Ia berumur sebaya dengan ibu memiliki rambut coklat yang di gulung dengan begitu cantiknya. Gaun yang ia kenakan pun sangat luar biasa. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai desainer dan pemilik butik terkenal yaitu the granger. Saat itu ia tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan putri semata wayangnya bernama hermione granger.

"oh gina…selamat atas pernikahanmu,aku sangat bahagia untukmu" ucap mrs granger.

Ibu astoria itu pun tersenyum. "thank evy" sahutnya,lalu menoleh ke hermione yang nampak cemberut karena pembicaraannya dgn sang ibu terpotong. " dan halo hermione sweetheart,kenapa kau cemberut?kau tak menyukai pesta ini?"

Mrs granger lantas tertawa pelan."tentu saja pestamu ini menyenangkan,hermione hanya sedang begitu taukan bagaimana tak labilnya hormon para remaja ini?"

"iya kau benar sekali. Aku sangat cukup memiliki masalah dengan kelabilan para remaja ini" ucap ibu astoria seketika memandang putrinya yang masih menari-nari itu."astoria benar-benar selalu di luar kendali,jujur saja aku sangat kesulitan untuk mengontrolnya,dan satu-satunya yang ia dengarkan hanyalah hermione"

Merasa terkejut namanya di sebut,hermione yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk menahan kesal kepada sang ibu, kini mendongak secara tiba-tiba. Ibu astoria tersenyum padanya dan hermione sendiri balas tersenyum. Senyumnya tambah membuat dirinya terlihat makin cantik dan menawan. Dengan gaun selutut, berlengan panjang tampa belahan dada dan berwarna merah serta rambut cokelat yang di urai dan di hias oleh headband bewarna merah juga,hermione jelas menunjukkan penampilan yang sopan namun menawan.

Mrs greengrass sadar penampilan astoria jauh berbanding terbalik dengan hermione. Ia sangat berharap andai astoria memiliki setidaknya sedikit saja dari kepribadiaan hermione ia pasti akan lebih tenang dan tak perlu khawatir setiap saat. Tapi putrinya tidak seperti itu.

"apa kau baru menyebutku,mrs greengrass?" tanya hermione mencoba menyakinkan telinganya.

"iya,well sebenarnya kurasa astoria membutuhkanmu saat ini hermione"

Hermione tau maksud dari mrs greengrass. Ia mau menyingkirkan putrinya. Hermione tentu mau membantu apalagi ia gak mau astoria semakin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri,tapi saai ini hermione perlu bicara dengan ibunya. Ini masalah yang jauh lebih penting.

"eu… sebenarnya…"

"hermione tentu mau membantu" sang ibu segera gak peduli walau hermione kini melototinya."sayang astoria benar-benar membutuhkan sahabatnya saat ini,kau harus membantunya" ucap mrs granger sambil tersenyum kepada hermione.

Hermione balas tersenyum. Jujur sebenarnya ia sangat marah pada sang ibu,tapi ia takkan menunjukkannya di depan umum seperti yang astoria lakukan saat ini. "baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu sahabatku" ucapnya kemudian pergi,setelah terlebih dahulu menunduk memberikan rasa hormatnya pada sang ibu dan mrs greengrass.

Dengan berjalan cepat ia berjalan kearah astoria yang nampak sedang bergila-gilaan. Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya ia menemukan cedric tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Lantas hermione menghampiri dan menarik begitu saja kekasihnya tersebut.

"mione ada apa?" tanya cedric tak mengerti hermione menariknya begitu saja. "aku sebenarnya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan teman-temanku"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya."honey,pembicaraan tentang basket yang tak penting itu bisa di lanjutkan nanti saja" ucapnya tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah cedric. Tatapannya fokus kedepan.

Cedric seketika berhenti,membuat hermione juga berhenti. Mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah tampan cedric menatap pacarnya itu dengan khwatir sedangkan hermione sendiri menatap dengan tak mengerti. " ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tak kenapa-napakan?"

Hermione menghela napasnya." Aku baik-baik saja ced,yang perlu kita khwatirkan adalah astoria"

"astoria?" ulang cedric lantas memandang kearah astoria. " well…sepertinya ia baik-baik saja,bahkan kelihatan ia sedang bersenang-senang. Tak ada tuh tanda-tanda Ia memerlukan bantuan"

Hermione memutar kedua matanya. Ia tau kalau pria sama sekali tak peka akan apapun,termasuk cedric sekalipun. " well saat ini dia mabuk dan sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Memang kau tak sadar dari tadi orang-orang sedang membicarakannya?"

"oke…kurasa ia memang memerlukan bantuan kita"

Hermione pun hanya mengangguk akan ucapan cedric. Ia lantas mmenarik cedric kembali. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri sahabat mereka tersebut. Kala itu astoria sedang menari-nari dengan seorang pelayan pria. Ia sungguh tak peduli walau pelayan itu nampak tak suka dan enggan diajak menari.

"exusme,bisa kau kembali ke asalmu?" sindir hermione memandang jijik kearah pelayan itu,menyebakan si pelayan segera menunduk dan pergi ketakutan.

"oh mione, disini rupanya kita pesta pernikahan ibuku untuk ke-3 kalinya. Sungguh luar biasa." Ucap astoria dengan nada suara yang bahkan berputar-putar.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia segera membopong astoria dan untungnya cedric lekas ikut membantu juga.

"ya ampun aku sungguh sangat senang memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang peduli padaku"

"kami memang selalu peduli padamu oke? Jadi,mari lekas pergi sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu lebih banyak lagi" ucap hermione.

Astoria terkekeh tertawa. Jalannya sempoyongan. "aku sangat sayang pada kalian berdua. Kau,cedric dan aku adalah sahabat sejati"

Cedric lantas ikut tertawa mendengarnya,dan hermione sendiri malah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada cedric. "ced,berhentilah tertawa dan bantu kira astoria ringan heh?"

"aku memang membantu dari tadi honey" ia tersenyum jahil.

"iya sangat membantu sekali" keluh hermione.

Mereka pun berjalan menjauhi keramaian pesta,melewati lorong dan segera menemukan lift. Dengan agak kesusahan hermione menekan tombolnya. Pintu lift lantas tak segera terbuka.

" ya ampun sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Pestanya belum selesaikan?" gerutu astoria dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

"acaranya memang belum selesai,tapi aku rasa kau butuh istirahat di kamarmu" kata cedric,kali ini benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan astoria.

Pintu lift masih saja belum terbuka. Itu membuat hermione menghela napasnya dengan tak sabar. Ia kan masih perlu bucara pada ibunya. Sedangkan astoria sendiri malah tertawa-tawa." Iya mari kita kekamarku. Aku sungguh mau mencurahkan seluruh kekesalanku dan betapa bencinya aku pada ibuku."

"oh boy" keluh hermione. Jujur saja astoria dalam keadaan mabuk sangat mengerikan. Diam-diam ia menatap cedric,kekasihnya itu lantas balas menatap. " ced, sebenarnya aku perlu bicara dengan ,kurasa kau bisakan mengantar astoria ke kamarnya?"

" eu baiklah" cedric menjawab dengan ragu.

"ah mione kau mau kemana? Seorang sahabat harus saling berbagikan ? well aku sungguh membutuhkanmu" ucap astoria dengan merenggek menangis di bahu cedric.

Hermione menghela napsnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin bersama sahabatnya itu,namun urusan keluarganya saat ini jauh lebih penting."aku hanya sebentar as,nanti aku akan menyusulmu oke?"

"baiklah" astoria setuju tapi ia masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"bagus." Hermione lantas menyerahkan astoria sepenuhnya pada cedric. Ia lalu mengecup pipi astoria. " jaga dia ced"

Cedric mengangguk. Di saat bersamaan pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Mereka berdua segera masuk sedangkan hermione kembali berjalan kearah pesta berlangsung.

"kenapa dad tak datang kemari?" tanya hermione dengan menuntut jawabandari sang ibu. Saat itu mereka telah berada di luar gedung, tengah menantikan mobil mereka.

"apa harus kita membahasnya sekarang? Di depan jalan raya seperti ini?"

" aku tak peduli. Kenapa tak jawab saja pertanyaanku mom?"

Mrs granger menatap putrinya dengan lembut dan penuh sabar. Hermione benar-benar keras kepala." Well Aku menyuruhnya untuk tak datang"

"oh boy" geram hemione. "kenapa? Kenapa mom tega sih? Kau tau kan hampir 6 bulan ini aku aku tak bertemu dengannya? Memang mom tak merindukannya?"

"aku selalu merindukannya,mione"

"so why?"

Mrs granger menghela napsanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin marah." Ini sebenarnya urusan orang dewasa"

"usiaku hampir 17 tahun. Jadi aku siap mendengarnya" kata hermione,masih keras kepala.

"dengar sayang…."

Hermione segera menyela."please just tell me oke?"

"baiklah. Kau mau aku menceritakan kenyataanya atau kau mau aku mengubahnya sedikit?"

"kenyataan" jawab hermione makin kesal karena sang ibu bertele-tele.

"oke,itu pilihanmu jadi jangan salahkan aku apabila nantinya kau akan…."

"mom" lagi-lagi hermione menyela."please?"

Mrs granger menghela napasnya. Ia menatap hermione dengan hati-hati." Sebenarnya Ayahmu dan aku memutuskan untuk bercerai"

Mendengarnya hermione terbatuk-batuk. Ini mengejutkan baginya." Really? Apa mom selingkuh heh?"

"oh boy. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku selingkuh?"

Tatapan marah terpancar dari mata hermione." Karena aku tau dad takkan selingkuh. Kemungkinan besar yang bakal selingkuh adalah kau"

"iya itu juga yang dapat aku pikirkan tentang ayahmu " kini nada suara mrs granger meninggi. " jujur saja sampai sekarang aku tak percaya ayahmu selingkuh"

Wajah hermione memucat." Jadi dad yang selingkuh?"

"yah itulah yg terjadi. Jadi jangan menuduhku yang selingkuh"

"t…t…tapi..eu… apa waktu ia di bekerja di perancis?"

"aku tak tau" mrs granger menjawab dengan gusar." Yang jelas dia selingkuh dari ku"

"dengan siapa?apa asisten perawatnya itu?" tanya hermione marah.

Anehnya mrs granger tertawa. "awalnya aku menduga seperti itu,tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Perawat itu jelas-jelas wanita baik-baik."

"lalu dengan siapa?"

"dengan model berusia 28 tahun"

"oh boy" kini hermione merasa tubuhnya tersa lemah. Ia bahkan tak kuat untuk tetap berdiri. Untung saja ia masih Seakan ibunya belum cukup membuat hermione syock,ibunya itu malah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"dan model itu seorang pria"

Jantung hermione lantas seakan berhenti .ia bahkan merasa kesulita utk bernapas."j…j…j…jadi maksud mom ayahku gay?" tanya hermione terbata-bata. Air mata menumpuk di kedua matanya.

"sudahlah masih memiliki satu sama yang terpenting. Aku pun akan selalu ada di sisimu." Mrs granger segera memeluk putrinya." Jangan menangis lagi,kau malah membuatku semakin sedih"

Dengan masih terisak-isak hermione mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mobil mercedes suv bewarna silver segera berhenti di dekat mereka. Mobilnya sudah tiba. Mrs granger melepaskan pelukkannya dan mencoba tersenyum di hadapan hermione. " ayo sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

Hermione ikut menghapus air matanya dengan mulai berkata " well…eu …sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada astoria untuk menemaninya,jadi mom…"

"oke aku mengerti,pergilah,aku yakin ia menunggumu."

"trims mom,aku sayang padamu" hermione mengecup pipi ibunya tsb. Mrs granger balas dengan tersenyum .

"aku juga sayang padamu,sweetheart"

Suara desahan terdengar. Di susul dengan suara menggeram. Semuanya menyatu menjadi sebuah alunan musik yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tau bahwa seseorang sedang bercinta. Pakaian-pakaian berserakan di lantai serta ranjang yang awalnya rapih itu berubah menjadi acak-acakan.

"oh ced…" astoria menghela napasnya cukup panjang. Penuh gairah wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu mengubah posisinya. Ia berguling dan menyebabkan dirinya di atas tubuh cedric. Ia kembali mendesah dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya,menciptakan sebuah irama yang memuaskannya. Cedric menggeram. Pria itu lantas merengkuh wajah astoria dan kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu dan mulai mencumbu satu sama lain. Di sela-sela itu cedric ikut mencomba mengikuti irama astoria. Well ini pengalaman pertamanya dalam melakukan seks. Jadi wajar saja bila ia belum begitu ahli.

Cedric bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ini semua berlangsung begitu saja. Cedric sadar ini gila,tapi gairah menutupi akal sehatnya,begitu pula dengan astoria. Andai kesadarannya pulih ia pasti takkan melakukan ini. Mengingat cedric adalah sahabatnya dan kekasih dari hermione yang notabennya juga adalah sahabatnya. Sayang astoria begitu mabuk dan di luar tak dapat berpikir dan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang memang kacau.

Sepertinya hanya satu orang yang memiliki otak yang waras disana. Melihat pemandangan penuh gairah diantara sahabat dan kekasihnya itu membuat kewarasan hermione yang memang tinggal sedikit kini musnah. Saking marahnya ia tak bisa berteriak untuk mengutuki kedua orang itu dengan kata-kata kasar. Ia hanya dapat pergi begitu saja tampa suara.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat,air mata telah keluar dari kedua mata cantiknya itu. Langkah-langkah kakinya yang cepat berubah menjadi langkah-langkah berlari. Penuh marah ia menekan tombol pintu lift terbuka ia segera masuk. Tampa basa-basi,sekitar lima menit lift itu terbuka. Hermione segera keluar. Saat hendak keluar,disaat bersamaan seorang pria beserta kedua wanita-wanitanya hendak masuk, maka terjadilah tabrakan singkat diantara mereka.

"oh damn…" keluh hermione luar biasa marah,ia belum menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak. Setelah ia sadar,hermione pasti makin marah.

"wahh…wah…wahh matamu bermasalah heh?"

Itu adalah draco malfoy,pria tampan,berambut pirang dan memiliki senyum yang dapat membuat setiap wanita rela melakukan apa saja untuknya itu,kini ada di hadapan hermione.

Hermione sendiri malah tak menyukainya bahkan bisa di bilang ia membencinya. Tapi malfoy adalah sahabat ia heran mengapa cedric dapat bersahabat dengan seorang yang kurang ajar ,perayu,pembual,mesum, dan playboy sejati seperti malfoy. Sayangnya kini hermione tau jawabannya. Toh nyatanya cedric sama saja,buktinya sekarang ia tengah bercinta dengan Hermione menatap malfoy tajam. Pintu lift telah tertutup kembali.

"demi merlin,apa aku tak salah lihat melihat seorang granger menangis?memang di mana cedric heh?" tanya draco.

Hermione tak menjawab. Ia tetap menatap tajam draco sambil masih mengeluarkan air matanya,bahkan sekarang ia malah terisak-isak. Draco berdecap. Ini mengesalkannya. " kau tau?jujur saja aku tak suka melihat orang menangis. Jadi kumohon jangan menangis di hadapannku granger"

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya." Dasar enyah sana dariku"

"exusme? Kau yang menghalangi jalanku oke? Jadi kau yang harusnya pergi"

"aku tak bermaksud bicara padamu malfoy." Ucap hermione langsung menatap penuh marah dan benci kearah kedua wanita cantik bergaun seksi nan ketat di sisi kanan dan kiri malfoy."apa kalian tuli heh?"

" kau mengusir kami?"

"tentu saja bicth" bentak hermione dengan nada angkuh."pergi sekarang juga"

Dengan ketakutan,kedua wanita itu pergi. Mereka bahkan berlari. Hermione memang kelihatan mengerikan saat itu.

"oh bagus sekali granger. Kau merusak rencana romantisku. Kau gak tau ya aku bersusah payah utk merayu mereka tadi"

"siapa peduli malfoy"bentaknya,semakin menangis dengan histeris. " ini semua memang karenamu"

"oh bagus sekali. Salahkan saja aku,walau aku tak salah sama sekali…baiklah, salah saja aku terus. Apa kau mau juga menamparku sekalian heh granger?"

"iyaaaaa" bentak hermione,kini luar biasa menangis. Anehnya ia malah langsung memeluk malfoy dengan erat,wajahnya terbenam dalam-dalam di dada bidang malfoy. Tangisnya semakin bahkan tak peduli jika kemeja malfoy basah olehnya.

Ragu-ragu kedua tangan malfoy bergerak perlahan dan akhirnya ia membalas memeluk hermione. Pria itu bingung harus melakukan apa? Well ini pengalaman pertamanya menghibur seorang wanita yang memang sangat berpengalaman soal ranjang,tapi urusan seperti ini ia sama sekali tak -tiba ditengah-tengah suara menangisnya hermione bertanya." Kenapa kau malah diam saja malfoy?"

"memang aku harus ngapain granger?"

Hermione mendongak. Kedua matanya memerah begitu pula ujung hidungnya."kau harusnya menghiburku idiot?"

"well…eu… jujur aja ya aku tak tau caranya menghibur wanita selain di atas ranjang,dan aku yakin kau tak mau kan di hibur diatas ranjang olehku granger."

"fuck…malfoy" ucap hermione sambil mendengus kesal walau ia masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada malfoy." Kaukan setidaknya bisa menawariku eskrim dan mengantarku pulang" kini nada suaranya malah terdengar bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk

"jadi hanya dengan itu?"

Hermione mendogak lagi,ia menatap dgn kesal." Iya"

Malfoy terkekeh tertawa."oke granger,tak usah marah begitu"

Sial pikir hermione. Ia sekarang benar-benar telah merasa memalukan dirinya di hadapan malfoy. "bagaimana bisa aku menangis dan memohon di hadapannya? Apalagi apa-apaan aku tadi? Kenapa sih aku memeluknya? ada apa dengan otakku ini? Ya ampun god apakah aku sudah sangat memalukan diriku?" pikir hermione di dalam hatinya

Saat itu hermione dan draco telah berada di sebuah supermatket,tepatnya mereka telah berada di depan eskrim-eskrim yang di pajang di dalam kulkas berkaca. Hampir sepuluh menit draco menunggu dengan sabar di sebelah hermione yang sejak tadi pula hanya melamun menatap es-es tersebut. Draco lantas berdeham. Lagi-lagi hermione tak memberikan membuat malfoy kesal.

"hey granger mau sampai kapan kau hanya melihati eskrim-eskrim itu? Kau tak bermaksud menunggu eskrim itu mencairkan?"

Hermione segera menoleh marah."es-es itu takkan mencair malfoy,mereka didalam kulkas"

"lalu apalagi yg kau tunggu heh? Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau hanya melamun saja"

Wajah hermione ampun ia benar-benar merasa di permalukan. Jujur saja dari tadi ia terus memutar ulang kejadian di depan lift tadi. Baginya ia harus tau mengapa ia sampai dapat memalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan malfoy.

Hermione segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia lantas menatap eskrim-eskrim itu."aku hanya mencoba memilih es krim yg mau kumakan malfoy."

" mana ada orang yang memilih eskrim hampir selama 10 menit"

Hermione mendengus. Draco sangat bisa memancing amarahnya. "persetan denganmu malfoy" pekik hermione lalu membuka kulkas itu dengan kasar dan segera mengambil salah satu eskrim dengan wadah yang paling besar secepat kilat. Ia kemudian pergi begitu saja,membuat malfoy tercengang-cengang.

"ya ampun granger kau sungguh membuatku di abang batas kesabaran" teriak draco sambil segera mengikuti hermione.

Tampa banyak bicara hermione dan draco segera ke kasir. Seorang pria berkaca mata dan berambut hitam acak-acakan tersenyum kepada mereka.

"selamat malam" sapanya

Kening hermione dan draco lantas mengerut secara mereka berdua nampak tak suka akan pria di hadapan mereka tersebut. Draco bahkan mendengus sedangkan hermione malah mengomen sapaan si pria itu dengan nada yang luarbiasa jutek

" sebenarnya jika kau menyadari ini sudah pagi hari. Tepatnya sekarang jam 00.10" kata hermione sambil menatap jam rolex di tangannya.

Pria di hadapan hermione itu lantas menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya seorang harry potter terlihat idiot di depan seseorang.

"eu…bailaklah,kalau begitu selamat pagi"

Hermione tak menjawab. Ia hanya memutar matanya dengan malas dan draco sendiri lagi-lagi mendengus. Tentu itu membuat harry semakin grogi. Ia bahkan menjadi tak tau harus bertindak apa ketika hermione meletakkan es krim super besarnya di hadapannya.

"exusme?kami mau bayar ini" ucap hermione.

Lagi-lagi harry menelan ludahnya. Memang ia hak sadar ya kalau itu malah membuat hermione dan draco semakin menatatpnya jijik.

"ooh maafkan aku." Harry segera mengambil es krim itu dan mengecek harganya menggunakan sebuah alat. " well ada lagi yang kalian mau beli?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan es krim yg telah di masukan kedalam plastik kepada hermione.

Draco lantas menatap itu tak menatapnya balik. Membuatnya kesal saja. " hey granger kau mau beli lagi sesuatu tidak selain es krim super besar itu? Mungkin sajakan es krim itu gak cukup utkmu"

Hermione tak menyahut dan hanya menatap draco tajam. Lalu dengan kasar ia mengambil tumpukan cokelat yang di pajang dekat konter kasir dan memasukannya kedalam kantung plastiknya. Tampa bersuara ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan draco.

Melihat itu harry lantas mulai sungguh tak sadar kalau saat itu draco nampak sedang kesal."karena ia mengambil lumayan banyak cokelat,jadi totalnya …eu…eu…"

"nih…." Bentak malfoy segera mengeluarkan segepok uangnya dari dompet dan meletakkan di meja kasir harry. "ambil saja kembaliannya" draco lalu bahkan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Melihat itu harry hanya merenspon dengan mengernyitkan keningnya. Jujur saja ia merasa tak asing akan orang tadi. Simana ya ia pernah lihat.

"oh iya, bukankah orang itu satu sekolah denganku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sungguh ia terlihat semakin idiot.

Nah sekian dulu chapter dua ini. Please banget ya ada yang R&R.

By. CountessCaroline


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Pertempuran dimulai

Astoria menghela napasnya untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Suara sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar,membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seorang perawat yang berada di meja tepat si sebrang Astoria kini duduk.

Astoria pun segera melihat jam tangannya. Jam bewarna putih dan bermerek rolex itu menunjukkan jam 7.25. sial pikirnya. Lima menit lagi menuju 7.30,kali ini bagi Astoria itu sangat lama sekali. Diam-diam ia melirik si perawat barusan,namun perawat itu tengah sibuk mengetikan sesuatu di komputernya.

"eu…maaf…eu…mrs…." Ucap Astoria tak jelas,ia lupa nama perawat itu. Aduh siapa sih tadi namanya.

"brown" ucap si perawat,menatap Astoria malas.

"oh iya brown" Astoria tersenyum."eu…apa aku boleh naik keatas,lagipula waktunya hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi menuju 7.30"

"tidak" mrs brown menjawab dengan tegas. "waktu menjenguk di mulai dari jam 7.30 dan lagi pula kau baru menunggu 10 menit disana. Jadi apa salahnya untuk lebih bersabar dengan menunggu selama kurang dari 5 menit lagi miss greengrass?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. " baiklah mrs brown,aku akan menunggu dengan sabar" jawabnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan raut wajah yang cemberut. Astoria memang terkadang kekanak-kanakan.

"okelah mrs ku ijinkan naik"

Astoria bangkit berdiri, senyumnya melebar saat menatap wajah jutek mrs brown. " oh ya ampun makasih,I love you so much mrs brown." Ucapnya sambil segera berlari kearah tangga. Ia terlalu senang,hingga hamper lupa untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu sebelum masuk.

"Astoria" pekik sesorang ketika pintu terbuka mendadak.

"daphne" jerut Astoria balik. Ia segera memeluk kakaknya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Kedua wanita berambut pirang keemasan tersebut saling berpelukan. Sekilas jika dilihat dari jauh mereka berdua bagaikan saudara kembar identik,hanya saja daphne memiliki potongan rambut yang lebih pendek di banding Astoria yaitu sebahu.

Daphne melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia menata adiknya itu dengan rasa tak percaya. "aku tak tau kalau di London dan …eu…. Memakai…seragam sekolah?"

Senyum Astoria melebar."aku kembali" jerit Astoria histeris."maksudku benar-benar kembali"

Kedua alis daphne terangkat." Kau serius?"

"kenapa?apa kau tak suka?" Astoria bertanya balik,raut wajah kesenangannya tadi segera berubah menjadi raut sedih.

"enggak,bukan begitu. Maksudku hanya saja ini aneh as" daphne mulai berbicara dengan hati-hati." Well tahun lalu kan kau prergi secara mendadak dan kini kau kembali juga secara mendadak. Bukankah bagi orang lain itu terdengar aneh?"

"aku gak peduli dengan orang lain" sahut Astoria segera ikut berbaring di samping kakaknya. "alasan aku kembali,karena aku khawatir denganmu"

Dafhne tersenyum. " oh itu manis,tapi sungguh kau tak perlu khawatir denganku. Mereka memantauku dengan baik melalu cctv itu" daphne pun melirik keatas, kesalah satu cctv yang terpasang. Pandangan Astoria ikut mengarah ke cctv itu juga. Tiba- tiba perasaan kasihan terpancar melalui sorot matanya ketika ia menatap daphne. Sebulan setelah Astoria pergi daphne memang benar-benar buruk. Ia terjerumus ke segala hal negative,mulai dari alcoholic,lalu pemakai obat-obat terlarang dan yang terparah adalah percobaan bunuh dirinya. Pada akhirnya kini semua itu membekas dalam sebuah bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Astoria lantas menyentuh tangan daphne tersebut. Daphne menoleh padanya dan ia tersenyum.

"luka ini cukup kerenkan?"ucapnya mencoba mmenghibur dirinya sendiri. " oh iya,ngomong-ngomong apa Hermione tau kau kembali"

Astoria menghela napasnya."entahlah,tapi sepertinya ia sudah tau"

"apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"apalagi kalau bukan London gossip" jawab Astoria malas. Sedangkan daphne malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"situs bodoh yg telah membicarakanmu sejak smp itu?"

"yap tepat sekali"

Daphne makin tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya lagi ia tertawa selepas itu. " ya ampun ini benar-benar lucu"

Astoria mendengus sebagai renspons akan tawa kakaknya itu." Kau takkan tertawa seperti sekarang jika kau jadi aku daph"

Daphne masih tertawa. " oh tidak-tidak. Aku tak mau jadi dirimu"

"kau benar,aku juga tak mau menjadi diriku." Sahut Astoria sedih. " sungguh saat ini aku mau menjadi orang lain"

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya daphne berhenti tertawa." Apa ini karena Hermione?"

Astoria menoleh. Ia menatap daphne dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca. "sebenarnya iya"

"dengar as, itu sudah masa lalu. Lagipula kau sudah minta maafkan"

"apa menurutmu meminta maaf melalui sms itu dapat di teriama heh?"

"soal itu aku tak tau" jawab daphne jujur. "tapikan setidaknya kau sudah meminta kudengar hubungannya dengan cedric membaik. Maksudku mereka berdua kembali pacaran. Apa kau tak tau?"

"aku tau. Aku membacanya di London gossip"

"nah apa lagi yg kau khwatirkan heh? Tanya daphne dgn bersemangat. "sekarang ada baiknya kau berangkat kesekolahmu dan mulai lagi bersahabat dengan Hermione. Bagaiman?"

"oke" Astoria bangkit berjalan kearah pintu dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang kakak. Ia lalu memutar kenop pintu,namun ketika pintu terbuka ia malah menoleh kembali kebelakang.

"bagaimana kalau aku tak berhasil?"

"memang apa sih yg gak bisa di buat seorang greengass? Kau pasti biasa as."

Astoria tersenyum.

#

"ayolah jenny" seorang berteriak. Ia adalah pria berusia 40 tahunan dgn rambut panjang sebahu yang agak keriting. Namanya adalah Sirius black. Ia adalah ayah angkat dari harry dan jenny potter. Sirius menatap kearah harry. Pria berambut hitam legam acak-acakkan dan pria berkaca mata itu menatap balik kearah Sirius.

"apa adikmu belum bangun?" tanyanya dan harry hanya terkekeh tertawa.

"dia sudah bangun sejak jam 5 pagi" jawab harry sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

Kening Sirius mengerut. "lalu kenapa dia tak keluar dari kamarnya?"

Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan sikap tak peduli dan acuh. "entahlah,dari tadi ia sibuk mengurusi penampilannya"

"apa dia ada kencan dgn seorang pria?" Sirius bertanya dgn waspada. Terkadang ia memang sangat bersikap bagaikan seorang ayah yg agak over."kalau iya,kita harus memantaunya harry"

"tenanglah Sirius. Aku jamin dia tak memiliki kencan dgn siapapun"

"lalu?"

"well… dia hanya mempersiapkan dirinya dalam sebuah audisi"

"audisi seperti apa?"

Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu kamar terbuka,seorang wanita berambut cokelat terang yang mendekati pirang muncul. Ia telah memakai seragam sekolahnya,stocking hitam,dan flatshoes dan bando bewarna hijau yang menghiasi rambutnya yang terurai itu.

"seperti audisi Hogwarts club"

"apa itu?" Tanya Sirius kepada jenny.

Jenny memutar kdua matanya. Ia segera duduk di samping harry dan mulai memakan roti bakarnya. Tak berniat sedikitpun utk menjawab. Maka harrylah yg menjawab. Well dia memang anak yg baik.

"itu hanyalah perkumpulan cewek-cewek manja,centil,dan dok keren,Sirius. Pokoknya tak penting"

Jenny segera melototi kakaknya itu."jaga mulutmu harry. Jika Hermione granger mendengarnya kau akan habis,dan aku takkan membantumu nanti"

"oh yg benar saja" harry mengeluh tak suka."kau saja belum tentu masuk kedalam klub tolol itu."

" aku akan masuk harry. Hermione granger akan menerimaku. Well.. kau tak lihat ya penampilannku sangat sempurna"

"sempurna apanya?aku sungguh tak mengerti maksud sempurna yang kau ucapkan. Asal kau tau jenny,aku sgt kecewa kau menghabiskan tabunganmu selama sebulan hanya demi berpenampilan seperi Hermione granger?"

Jenny memutar kedua bola matanya. Harry sangat menyebalkan. "Hermione granger adalah trendcenter fashion di sekolah harry. Semua orang suka gayanya"

"terserahmu saja" ucap harry malas. Apalago kalau berdebat dengan jenny tak kan pernah ada hentinya.

Sirius yg sejak tadi terdiam tak mengerti kini mengekuarkan suaranya." Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Hermione granger?" secara kompak jenny dan harry menghela napas mereka. Kakak beradik itu lantas malah bangkit berdiri,membawa tas mereka dan pergi kearah pintu keluar.

"hey kids,kalian mau kemana heh?"

"sekolah tentu saja." Jawab jenny tampa menoleh. Ia telah berjalan duluan ke luar,kemudian di susul harry yang melambai kea rah Sirius. "bye" ucapnya.

Mungkin sepertinya Sirius harus lebih sering lagi menintin tv ataupun membaca majalah. Kan aneh saja bila ia tak mengenal hermionegranger. Jelas-jelas hamper tiap orang di London mengenal siapa itu keluarga granger?

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya,apakah dia juga tak mengenal keluarga greengrass? Well…kalau iya,dia keterlaluan. Jelas- jelas greengrass jauh lebih terkenal dibanding granger,khususnya Astoria greengrass.

#

High school. Mendengar kata itu semua orang pasti akan setuju jika aku mengatakan bahwa high school adalah segalanya yg menentukan kebahagiaan masa remajamu. Iya, kita tau high school adalah masa-masa terindah bagi para remaja. Khususnya bagi kalian-kalian yg termasuk kedalam anak-anak gol popular.

Seperti yg sekarang terlihat. Sekelompok gadis dengan headband di kepala mereka,kalung berbentuk kunci yg mereka kenakan,stocking hitam,rok hijau gelap bermotif kotak-kotak,kemeja lengan panjang bewarna putih,dan sebuah dasi bewarna senada dengan rok mereka. Jelas ke empat wanita itu adalah seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah swasta nan elit bernama Hogwarts. Dan keempat wanita itu adalah kelompok popular yg selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid Hogwarts. Mereka terkenal dengan Hogwarts club.

Pengikut pertama bernama padma. Dia adalah keturunan india murni. Orang tuanya berprofesi sebagai arsitek yg lumayan terkenal di London. Sedangkan pengikut kedua adalah kembaran padma yg bernama patil. Pengikut ketiga bernama lavender brown. Ia berasal dari kelurga pengusaha kapal persiar,dan dia juga dapat di katakana tangan kanan dari pimpinan mereka.

Dan yang terakhir tentunya ada sang ratu atau orang-orang menyebutnya dengan queen bee. Ia bernama Hermione jean granger. Gadis biasa cantik,perfecsionis,fashionable,dan sangat ambisius ini jelas layak unyuk memjadi seorang queen b.

Mereka berempat berjalan dalam sebuah formasi. Hermione berjalan di depan dan ketiga pengikutnya berada dua langkah di belakangnya. Diam-diam murid yg lain memerhatikan mereka berempat,namun diantara mereka tak ada yg peduli akan pandangan2 tdb.

"girl, kalian sudah melakukan semua yg ku perintahkan,iyakan?" Tanya Hermione tampa sedikutpun menoleh pada ketiga pengikutnya. Pandangan matanya tetap terfokud ke depan. Berjalan dgn anggunya sambil menentang sebuah tas mewah terang bermerek chanel,sepatu dari Christian louboutin,dan mantel merah selutut dari Gucci,tak lupa bando merah dari bahan kasmir berbentuk pita buatannya sendiri. Lihatlah betapa fashionnya Hermione.

"pastinya" jawab si kembat dengan ceria. Walau jujur mereka agak kesulitan berjalan dgn membawa map-map yg bertumpuk di tangan mereka.

"dan mione kami bahkan menyudunnya menjadi 3 bagian kelas. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini lavender yang berbicara. Ia sangat bersemangat akan audisi anggota baru mereka.

"bagus" sahut Hermione begitu saja. Nada suaranya benar-benar gak peduli." Dan bagaimana dengan lembar nilainya?"

Seketika ketiga pengikut Hermione terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Mereka bahkan berhenti berjalan secara kompak. Menyadari tak ada jawaban,Hermione berhenti berjalan dan berbalik kebelakang. Tatapannya menyipit curiga. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"kenapa malah diam?jangan katakana kalian lipa membuatnya?"

Lavender padma dan patil saling melirik lalu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku kearah Hermione.

"apa maksud senyum kalian itu?"

"eu…eu…eu…oh iya tertinggal Hermione" ucap lavender terpaksa berbohong.

"dimana?"

"eu…di loker patil" jawab padma

"heh…lokerku…? Patil tak mengerti.

"iya di lokermu masa kau lupa."

"oh gitu ya"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia kesal sekarang." Jika memang demikian kenapa kalian masih di sini heh? Cepat ambil"

Mendengar Hermione marah,seketika mereka berbalik pergi secepat kilat. Memang ada baiknya menghindar dari Hermione yg sedang marah. Tapi sepertinya tidak dgn malah menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"hai" bisiknya tepat di telingga Hermione,membuat amarah Hermione mereda. Ia tau betul siapa yg memeluknya,maka dengan penuh gembira ia berbalik. Senyum ceria terpancar dari wajahnya.

"hai juga" sapa Hermione."kau sungguh datang tepat waktu"

"benarkah?"Tanya cedric tersenyum,kemudian menunduk mencium bibir Hermione. Awalnya Hermione memekik kaget tapi akhirnya ia malah dengan senang hayi membuka mulutnya menyambut lidah cedric yg telah menggodanya. Pria itu melumatnya,dan Hermione balas ikut melumat sama lembutnya seperti yang cedric menit ciuman romantic itu berlangsung. Bahkan Hermione benar-benar telah terbawa suasana dengan merengkuh leher meremasnya lembut,dan cedric sendiri telah merengkuh erat lingkar pinggang Hermione. Bagi Hermione semuanya terasa sempurna saat itu tapi tiba-tiba suara yg sangat menganggu terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan draco malfoy.

"nah di sini rupanya kau diggori" ucap draco berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang punggung Hermione.

Hermione menggeram. Moment romantisnya musnah saat itu juga. Sialan mallfoy.

Cedric juga merasa terganggu,tapi ia merasa tak enak akan malfoy. Apalagi sahabatnya itu sangat tak suka untuk di cuekin. Maka dengan berat hati ia mencoba menarik diri dari rengkuhan Hermione,namun sepertinya Hermione berpikiran lain.

Enak saja malfoy berani merusak kan ku biarkan itu terjadi. Jika dia mau melihat orang berciuman,maka tontonlah ini.

Hermione menggeram. Ia mempererat rengkuhannya terhadap cedric. Tampa malu-malu tangannya beranjak naik keatas rambut cedric. Ia membelai lembut dan lama-lama berubah menjadi remasan lembut. Bibirnya pun bergerak tak ragu. Ia melumat dan menghisap mulut cedric dan bermain dengan lidah pacarnya tersebut. Ini sungguh membuat cedric terkejut. Ia senang tapi ia juga merasa malu. Secara ini adalah tempat umum dan draco sedang ada di hadapan mereka.

Bersusah payah ia menarik dirinya. Napanya naik turun tak teratur. Begitu pula Hermione.

"kenapa ced?"

"ini tempat terlalu berlebihan" ucap cdric menjelaskan.

Draco terkekeh tertawa." Wah…wah granger,diggory itu pria terhormat yg menjaga kesopanan di depan umum. Eh kau malah menciumnya dengan liar."

Hermione berbalik. Ia mentap tajam draco. " bilang saja kau iri malfoy."

"dalam mimpimu granger, kau tau sendiri tiap saat aku selalu bercumbu dengan setiap wanita yg kutemui"

Hermione mendengus." Itu berari bibirmu benar-benar murahan malfoy dan betapa lebih terhormatnya diriku di banding dirimu,karena aku hanya mencium cedric tak ada yg perlu di banggakan dari itu."

Tatapan malfoy menajam." Hubungan yg terikat itu membosankan tak berniat memiliki ikatan seperti hubunganmu dengan diggory"

"itulah lebih baiknya cedric di banding kau" saat itu Hermione segera berbalik. Ia menatap cedric dan segera memberikan kecupan cepat di pipi pria itu. "sampai ketemu di rumahmu oke"

"baiklah"

Hermione pun melangkah pergi,ia tak peduli lagi akan teriakan malfoy padanya.

" memang lebih terhormat di banding aku. Tapi semua orang tau bahwa aku lebih mengairahkan granger. Dan kau sama sekali tak mengairahkan. kau dengar aku heh?"

"draco hentikan. Hermione pacarku oke? Jau terlalu kasar padanya" ucap cedric kepada malfoy.

"hay dude,kusarankan kau putus saja darinya. Menurutku kalian benar-benar gak cocok."

Cedric menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar sudah menyerah akan permusuhan draco dengan Hermione.

#

Kedua mata Hermione memincing dengan tatapan tajam. Dahinya yang mulus mengerut. Jelas ia tak suka melihat seseorang di apapun yg ia tampilkan. Sungguh hal tsb membuatnya merasa mual,namun sebagai seorang pemimpun yg baik Hermione tetap mencioa tersenyum walau dalam hati ia merasa jijik.

"oh aku benar-benar paham sekarang dari mana semua otot-otot di tubuhmu itu dear." Sekali lagi Hermione tersenyum. Anak tahun ke2 di hadapnnya ini dari luar Nampak manis dan feminism,tapi setelah ia melepas rompi sekolah nya ,oto-otot yg ia miliki jelas jelas mengerikan bagi Hermione yg memang menjunjung tinggi kelembutan dan feminimnya seorang wanita.

Lavender dan si kembar india juga ikut tersnyum. Namun sebenarnya mereka begitu ketakutan karena sekarang Hermione secara diam-diam melirik mereka dengan tajam. Jelas sesudah ini mereka bakal di marahin.

" oh dear…kau sungguh mempesonaku. Kecintaanmu terhadap olahraga sangat luar biasa . tapi…."

"tapi apa?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia sangat mellihat orang tegang karenanya." Well…sepertinya kau tak cocok dalam Hogwarts club. Jadi maafkan aku. Kau tal lulus. Eu..pecundang" ucap Hermione tampa basa-badi lagi. Ia sudah merasa muak menghabiskan waktunya yg berharga itu hanya utk sebuah audisi yg sama sekali belum menghasilkan hasil sedikitpun.

"ya ampun. Kupikir dia adalah wanita yg tanguh. Tapi ternyata ia malah perdi sambil menangis. Apa dia gak malu dengan otot-ototnya" kata lavender dan ia tersenyum

"kau benar" kikik padma senang.

Patil hanya menatap sedih." Sungguh menyedihkan melihat orang menangis"

"oh ayolah patil ini menyenangkan. Lagian suruh siapa mereka terlahir pecundang" ucap lavender lalu membuat padma dan patil tertawa. Sedangkan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas. Ia muak dengan ketiga pengikutnya.

"sebenarnya guys…aku sangat arah pada kurada ini bukan waktunya bagi kalian utk menertawakan nasip orang lain sementara nadip kalian sendiri sedang di pertanyakan"

Mendengar ucapan Hermione tersebut,membuat mereka bertiga bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya di tangga utama mereka terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan. Jelas meraka gak mau di keluarkan dan menjadi pecundang. Dengan segera mereka memohon.

"maaf kan kami Hermione. Kami bertiga sungguh sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk audisi ini. Kesalahan-kesalahan tadi dangat di luar perkiraan kami" jelas lavender.

"lavender benar Hermione" kali ini padma yg bersuara.

"kau tak kan mengeluarkan kami kan?" Tanya patil

Hermione tak memandang sedikitpun kearah mereka. Perhatiannya lebih focus akan kuku-kuku bercat merahnya yg baru saja di menikur."tergantung?"

"tapi kami tak melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan seperti yang di lakukan Astoria Hermione?" ucap patil menciba membela diri. Ia juga kan gak mau di keluarkan.

Tatapan Hermione pun segra beralih. Ia menatap ketiga pengikutnya tsb dengan penuh perhatian."kali ini kau ada benarnya juga. Aku akan memaafkan kalian mengingat kalian sudah sangat setia padaku,ya…walaupun kerja kalian sgt buruk. Tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya kalian bukanlah pengkhianat seperti yang sekarang baru tiba"

Astoria memang baru tiba. Ia Nampak keluar dari taksi. Rambut pirang keemasannya itu tertiup-tiup angin. Ia dangat terlihat bagaikan deorang model kenamaan,walau dia hanya memakai seragam sekolah. Entah kenapa ia selalu terlihat menawan dengan gayanya sendiri. Jika Hermione terlihat begitu rapih,klasik,dan sangat feminim,Astoria sungguh jauh lebih kasual dan modern. dengan dasi yg tak terpasang dengan benar dan hanya tergantung bagaikan sebuah kalung di lehernya,rambut yg terirai dengan seenaknya,kancing kemeja yg hampir seperempat terbuk,tah heran belahan dadanya terlihat sedikit. Tak lupa sebuah stoking hitam dan sepatu booth selutut bewarna cokelat yang menghiasi kakinya yg jenjang . Astoria terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus liar. Well dulukan ia memang di juluki si ratu pesta.

Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Hermione the gang yg telah berkumpul di tangga suci mereka. diam-diam kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Astoria dan Hermione.

"hay guys" sapa Astoria,mencoba tak peduli dengan tatapan jijik dari para pengikut Hermione. Lavender padma dan patil hanya mengangguk seadanya. Mereka lantas berdiri membentuk formasi menutupi Hermione.

"mulai sekarang kau di larang mendekati Hermione dalam jarak lebih dari 1 m" ucap lavender

Astoria tertawa. Tawanya jelas antara campuran terkejut dan tak percaya. "ayolah guys,aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Hermione"

"ehemz" kini patil berdeham dan padma pun segera berbicara kepada Astoria. " dan mulai sekarang juga kau tak boleh menyebut nama Hermione dengan Hermione atau mione"

Astoria menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya."lalu harus memanggilnya apa?"

Seketika Hermione berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan segera bergabung dengan para pengikutnya."kau tau harus memanggilku apa as?"

"ayolah jgn main-main"

" aku tak main-main. Karena sekarang aku pimpinan Hogwarts club kau harus memanggilku queen b"

"yang benar saja ini sahabatmu,bukan pengikutmu oke?"

"kau bukan sahabatku lagi. Jadi panggil aku dengan B atau jangan pernah memanggilku,paham" ucap Hermione penuh penekanan,akan setiap kta yg ia ucapkan.

Astoria menghela napsnya." Hermione aku sudah meminta maaf bukan?apa perlu aku minta maaf lagi?"

Hermione sejenak tersenyum."tak perlu repot-repot as. Aku takkan memaafkanmu"

"tapi Hermione,bagaiman a bisa kau begitu padaku? Dengar selama 14 thn kita bersahabat aku selau meaafkanmu dan juga selau mengalah untukmu,tapi kenapa kau tak bisa memaafkan ku juga"

Hermione tertawa. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang,kearah ketiga pengikutnya. Maka lavender padma dan patil tertawa. "kau benar-benar lucu ya as"

"lucu apa maksudmu?"

"lucu karena kau tak mau mengakui saja bahwa kau adlah seorang pencundang"

"apa maksudmu itu heh?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione tersenyum. Ia melangkah turun dari tangga dan segera berhadap –hadapan dengan Astoria." Maksudku ku pecundang dan aku adalah pemenang" Hermione lantas mendorong astoetia tak sampai jatuh.

Astoria mengepal tangannya, kini kesabarannya habis." Hermione jangan lagi mendorongku seperi tadi"

"memang kenapa heh?"

"kau akan menyesal"

"dalam mimpimu greengrass" Hermione pun mendorong Astoria,kali ini dengan dorongan yg keras.

Tak tahan lagi di balas mendorong. Semua orang pun makin banyak yang menontoni perkelahian dorong-mendorong antara Hermione degan Astoria. Memang kedua sahabat itu terlibat insiden dorong-mendorong,bahkan mereka saling berteriak penuh benci.

"kau menyebalkan Hermione"

"kau kira kau itu apa heh? Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan dariku"

"kata siapa heh? Hamper setiap orang di sini diam-diam membencimu tau"

"heh? Itu karena mereka semua iri padaku,dan sekarangkau pun iri sama seperti mereka Astoria. Akui saja"

"aku tak pernah iri padamu. Kau yang selalu iri karena aku jauh lebih berbakat di banding mu"

"terserahmu. Yg penting otakku jauh lebih pintar dari mu yg idiot"

"aku tak butuh otak besarmu yg sok tau itu. Yamg jelas orang2 lebih menyukaiku di banding kau…. Buktinya cedric lebih memilihku di banding kau"

Mendengar hinaan yg kuar biasa itu, membuat Hermione mendorong lebih kuat dan menyebabkan Astoria tersungkur jatuh. "kau adalah wanita terjalang yg pernang kutemui,bitch" jerit Hermione sekeras mungkin. Ia tak peduli lagi akan imagenya sebagai queen bee. Jadi mengapa tak sekalian ja melakukan tindakan extreme.

"wah…wah…wahhh….sepertinya aku tek=lah melewatkan tontonan yg seu heh?" ucap draco malfoy yg entah dari mana muncul secara tak terduga sambil membawa dua gadis disisi kanan dan kiri tangannya. Ia memang playboy sejati. "sungguh god girl kita berubah menjadi bad girl" saat itu ia menatap Hermione." Dan bad girl berubah menjadi god girl yg teraniaya,lucu sekali" ia menatap ke Astoria.

Astoria mendengus."jangan sok tau malfoy .aku bukan god girl teraniaya" saat itu juga Astoria bangkit berdiri dan langdung menerjang Hermione. Mereka berdua saling guling-guling,berteriak dan menjambak rambut bahkan cakar mencakar.

" dengar Hermione mulai sekarang aku tak kan mengalah lagi sudah muak."

"siapa yg menyuruhmu mengalah heh bicth"

"kau yang bicth…."

"bukan"

"kau"

"bukan"

Insiden guling2 itu terus terjadi bersamaaan dengan perdebatan konyol mereka. Draco sendiri hanya menyerinagi,bahkab tak berniat utk memisahkan. Sedangkah orang-orang yg menonton pertarungan itu sejak tadi pun hanya mematung karena terlalu syock

Untunglah masih ada yg berpikiran waras. Cedric yg melihat itu segera berlari dan menarik tubuh Astoria dari Hermione. "apa-apaan kalian ini heh?" bentak cedric,telah megurung Astoria dalam dekapannya. Sementara Hermione masih terbaring di tanah dengan naps yg naik turun. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ia berkelahi. Jadi wajar jika Astoria lebih unggul.

Astoria pun kewalahan. Ia pun segera menangkis tangan cedric. Tatapannya menajam kearah cedric.

"jgn sentuh aku" ucapnya marah

"terserahmu oke." Kini cedric ikut terpancing marah."tapi jangan berkelahi seperti itu lagi dengan Hermione"

"oh bela saja pacar idiot mu itu diggory" Astoria segera berbalik pergi. Membuat cedric hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ini benar-benar kacau. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kesakitan. Itu Hermione.

Saat itu ia telah bangkit duduk sambil memegang salah satu kakinya. " owwww ini sakit."

Cedric hanya menatap . itu adalah tatapan kecewa. " ayolah Hermione jangan memperburuk tau kau sedang berakting"

"ced….aku tak…"

"sudahlah….kurasa kau perlu sendiri dan memikirkan semua yg telah kau lakukan kau sudah berpikiran waras baru hubungi aku." Cedric pun pergi. Itu membuat perasaan Hermione terasa hancur berantakkan. Air mata menumpuk di matanya. Melihat hal tsb draco malfoy hanya mendengus.

"oh bagus sekali,apa sekarang kau juga akan menangis granger?"

Mendengar suara malfoy yg sgt menyebalkan itu,Hermione jadi tak berniat utk menangis. Ia menatap tajam dan penuh marah kearah malfoy."aku takkan menangis karena hal iini malfoy"

"baguslah" sahut malfoy tak peduli,lalu malah tersenyum menggoda kearah wnita-wanitanya,membuat Hermione semakin jengkel. Penuh marah ia memanggil para pengikutnya. Lavender, patil segera dating membantu Hermione berdiri.

"owww..." pekik Hermione

"kenapa Hermione?" Tanya padma.

Wajah Hermione mengernyit menahan rasa sakit di kakinya." kaki kiriku terasa sakit"

"aku tak menyangka Astoria berani menyakitimu" sahut lavender histeris " dia benar-banar jalang"

"kau perlu di gendong mione" ucap patil panik

"jgn blb han patil"

"oh tak blb han. Kau memang harus di akan mencari cedric"

Patil pun segera pergi secepat kilat. Membuat Hermione menghela napsnya kesal. Saat ini jujur saja ia tak mau bertemu cedric. Oleh sebab itu Hermione lantas malah menangkis tangan lavender dan padma. Kemudian malah berjalan seorang diri dengan kaki terpincang-pincang.

"Hermione?" teriak lavender tapi Hermione tak menoleh.

Patil menatap lavender penuh Tanya." Ada apa dgnnya?"

"mana ku tau?"

Mereka berdua pun kembali menatap Hermione dari kejauhan. Awalnya tatapan mereka berdua Nampak penuh Tanya dan tak mengerti,namun lama-lama raut wajah mereka berubah terkejut melihat pemandangan yg mereka tak duga tsb.

"oh my god"

#

sebelum berikutnya ajukan pertanyaan email masuk foto

Hi grils….

Seperti perkiraanku,hogwart pagi hari ini penuh dengan kejutan. Pagi-pagi begini kita sudah di hebohkan dgn perang dunia ke3 antara queen b dng A. lalu di susul dengan dengan episode percintaan di antara mereka. Yups saat itu pangeran C ada diantara pertengkaran sengit itu,tapi si tampan sepertinya tak mau memihak kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepacarnya sendiri yaitu queen B yg Nampak kesakitan karena A telah mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

Jujur saja andai aku di akan berpikir betapa malangnya B. ia memiliki sahabat,tapi sekarang mereka malah saling membenci. Lalu ia mempunyai kekasih,tapi sepertinya C Nampak mulai muak dengan segala sikap B. oh boy…hidup ini memang bagaikan roda yg berputar. Terkadang kau diatas tapi kemudian kau di bawah. Itulah hidup. Namun sepertinya B benar2 memiliki hidup yg menyenangkan. Ia memang tengah down, tapikan siapa yg bakal menolak bila pria luar biasa tampan datang menolong bagaikan kesatria pemberani dan gagah.

Inilah yg membuatku tertarik. Kita tau sendiri si kesatri a penolong itu sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan,angkuh,dab playboy sejati. Maka akan dangat heran sekali bila ia merasa lebih tertarik membantu B di banding bermesraan dengan para wanitanya. Aku jadi penadaran apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan special di belakang C.

Siapa yg tau kan? Yg jelas sih C melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau B di gendong dengan gaya pengantin yg hendak bulan madu oleh D. well setelah melihat itu C pergi begitu saja. Wah…wah…wahhh hubungan percitaan B benar2 rumit ya.

Kita semua pasti ingintau apakah B dan A dapat bersahabat kembali tau mlah semakin membenci?

Dan apakah B dan C dapat mempertahankn hub mereka? Atau malah bakal berpisah. Lagipula bisa sajakan C masih cinta dgn A dan B sendiri mungkin malah akan tertarik dgn sisi bad dari kesatrianya yaitu D.

Well siapa yg tau?

Email masuk.

**Z:** hei LG (London gossip)

Aku sependapat dgnmu. Sepertimya B mempunyai hub dgn D. buktinya saja aku baru melihat D mengendong B dan membawanya masuk ke mobil limonsinnya. Ini benar-benar gila. Lihat saja gambar ini.

(foto )

Aku jadi ya reaksi C?

By eliana11

**X :** dear eliana11

Well aku juga sgt penadaran,taoi sih ada 2 kemungkina reaksi dari C tentang masalah ini. Pertama ia mungkin bakal memutuskan B dan yg kedua mungkin ia justru tak rela B di rebut oleh cowok lain. Seperti yg kita tau kan mereka pacaran sudah cukup lama. Yah… tinggal kita tunggu daja kana pa yg terjadi? Ngomong2 trims ya utk fotonya.

By londongossip

**Z:** dear LG

Hari ini B tak sekolah,begitupula dgn D. semua orang di Hogwarts sungguh bertanya-tanya kemana mereka pergi?mereka gak ke hotelkan?tapi sih jujur saja aku suka bila mereka jadi bahkan udah buat julukab baru bwt mereka. Yaitu dramione. Bagaimana menurutmu?

By catycute

**X:** dear catycute

Tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin kok B dan D takkan ke hotel. Lagi pulakan kita tau kalau B itu sangat menjaga sampai ia berusia 17 thn dan ultahnya sendiri masih 1 bln tak perlu cemac. Oh iya aku suka julukan dramione itu. Makasih ya.

By londongossip

Ps: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli telah di ubah/di singkat demi melindungi pihak yg tdk bersalah yaitu **aku.**

**XOXO .you know you love me. LondonGossip**

**# nah samapi di sini R&R ya….. maaf juga kalu gj dan banyak typonya. Abis buru-buru sih.**


	4. Chapter 4

londonGossip

by: CountessCaroline ( kalian bisa memanggilku dengan carol)

rating: T mendekati M ( untuk beberapa kata kasar dan adegan 17+)

disclaimer : yang pasti not mine. Harpot jelas-jelas punya jk rowling. Sementara gossip girl series punya cw tv,kalau novelnya sendiri punya cecily von ziegesar.

Wahhhhh….makasih banget bagi yang udah review. Seriusan aku senang, well…mengingat aku gak punya bakat menulis dan selalu saja banyak typonya. Sekali lagi makasih. Aku harap sih makin banyak yg review. selamat membaca

Chapter 4

**bertaruh dengan playboy**

Jenny potter menghela napasnya. Ia terlihat begitu sedih,kecewa,dan marah secara sekaligus. Saat ini ia telah pulang sekolah dan sedang berjalan bersama kakaknya. Harry sendiri sebagai kakak secara diam-diam melirik adiknya yang bermurang durja tersebut. Mencoba memberanikan diri ia bertanya.

"kenapa heh? Kau di tolak ya?"

Seketika jenny menoleh dengan horor. Tatapan itu menatap penuh benci. "aku tak di tolak harry,pokoknya gak mungkin aku di tolak"

"lalu ada apa?"

Jenny mengalihkan tatapannya kembali. Ia menatap kedepan dengan penuh rasa putus asa. Seolah hanya dialah orang yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. " saat itu kondisinya benar-benar tak memungkinkan untukku" Ia bergumam dengan sedih.

"tak memungkinkan gimana maksudmu,jen?" lagi-lagi harry bertanya. Entah kenapa ia jadi terlihat seperti cewek yang sangat ingin tau dan haus akan gossip.

"maksudku adalah terjadi peperangan dunia ke-3 di hogwarts,dan itu membuatku tak bisa sedikitpun menghampiri hermione. Memang kau gak baca london gossip heh? Semuanya jelas-jelas di ceritakan dengan terperinci di sana"

Wajah harry seketika terlihat semakin tak mengerti. " well.. jujur saja aku gak merasa tertarik dengan situs bodoh itu. So aku gak pernah membacanya. Lagipula jen. Perang dunia ke-3 itu tak ada,setidaknya belum ada. Tapi sih jangan sampai ada. Dan apa hubunganya perang dunia ke-3 dengan kau yang tak bisa menghampiri granger? Aku tak mengerti."

Jenny berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap kesal akan harry. "bisa gak sih kau tak menghubungkan segala sesuatunya dengan pelajaran harry? Lagipula aku juga tau tak ada yang namanya perang dunia ke-3. Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau itu hanya kata kiasan? Dan harry yang sebenarnya terjadi itu adalah adanya perkelahian hebat antara hermione dengan astoria. Jadi tak ada cela bagiku untuk mendekati hermione. Kan gak mungkin di tengah-tengah pertarungan itu aku menyapa hermione. Bisa-bisa dia jijik lagi melihatku?" ucap jenny secara cepat tampa jeda bahkan penuh dengan penekanan,khususnya terhadap nama astoria. Ia juga gak peduli walau harry nampak kesulitan mengerti akan omelannya barusan.

Harry sendiri tak mau repot-repot untuk mengerti akan omelan jenny. Toh kini pikirannya hanya terpusat akan nama yang baru saja jenny ucapkan. Yaitu astoria.

"kau melihat astoria?"

Jenny menghela napasnya. Kedua matanya pun mendelik dengan malas. "iya aku melihatnya dalam radius 3 m dari posisiku berdiri,dan harry saat itu ia benar-benar tak terlihat cantik sama sekali."

Tatapan marah segera terpancar dari kedua mata harry. Biasanya ia jarang marah,tapi kalau soal cinta pertamanya ia akan marah. "astoria selalu terlihat cantik jenny."

"oh god" keluh jenny. Ia sudah sangat malas sekali mendengar semua pujian mengenai astoria. Khususnya dari mulut harry. "pokoknya dia tak cantik sama sekali. Dan sekarang aku nyatakan aku membencinya. Luar biasa benci. Kau mau apa heh?kalau aku berkata begitu?"

"ya ampun….sekarang kau sungguh terlihat bagaikan hermione granger. Kurasa ini efek dari bando yang kau pakai itu jen."

"ini tak ada hubungannya dengan bando yang kupakai oke? Lagipula aku terlihat manis dengan bando ini"

"yang benar saja! Bagiku kau justru terlihat seperti anak tk"

Jenny memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia malas berdebat dengan harry yang memang tak tau sama sekali akan fashion. "terserahmu sajalah" ucap jenny segera berbalik. Ia hendak melangkah pergi,namun ketika melihat sosok ketiga wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah cafe,membuat jenny mempunyai ide.

Ya ampun betapa beruntungnya aku! Jenny sangat senang sekali takdir membantunya untuk bertemu ke tiga pengikut hermione. Saking senangnya ia bahkan mengecup pipi harry dan kemudia pergi begitu saja.

"bye harry. Aku ada urusan. Ketemu di rumah oke" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"bye" ucap harry pelan. Ia masih tak mengerti akan perubahan suasana hati jenny.

#

Bagi harry potter bekerja paruh waktu sebagai karyawan supermarket benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk menjadi terlihat keren,tapi setidaknya ia mendapat uang tambahan untuk biaya kuliahnya kelak kan? Itulah satu-satunya alasan harry masih bekerja sebagai seorang kasir.

Untuk hari ini ia kebagian bekerja sore. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang membeli dan sisanya harry hanya duduk-duduk dengan santai di balik meja kasirnya sambil membaca beberapa novel sastra lama yang menurutku sangat tak menarik. Ia memang sangat menyukai novel-novel lama. Kelak ia bahkan bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis. Penuh kesenangan dan hanyut akan cerita yang sedang ia baca,harry samapi tak menyadari seseorang sedang berdeham.

"ehemz"

Merasa mendengar sesuatu. Harry menutup novelnya dan menatap ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenal. Siapa itu?

Jantungnya berpacu 2 kali lipat dari seharusnya begitu pula dengan aliran darahnya. Jenny jelas-jelas sudah berbohong dengan mengatakan astoria greengrass tidaklah cantik. Bagi harry sekarang, astoria nampak bagaikan wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Seolah di dunia ini tak ada lagi yang namanya perempuan kecuali astoria.

"eu…maaf" ucap astoria sambil mengarahkan kedua matanya kepada kaki harry yang berselonjor di atas meja kasir. Astoria tersenyum namun dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa tersinggunh akan perlakuan harry padanya.

"iya?" harry bertanya dengan suara yang bagaikan sedang bermimpi. Lagi-lagi ia nampak terlihat konyol dan aneh secara bersamaan. Ia bahkan tak menurunka kakinya. Tatapan matanya hanya terfokus akan pada astoria yang tersenyum.

"kakimu" ucap astoria menjawab pertanyaan konyol harry seramah mungkin.

Menyadari hal itu. Harry lekas-lekas menurunkan kakinya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan wajahnya memerah menahan rasa malunya. "oh…maafkan aku" kata harry begitu sangat pelan. Untung suasana sunyi sehingga astoria dapat mendengar permintaan maaf tersebut.

"tak apa" sahut astoria masih berusaha bersikap ramah. Wanita itu lalu meletakkan semua belanjaanya yang sebagian besar adalah cemilan,minuman dan eskrim itu diatas meja kasir.

Harry memerhatikannya. Ia enggak menyangka astoria memiliki napsu makan yang besar. Sungguh mustahil dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna.

"well…kau tak sedang berpikir napsu makanku besarkan?" ucap astoria sambil menahan tawa ketika melihat raut wajah harry yang kini berubah terkejut itu.

Bagaiman bisa ia tau apa yang ku pikirkan?

"eu…eu…" harry terbata-bata. Ia gak tau harus berkata apa.

"sebenarnya ini semua bukan untukku saja,tapi juga untuk saudara ku." Sela astoria. Ia kembali tersenyum. Lalu berdiri diam sambil memandang harry yang membatu. Lima menit mereka berdua hanya saling menatap. Dan itu membuat astoria akhirnya kesal.

" kau tak mau mengecek harga-harganya?"

Seakan baru sadar,harry segera menggeleng2 kan kepalanya dan mulai melakukan tugasnya tampa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ya ampun…ia benar-benar lelaki dengan rasa grogi yang akut. Dan kini tangannya malah gemetar.

Semuanya itu nampak jelas ketika tangannya yang gemetar itu memasukan belanjaan astoria kedalam kantung plastik. Astoria tentu melihat itu. Keningnya mengerut.

"kau baik-baik sajakan?"

Harry tak berani menatapnya. Pria itu merasa jantungnya akan meledak setiap mendengar suara astoria. Jadi harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau yakin?"

Harry hanya mengangguk lagi. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

"eu…apa kau tak punya suatu penyakit gitu? Seperti parkinson misalnya. Well sebenarnya aku pernah melihat orang yang menderita parkinson dan tiap kali penyakitnya kambuh maka tangannya juga gemetaran seperti kau sekarang ini. Jadi apa kau yakin kau tak punya penyakit?"

Sialan aku benar-benar sudah sangat memalukan diriku. Bukannya membuat astoria terkesima denganku,aku malah membuatnya mengira aku pria berpenyakitan. Ya ampun… bodohnya aku.

Tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya lagi,harry hanya menyodorkan kantung belanjaan super besar astoria. Wanita itu menerimanya tapi matanya tetap memandang harry dengan rasa khawatir.

Harry lekas-lekas mengalihkan tatapannya dengan menunduk menatap penuh serius ke sepatu bututnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dengan dengan memilih memerhatikan sepatunya di banding wajah jelita milik astoria.

"eu…nih" ucap astoria ini malah membuatnya merasa janggal. Ia pun meletakkan uangnya dimeja kasir. Harry tak merenspon. Itu membuat astoria segera ingin keluar dari sana. Maka ia pun melangkah pergi tampa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Well di sisi lain ia takut telah membuat harry tersinggung akan ucapannya. Karena merasa tak enak hati, astoria berbalik. Itu membuat harry terkejut. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Astoria tak berkata apa-apa,ia hanya berdiri di hadapan harry sambil mengaduk-ngaduk tasnya,seolah berniat mengambil sesuatu.

Rupanya dompetnya. Tampa basa basi ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang cukup banyak. Meletakkanya di atas meja kasir harry.

Ia tersenyum. "well aku minta maaf bila kata-kataku barusan membuatmu tersinggung. Tapi aku jujur merasa khawatir padamu. Jadi terima uang ini. Kau harus segera memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter oke?"

Harry lagi-lagi tak bersuara. Pria itu terus menatap astoria dengan tatapan terpukau.

"well…eu…aku pergi . sampai jumpa." Ucap astoria ragu-ragu. Harry jujur membuatnya merasa takut. Jadi dengan segera astoria memilih pergi.

#

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sang kakak. Jenny potter malah menunjukkan rasa percaya dirinya terhadap hermione granger. Si queen b sendiri sedang setengah berbaring di sofa dengan kaki yang di kompres oleh seorang pelayan wanita berbadan gemuk bernama dorota. Sedangkan ketiga pengikutnya duduk di sofa yang lain dalam posisi mengelilingi jenny yang berdiri.

Tatapan menilai dari hermione tak membuat jenny gentar sedikitpun. Adik harry potter itu tetap berdiri tegak. Ia bahkan tersenyum manis.

"so…kau adalah…?"

"jenny! Jenny potter"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia tak pernah mendengar apalagi mengenal orang yang bermarga potter di kalangannya.

"jijur kukatakan aku sangat asing dengan marga potter. Well apakah kita penah bertemu?"

"kita belum pernah ketemu. Eu…maksudku lebih tepatnya kau tak pernah mengingatku." Kini jenny merasa grogi sekali. Tatapan hermione membuat perutnya melilit.

Hermione sekali lagi tersenyum. "well potter,perlu kau tau. Aku gak suka mengingat orang. Apalagi bila orang itu tak penting" sahut hermione sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"iya aku tau" ucap jenny sedikit sebal. "aku lumayan tau banyak tentangmu"

"oh" gumam hermione pura-pura terkejut. "aku merasa tersanjung kau tau banyak tentangku."

Jenny tersenyum. Ia merasa senang akan hermione yang berkata begitu. Setidaknya ada kemajuan yang sedikit akan renspon hermione,pikir jenny. Andai ia tau apa sebenarnya isi hati hermione.

"jadi potter. Kau kelas dua apa?"

Senyum jenny menghilang. Sial. Mengapa hermione langsung menanyakan kelasnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"kenapa terdiam potter?"

"eu…aku kelas…oh ya ampun. Aku sebenarnya bingung harus jawab apa."

Hermione terkekeh tertawa. ia lalu menatap ke-3 pengikutnya yang lain. "orang yang kalian bawa ini benar-benar lucu."

Lavender,padma,dan parvatil hanya tersenyum. Itu jelas bukan senyum bahagia,melainkan ketakutan. Mereka gak mau kena marah lagi.

"jawab saja potter. Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya hermione di sela tawanya.

Jenny menelan ludahnya. Kini sekarang ia percis seperti harry. "sebenarnya hermione aku murid tahun pertama."

"oh my god…." Pekik hermione. Ia tersenyum tak menyangka. "kau serius? Maksudku kau sungguh junior junior junior."

Jenny menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat percaya diri dengan tak gemetaran. "iya,aku serius"

"well…little J kau taukan bahwa aku tak berniat merekrut murid tahun pertama sebagai anggotaku. Seperti yang kita tau bersama,aku hanya mengambil murid tahun kedua sebagai anggota baru"

"tapi hermione,aku…."

"kau apa heh" potong hermione,kali ini ia tak tersenyum. Raut wajahnya serius.

Jenny menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap hermione. "well…aku ini adalah kandidat yang paling sempurna untukmu"

Mendengarnya hermione tertawa. ia lalu melirik lavender,padma dan parvatil yang nampak ketakutan itu. "wah…wah aku luar biasa di kejutkan dengan yang kalian bawa ini."

Lagi-lagi ketiganya hanya nyengir. Ini menakutkan,pikir mereka kompak.

"dengar hermione." Jenny mendongak. Rasa percaya dirinya kembali timbul. Penuh keyakina ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku sungguh punya banyak bakat dan aku adalah orang yang setia. Jadi kau akan menyesal bila menolakku."

"astaga…kau sungguh lucu little J." sahut hermione. Ia kembali tersenyum. "dan aku sangat di kejutkan kau berani mengatakan itu padaku"

"apa itu berarti aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Hermione terkekeh tertawa. "tentu saja tidak dear,kau lumayan mengaggumkan."

"really?" nada senang terdengar dari suara jenny.

"kelihatannya?"

Jenny tersenyum. Ia merasa senang luar biasa. Tubuhnya bagaikan melayang-layang kelangit ketujuh. Inilah yang ia nanti-nantikan semenjak smp.

"satu pesanku little J. aku benci seorang pembohong dan pengkhianat. Paham?"

"sangat paham." Jawabnya yakin. Kemudian suara histeris senang terdengar dari lavender,padma,dan parvatil. Ketiganya bangkit berdiri dan segera memeluk jenny. Bagi mereka semua di terimanya jenny merupakan anugerah yang akan menolong mereka terhindar dari amarah hermione. Well little J kusarannkan kau siapkan raga dan mentalmu.

#

Malamnya di apartemen keluarga granger.

Draco malfoy menyeringai. Ia tak percaya pelayan hermione sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh benci. Rupanya pepetah yang mengatakan ayah dan anak itu sama sudah tergantikan menjadi majikan dan pelayannya sama saja.

"mau apa anda kemari mr malfoy?" tanya dorota. Ia adalah pelayan yang begitu dekat dengan hermione. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang gendut dan berwajah ke ibuan. Draco memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ia terkekeh tertawa.

"serius dorota. Nonamu sendiri yang menyuruhku ke sini."

Dorota tak segera menyahut. Ia menatap penampilan draco dari atas sampai kebawah. Pria itu memakai setelan jas bewarna abu-abu yang entah kenapa begitu pas di tubuhnya. Memeperlihatkan betapa bentuk tubuh itu begitu terlihat sempurna bagi seorang pria manapun. Tak lupa seorang draco malfoy selalu mempunyai ciri dalam penampilannya. Dasi kupu-kupu ataupun syal selalu ia pakai. Buktinya saja kali ini ia memakai dasi dorota kembali menajam ketika ia menatap tepat kearah draco.

"maaf mr malfoy. Jika kau hendak mengajak miss mione pergi. Ia tak di perbolehkan. Seperti mrs granger katakan miss mione tak boleh keluarlebih dari jam 10 malam dan sekarang jam 10.30. jadi maafkan aku,kau harus keluar sekarang juga."

Draco terkekeh tertawa. " aku tak berniat mengajaknya keluar. Dia yang justru menyuruhku kesini."

"tepatnya itu dua jam yang lalu malfoy."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang menyela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hermione. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri dorota dan draco. Kedua tangan wanita itu terlipat di dadanya,dan tatapan matanya seperti biasa menajam.

"tak punya jam tangan heh?"sindir hermione.

Draco tak merenspon. Pandangannya hanya terfokus kearah hermione. Matanya benar-benar memerhatikan dari bawah hingga atas. Jelas penampila hermione yang mengenakan gaun tidu betbelahan dada dan begitu di atas lutut itu sangat menarik perhatian draco sebagai seorang pria yang tentunya normal. Walau ungu bukanlah warna favoritenya,tetap saja mau tak mau draco menyukai warna ungu gaun tidur hermione tersebut.

"melihat sesuatu yang kau sukai heh malfoy?" tanya hermione sangat menyindir.

Draco menyeringai. Pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua mata hazel hermione. "sangat granger"

Hermione mendengus. "kejujuranmu benar-benar membuatku semakin yakin kalau kau pria yang mesum." Saat itu juga hermione segera mengikat sabuk jubah tidur sutranya. "kurasa ini jauh lebih baik"

"ya ampun granger. Aku takkan menyentuhmu oke? Otakku ini masih waras."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia memang sangat tak menyukai draco,tapi kali ini ia membutuhkan draco. Hermione segera berbalik,ia berjalan menuju tangga. "ayo malfoy tunggu apa lagi heh?" tanyanya ketika draco malah tetap terdiam pada tempatnya.

"miss mione" hardik dorota. Ia panik nonanya mengajak draco untuk ikut keatas bersamanya.

Hermione berhenti melangkah. Tampa turun dari tangga ia menatap ke bawah. Tepat kearah dorota yang melototinya. "please dorota jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." Ucap hermione dengan nada suara memerintah. "aku hanya akan berbicara dengan malfoy paham?"

Kedua mata dorota menyipit. Ia melihat draco dengan curiga,tapi dia pun pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

Hermione membawa draco ke atas. Mereka berdua berjalan tampa suara melewati salah satu koridor. Jujur saja,setelah beberapa kali ke apartemen keluarga granger baru kali ini hermione mengajaknya keatas. Maka tak heran bila mata draco melihat kesekitarnya dengan rasa tertarik. Khususnya ke sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati ragam lukisan indah hingga lukisan yang begitu jelek terpajang. Membuat draco mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti akan selera seni yang dimiliki mrs granger.

"aku tak percaya kalu ibumu suka juga membeli likisan. Well aku akn maklum bila ia membeli lukisan yang indah tapi untuk beberapa lukisan jelek? Oh yang benar saja!" ucap draco sambil berjalan tepat di belakan hermione.

Hermione seketika berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatapi draco penuh marah."lukisan mana yang kau maksud jelek itu heh?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya,bersikap seolah tak peduli. "well…beberapa lukisan barusan jujur saja menurutku terlihat jelek seolah di buat oleh anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang bahkan belum bisa mengeja."

Tatapan marah hermione tetap terpancar. "saat itu usiaku memang masih 3 tahun malfoy. Namun perlu kau tau aku sudah bisa mengeja saat itu. Bahkan aku sudah bisa membaca satu buku penuh"

Draco sendiri seketika menunjukkan raut wakah yang terkejut mengetahui hermione lah yang melukis lukisan jelek barusan.

"dan yang perlu kau tau juga malfoy. Semua lukisan disini aku yang membuatnya jadi baik lukisan jelek dan indah yang kau katakan tadi akulah yang membuatnya." Ucap hermione lantas berbalik kembali dengan kasar. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakan yang kuat. "dasar tak tau seni" gumannya penuk kesal. Draco tentu mendengarnya,membuat ia menyeringai senang. Sungguh baginya hermione sangat tak bisa di tebak.

#

Satu jam kemudian.

"bagaimana menurutmu malfoy?" tanya hermione,seketika bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya di ranjang. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada,ia tersenyum semanis mungkin. "sejak dulu ia sangat menyukaimu"

"aku tak percaya granger." Sahut draco. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik akan semua yang di ucapkan hermione selama setengah jam penuh itu. Andai saja draco malfoy adalah pria-pria lannya disekolah. Mungkin ia akan loncat-loncat bahagia ketika hermione mengatakan astoria menyukainya.

Hermione melotot. "kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Kan sudah kukatakan dari awal astoria sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku."

Draco lagi-lagi tak merasa tertarik. Ia bahkan lebih memilih berputar-putar di kursi belajar hermione yang beroda. Ya ampun…memang dia pikir kursi itu adalah wahana bermain?

"memang buat apa astoria menceritakan perasaanya padamu hehe?"

Raut wajah hermione seketika berubah. Jelas terlihat tak nyaman sekali. " eu…" hermione terdengar sedang memikirkan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Itu membuat draco menyeringai. Pria berambut pirang itu lantas berhenti berputar-putar dan menatap hermione yang kebingungan.

" tak bisa jawab heh?"

Hermione melotot. " apa maksudmu tak bisa jawab?" tanyanya segera merubah gaya berdirinya. Kedua tangan ramping dan putih mulus itu memengang pingangnya. Ia sangat mengintimidasi,tapi draco bukanlah orang yg gampang di intimidasi.

"kau lupa ya kalau aku bersahabat dengannya? Jelas seorang sahabat menceritakan segalanya."

Draco mendengus mendengarnya. " dan apa kau lupa juga ya? Baru tadi pagi kalau aku gak salah lihat melihat kau berkelahi dengannya bagaikan orang gila. Jadi coba pikirkan apakah logis bagiku percaya bahwa kalian masih bersahabat?"

Sial. Ternyata malfoy mempunyai otak juga. Kupikir akan mudah untuk menipunya. Mengingat diakan akan selalu tertarik dengan wanita.

"mau mengelak apa lagi granger?"

"oke baiklah. Kami memang sudah tak bersahabat. Tapi yang pasti dulu ia pernah berkata seperti itu padaku." Ucap hermione dengan nada suara yang yakin. Namun di dalam hatinya ia jelas ragu akan apa yg ia ucapkan.

Draco tertawa. ini mengelikan baginya. "aku tau kau mempunyai suatu siasat di balik semua omonganmu ini granger."

"apa maksudmu?"

"ayolah akui saja kau punya suatu rencana yang melibatkan akukan untuk memaluka astoria."

Sial. Itu benar sekali malfoy. Kenapa sih kau bisa membaca pikiranku.

" kau tau. Kau tak perlu berbalat-belit lagi. Katakan saja dengan jujur maksud rencanamu granger."

Hermione menhela napasnya. " oke. Aku memang punya rencana. Semua yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Puas?"

Draco menyeringai. Ini menarik. " jadi seperti apa rencanamu itu granger?"

"well…aku mau kau menciumnya di pesta pra ulangtahunku,dan…aku serta teman-temanku akan mengabadikan moment itu dalam sebuah video yang di tonton langsung oleh orang banyak. Sebenarnya aku pun berniat mengundang para paparaji, dan oh iya tak lupa nanti aku akan memberikan beberapa tulisan di video itu sebagi efeknya."

"tulisan seperti apa maksudmu itu?"

Hermione tersenyum. " bagaiman kalau wanita terjalang tahun ini?"

"oh damn granger." Pekik tertawa. ia tertawa sangat lepas sekali. " aku tak percaya kau dapat menjadi seorang bad girl."

Hermione tetap tersenyum." Jadi kau ikut atau tidak?"

"kalau aku ikut apa untungnya untukku granger?"

"kenapa kau bertanya lagi heh? Memang mencium seorang greengrass tak merupakan ke untungan untukmu?"

"aku tak tertarik dengan greengrass."

" ya ampun…sejak kapan seorang draco malfoy tak tertarik dengan wanita? Lagipula astoria itu luar biasa bad girl malfoy. Jadi aku yakin dia juga sudah sangat berpengalaman di atas ranjang. Apa kau masih tak tertarik heh?"

Draco terkekeh tertawa."bagaimana bisa seorang bad girl menyebut orang lain dengan bad girl?"

"aku bukan bad girl oke? Astoria jelas lebih jalang di banding aku. Jadi aku ini bisa di katakan wanita baik-baik."

"oh yeah…kau wanita luar biasa baik dengan segudang rencana jahat. Bagaimana heh?"

Hermione mendengus. Draco sangat bisa membuatnya kesal. " sudahlah. Katakan saja kau ikut atau tidak?"

"tidak" jawab draco singkat dan begitu datar.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia terdengar kecewa. "kenapa tidak?"

"tak manarik."

Hermione lantas melangkah mendekat ke draco. " baiklah bila menurutmu tak manarik. Kalau gitu mari buat menjadi menarik."

"dengan cara apa granger?" draco terdengar malas.

"mari kita buat jadi semacam pertaruhan malfoy. Hanya di antara kau dan aku."

"buat apa aku bertaruh denganmu?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya,seolah bersikap acuh. "emmm…gimana kalau untuk membuktikan kau lebih hebat dari cedric."

"aku memang lebih hebat darinya."

"buktikan kalau gitu"

Draco lantas bangkit berdiri. Raut wajahnya marah. Ia sangat tak suka di ragukanseperti itu."jika aku bisa membuktikannya. Apa yang kumenangkan?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat takut akan draco yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Apakah ia tak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?

"aku akanmembuat sebuah sertifikat yang mengatakan kau lebih hebat di banding tangani sendiri dan juga akan ku cap."

"cap seperti apa granger?"

Sial si malfoy ini.

"emmm" hermione benar-benar bingung. Ia gak punya cap. Diakan bukan para pekerja hukum. "baiklah akan ku cap dengan bibirku. Puas draco? Jarang-jarang aku memberikan kecupan."

Wajah draco semakin nampak serius. Ia tak tersenyum sama sekali walau hermione tengah tersenyum.

"kecupan di kertas heh? Siapa yang mau granger? Lagi pula aku sudah banyak memiliki sertifikat di rumah."

"memang aku harus mengecup di mana lagi malfoy?" bentak hermione cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh dorota yang sejak tadi menguping di luar. Jadi jangan salahkan dorota apabila sekarang ia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Draco saat itu lantas menarik hermione kearahnya membuat wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur itu merapat ke tubuhnya. Hermione memekik kaget. Ia mencoba memberontak. Sayang salah satu tangan draco mengunci kedua tangannya dengan erat untuk memeluk lingkar penggang draco.

Hermione mendongak. Kedua matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan ketakutan secara sekaligus. Tatapan draco terlihat sama marahnya. Tapi tampa rasa takut.

"lepaskan aku malfoy." desis hermione pelan namun mematikan.

Draco tak menurut. Ia takkan melepaskan hermione. "katakan aku jauh lebih hebat di banding diggory. Baru aku akan ku lepaskan."

"takkan. Kau harus membuktikannya dulu. Cium astoria dan aku dengan senang hati mengatakan kau hebat di banding cedric."

Draco mendengus. "bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku mencium wanita lain untuk membuktikan aku lebih hebat di banding cedricmu itu. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh granger?"

"aneh apanya malfoy? Yang aneh itu kau. Jadi lepaskan aku." Hermione kembali memberontak. Ia gak sadar apa kalau itu percuma.

"aku gakaneh granger. Dimana-mana untuk membuktikan aku lebih hebat di banding pacarmu tentu dangan cara menciummu. Bukan astoria yang harus ku cium." Ucap draco sambil menyentuh dagu hermione dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

"baiklah cium aku. Tapi setelah kau mencium astoria. Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau tertarik bertaruh denganku."

"deal."

Hermione mendengus. Ia sangat kesal pada draco."jika kau tak berhasilmenciumnya,kau akan menjadi pelayannku selama seminggu malfoy."

Draco masih menatap marah." Aku pasti berhasil. Jadi siapkan saja bibirmu ini untuk menciumku." Ucap draco. Tangannya yang masih di dagu hermione kini meraba lembut bibir sang queen b.

Hermione segera mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia gak mau di sentuh draco. "bisa lepaskan aku?"

Draco tersenyum. Raut wajah marahnya menghilang ketika menyadari wejah hermione merona. "kenapa heh? Gak suka dengan posisimu yang sedang memelukku ini."

"exusme? Siapa yang memelukmu? Jelas-jelas tanganku kau tahan di sekitar lingkar pinggangmu malfoy."

"well…wajahmu merona tau?"

"ichhhhhh…kenapa sih kau menyebalkan sekali… pokoknya lepaskan aku malfoy." Saat itu hermione menjerit dan ia kembali memberontak. Kali ini kekuatannya jauh lebih bertenaga di banding tadi. Mungkin ini karena ia sudah sangat kesal. Sialnya draco saat itu sedang lengah dan benar-benar tak menduga tenaga hermione bertambah. Jadi dengan sangat terkejut karena hermione berhasil melepaskan diri dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh keranjang,draco tak sadar telah ikut menarik hermione jatuh bersamanya.

Suara gaduh di dalam,membuat dorota tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan menerobos masuk. Pandangan yg tersaji di hadapannyanya membuat ia tercengang.

"miss mione"

Hermione yg berbaring di atas tubuh draco segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia menatap dorota.

"dorota" pekiknya kaget.

Tatapan dorota menajam. "aku tak percaya rupanya miss dari tadi bersama me malfoy sedang melakukan…."

Hermione segera menyela." Dorota ini tak seperti yg kau pikirkan."

Tatapan dorota tak berubah. Ia tetap menatap tajam dan penuh marah."bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan yg aneh-aneh sementara posisimu dgn mr malfoy sanagt intim begitu."

Seakan menyadari posisinya,hermione kembali menatap draco. Draco balasmenatapnya balik. Kedua tangan pria itu masih dalam posisi menyentuh bahu hermione. Sambil menatap tak suka,hermione menangkis tangan draco dan memberikan pencetan yang keras hingga draco memekik kesakitan.

" sialan granger sakit…"

"rasakan itu." Hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya seolah membersihkan diri dari draco. "dan dorota. Kau harus percaya aku tak melakukan apapun dengan malfoy."

"maaf miss,tapi aku takkan percaya." Dorota langsung berbalik sambil berlari dengan terburu-buru untuk keluar dari kamar hermione. "aku akan menelepon ibumu yg sedang berada di perancis sekarang juga"

"dorota jangan." Hermione menjerit dengan kaget. Ini akan kacau jika melibatkan mrs granger. Seperti yang kita tau ibu hermione itu sangat membuat batasab-batasan akan kehidupan seksual hermione setidaknya sampai putrinya itu berusia 18 tahun. Jadi jangan kaget bila hermione masih perawan. Kan ultahnya masih 1 bulan lagi.

Draco yang sejak tadi hanya menonton drama antara hermione dgn dorota akhirnya tertawa begitu puas. " astaga kalian berdua benar-benar lucu."

"kau kira ini lucu heh?dorota akan menelepon ibuku dan semua rencanaku takkan terlaksana. Jadi jangan harap kau dapat menciumku nanti."

"memang kenapa bisa begitu?"

Hermione melotot."karena ibuku akan menyuruhku tinggal di gereja selama seminggu penuh"

Mendengar hal itu. Tawa draco semakin meledak. Hermione sendiri hanya mendengus sebagiai rensponnya terhadap draco. Ia bahkan lebih memilih pergi mengejar dorota dibanding meladeni draco.

"dorota" teriaknya sambil berjalan keluar." Please jangan berlebihan"

#

_** sebelum**_

_**selanjutnya**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Email kalian**_

_**Foto**_

PS: semua nama,tempat dan peristiwa asli telah di ubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah yaitu aku.

Hai girls!

Kalian pasti heran mengapa malam-malam begini aku sudah up date lagi. Well salahkan saja tanganku yang begitu gatal ingin mengetik sesuatu. Apalagi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Seperti yang kita tau D dan B gak masuk sekolah hari ini. Kebanyakan orang mengira mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi itu tak benar sama sekali. Toh nyatanya mereka menghabiskan waktu secara terpisah. B berada di rumahnya dan D entahlah yg pasti di suatu tempat. Mungkin bersama wanita-wanitanya.

Tapi sekarang kita lupakan saja mereka dulu. Ada yg lebih menarik dari mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan A. sore tadi aku melihatnya masuk kedalam supermarket. Sialnya itu adalah supermarkert dimana mr frak bekerja. Iuhh…kalau aku jadi A aku pasti akan segera keluar.

Tapi A tidak. Mugkin karena ia gak tau betapa aneh dan menjijikannya mr freak. Lalu ia keluar dengan membawa kantung belanjaan super besar dan coba tebak kemana dia pergi?

Ho …ho…ho dia pergi ke ostrof center.

Aku tau kalian tak kan percaya. Tapi A memang pergi kesana. Aku heran ngapain ia ke tempat di mana orang-orang yang bermasalah dirawat? Bagaimana menurutmu girls?

_**Penampakan.**_

D baru saja keluar dari kediaman B.

( foto)

C nampak sedang bergalau ria dengan berjalan-jalan tampa tujuan di sekitar jalanan london. Eh tau-tau ia malah berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen A.

(foto)

Wah…wah sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua pria tampan ini?sungguh mereka membuatku penasaran. Terus terang aku akan mengamati dengan seksama.

_**Email kalian**_

**Z:** dear LG

Seriusan A ke ostrof center? Bukankah itu tempat perawatan untuk orang2 yg terlibat hal-hal negative ya? (maksudku seperti para pemakai narkoba,alkoholic,atau yg gila sekalipun) ya ampun….apakah A terlibat hal-hal negative? By lipstik

**X:** dear lipstik

Aku serius. Memang kapan aku menuliskan sesuatu yang bohong?well aku sih malah menduga bukan A yg terlibat hal-hal negative. Seperti yg tadi kutulis,dia itu membawa kantung belanjaan. Jadi kemungkinan besar A hanya datang utk menjenguk. Jadi pertanyaanya siapa yg ia jenguk? By londonGossip.

**Z:** dear LG

Aku sih gak peduli dengan A. aku lebih tertari dengan B dan D. aku sekarang sanagt yakin mereka berdua diam-diam sudah mulai saling suka. Bagaimana menurutmu? Lagipula kemana sih C? kenapa ia tak menjenguk B dan malah keapartemen A? memang dia gak takut jika B direbut?oh ya ampun aku pokoknya tak setuju jika dramione jadian. Oh iya satu baiknya kau tak usah menuliskan tentang mr freak. Dia itu menjijikan tau. By luna89

**X:** dear luna89

Wah…wah… kau sepertinya harus mengontrol emosimu. Dan tentang semua pertanyaanmu itu aku sih gak bisa jawab. Aku kan bukan tuhan. Kalau soal mr freak,sebenarnya aku tak berniat untuk menulis tentangnya. Tapi berhubung ia terlibat akan aktivitas A terpaksa aku menuliskan tentangnya. By londonGossip.

You know you love me. XOXO londonGossip.

#

Sampai di sini chapter 4 ini. Sebagai cat tambahan.

Kalau B itu: hermione

A : astoria

D : draco

C : cedric

Mr freak : harry

Little J : jenny

Nah sekali lagi kukatakn maaf bila ada typo yg luar biasa banyak ataupun ceritanya mulai gak menarik dan gj. Jadi maafkan aku. Dan oh iya kalau nanti aku takkan bisa up date kilat. Mengingat jadwal sekolahku mulai itulah deritanya jika kalian masuk jurusan farmasi.

By the way karena aku cerita mulai binggung utk alur2 selanjutnya jadi aku minta bantuan kalian utk membantuku. Misalnya seperti menjawab pertanyaan yg ku ajukan.

Siapa sih karakter yg kalian benci dari fic ku ini?

Siapa karakter yg kalian suka?

Moment apa yg kalian suka?

Yg menjawab itu,aku akan mengucapka trims sekali. Apalagi kalau di sertai itu sgt membantuku utk membuat cpter selanjutnya.

Dah….please R&R ya.


	5. Chapter 5

London gossip

By: countessCaroline

Rating: T sangat mendekati M

Disclaimer: harpot tentunya punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya CW TV dan novelnya punya cecily von ziegesar.

Hai….aku kembali. Para nungguin gak sih hehehe (maaf berharap ketinggian) well intinya aku senang dapat aku sangat berterimakasih bagi yg sudah mau setia ama R&R fic ku ini. So happy reading. Aku ingatkan dulu ya bahwa aku minta maaf bila ada typo.

**Chapter 5**

**Pesta topeng yang penuh scandal**

"aku pasti bisa. Tentu saja aku pasti bisa" itulah yg sejak tadi keluar dari mulut harry. Tak ada henti-hentinya ia mengucapkn itu. Jantungnya terus berpacu begitu cepat. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menunggu. Namun disisi lain ia pun merasa belum siap untuk menemui seorang astoria greengrass. Seperti yg jenny ucapkan padanya,ia harus menemui astoria dan mengulang semuanya dan tentunya mengembalikan uang pemberian tersebut.

"aku bukanlah pria berpenyakitan,dan aku akan mengembalikan uang pemberian tersebut" ucap harry lagi dan segera berjalan lebih dekat kearah gedung apartemen milik kelurga greengrass. Disaat bersamaan astoria keluar,ia tentu bertatapan dengan harry. Tapi harry begitu bodoh dan aneh,ia malah memutar balik tubuhnya dan segera berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

"hey…" ucap astoria dengan nada setengah berteriak. Ia kenal pria tadi. "kau pegawai swalayan itukan?"

Mendengar teriakan itu harry berhenti. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti mengetahui astoria mengingatnya. Suara langkah kaki yg mendekat membuat harry juga semakin panik. Itu bukan astoriakan?

Pemuh panik ia berbalik dan sangat terkejut mengetahui asttoria ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum namun raut wajahnya nampak kebingungan. Kedua mata kebiruannya menatap harry dari bawah hingga atas. Kini ia tertawa terkejut.

"kau satu sekolah denganki?"

"eu…yeah begitulah…" jawab harry. Saat itu ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Pokoknya tak boleh mempermalikan dirinya lagi. "aku memang sekolah di hogwarts school dan aku satu angkatan denganmu"

"wow" gumam astoria tak menyangka. Dengan masih tersenyum ia bertanya. " bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

Harry menunduk." Emmm… mungkin karena aku tak terkenal dan mungkin juga karena kau begitu sibuk sehingga kau tak memerhatikan sekitarmu"

Tawa astoria meledak. "oh ya ampun demi merlin kau lucu sekali. Sungguh awalmya kukira kau orang yang aneh"

" aku memang di juluki seperti itu"

"maksudmu?"

"ya…emmm… kau tau. Di sekolah aku lebih di kenal dengan sebutan mr freak"

" wow…jadi kau si mr freak itu?" tatapan astoria melebar,tak menyangka. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. "bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu tak terkenal sementara hampir setiap saat aku mendengar seluruh hogwarts membicarakanmu"

Harry mengangkat bahunya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak terlalu peduli. " yeah mereka memang membicarakanku tapi sebagai mr freak bukan harry potter"

Tatapam astoria melembut. Entah kenapa ia merasa prihatin terhadap harry. Dengan tersenyum ia kembali berbicara berharap perkataanya dapat menghibur harry." Well kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku menjadi orang pertama yg memanggilmu dengan harry potter. Keberatan?"

"a…a…a…aaapa…?"

Astoria tersenyum." Aku tak salahkan? Maksudku namamu harry potterkan?"

Harry mengangguk. Jujur saja ia senang dan sama sekali tak keberatan.

"so harry bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu kedokter?"

"emmm sebenarnya…eu…bbbelum"

" kenapa belum?"

Harry menghela napasnya. Inilah saatnya." Aku tak menderita penyakit parkinson ataupun penyakit apapun dan emmm sebenarnya…." Harry berhenti berbicara. Ia mengambilsebuah amplop dari tasnya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada astoria." Eu….aku mau mengembalikan uang yg kau berikan padaku"

Tatapan kecewa terpancar dari astoria. " well harry sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku sungguh ingin kau memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter"

" tapi aku pun berkata jujur bahwa aku tak terkena penyakit apapun. Saat itu aku hanya emmm…eu…hanya…"

Astoria menyela. " apa maksudmu grogi"

Harry menelan ludahnya. Itu benar sekali." Yeah aku grogi saat itu"

Astoria tersenyum."kau grogi karena kau tau aku saeu sekolah denganmu?"

Tentu saja bukan,pikir harry di dalam benaknya. Tapi saat itu ia tak berani untuk mengatakan yang sebebarbya. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"oh ayolah kau tak usah grogi seperti itu. Aku takkan memandang rendah dirinmu walaupun kau bekerja di sebuah swalayan"

"benarkah?" suara harry meninggi. Lagi-lagi ia memealukan dirinya.

"ya bagiku bekerja paruh waktu itu sangat keren andai ibuku memberikan ijin aku pasti sudah menghabiskan waktuku dengan bekerja paruh waktu sepanjang hari"

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya. Astoria sungguh membuatnya takjub. Kedua mata harry pun hanya terfokus pada astoria.

"by the way harry,sepertinya kita akan telat ke sekolah bila kita hanya saling berdiam diri saja di sini so bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekolah?mau bareng dgnku?"

Tampa perlu di jawab lagi kita oasti tau apa yang akan di jawab harry. Pastinya ia akan sangat senang sekali.

##

**Hogwarts,tepat di halaman depan.**

Hermione tersenyum. Pagi hari ini ia telah duduk bersama ke-3 pengikutnya di tangga suci mereka. Dalam posisi duduk di anak tangga yg lebih tinggi,kita bakal langsung tau bahwa hermionelah ratunya. Pada saat itu halaman depan hogwarts memang di padati oleh murid-murid lainnya yang sibuk berdatangan ataupun hanya sekedar nongkrong sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Diantara sekumpulan orang-orang yg sibuk berlalu lalang,seorang jenny potter tak kalah terlihat sibuknya. Ia berlari-lari sambil membawa sebuah kantung besar yg entahlah berisi apa itu. Penuh napas ngos-ngosan ia menghampiri hermione.

Hermione tak menyapa. Wanita berambut cokelat itu malah menatao jam rolex yang terhias di tangannya. Kemudian baru dengab tersenyum ia menatap jenny.

"sangat tepat waktu little J" ucap hermione dengan nada suara yg jelas mengintimidasi.

Jenny menghembuskan napasnya. Ia merasa lega sekali atas keberhasilannya untuk datang tepat waktu.

"senang mendengarnya mione" henny menyahut dengan tersenyum.

"well aku pun senang, tapi akan lebih senang lagi apabila kau telah menyelesaikan apa yg ku perintahkan. Bagaimana little J?"

"tentu saja sudah" jawab jenny. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ia menunjukkan kantung besar bawaanya." Semua undangan-undangan ini kutulis dengan tulisan tanganku sendiri satu demi satu,tampa ada cacat sedikitpun. Bagaimana?"

"emmm bagus" sehut hermione,terdebgar tak terkesan sama sekali."dan bagaimana dengan undangan untuk astoria ?"

"untuk astoria?" ulang jenny sama sekali tak mengerti. Ini diluar dugaanya. Lagi pula dari daftar tamu undangan yg di berikan hermione kemarin jelas tak ada nama astoria. Jenny tak mungkin salah baca.

"jenny?" hermione menuntut jawaban segera mungkin."aku minta undangan untuk astoria sekarang juga little J"

"ttttapi hermione…eu…dari daftarmu kemarin tak ada nama astoria sama sekali. Jjjjadi…aaaku tak_"

"kau apa?" hermione menyela. Nada suaranya meninggi marah." Kau tak membuatnya kan?"

Jenny panik. " hermione aku berani bersumpah di daftarmu kemarin tak ada sama sekali nama astoria"

"memang tak ada. Tapi aku sudah memerintahkan kepada lavender,padma,dan parvatil jadi." Hermione berhenti berbicara. Ia menoleh dan menatap penuh tajam kearah ke-3 pengikutnya." Aku tak salahkan? Maksudku aku udah memerintahkan kalian bertiga untuk memberitau jenny right?"

Ketiganya saling melirik. Jujur saja mereka tak memberitau jenny. Mereka benar-benar lupa. Lagi pula siapa juga yg akan ingat apabila di beri perintah disaat hari telah sangat larut malam. Bukankah lebih baik tidur.

"jangan katakan kalian lupa memberitaunnya"

"tentu saja tidak" lavender segera menjawab. Ia menoleh kearah jenny. " benarkan little J aku sudah memberitaumu?" saat itu kedua mata lavender terlihat diam-diam mengancam."katakan saja kau lupa membuatnya. Itu akan lebih mudah di banding kau mencari-cari alasan seolah kami bertiga yang salah" lanjut lavender segera bangkit berdiri.

"itu benar sekali" padma ikut berbicara. Ia ikut berdiri di samping lavender begitu pula dengan parvatil. Mereka bertiga kompak membuat jenny merasa di intimidasi. Tatapan jenny sendiri menajam. Baginya ini tindakan yg tidak adil dan begitu curang. Namun harus bagaiman lagi. Ia hanyalah jenny potter. Orang biasa dan masih anak tahun pertama.

"akui saja little J" kali ini parvatil ikut-ikutan.

Oh ya ampun.

Jenny menghela napasnya. Ia menunduk dala-dalam."maafkan aku ini kesalahanku mione"

"oh oke. Bagus sekali. Belum apa-apa kau sudah berbohong padaku"

"maafkan aku" jenny tetap menunduk. Perasaanya begitu marah. Ingin sekali ia memberikan tinjunya kepada lavender, parvatil.

Hermione menghela napas dengan keras. Ia merasa kesal. " sini undangan untukmu"

Mendengar hal itu,jenny yang menunduk segera mendongak. Kedua matanya menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya. "tapi itukan undangan untukku hermione"

"awalmya itu memang undangan untukmu dear. Tapi karena kau tak membuat undangan untuk astoria aku terpaksa mengambilnya kembali"

"mione" jenny memelas. Air mata menumpuk di kedua matanya. Ia sangat senang ketika hermione pula hanya jennylah anak tahun pertama yg di undang. Jadi ia sangat senang. Dan sekarang hermione akan mengambilnya kembali. Itu gak mungkinkan? Ini jangan sampai terjadi. " undangan itu sudah kutulis dengan namaku. Jadi_"

"aku tak peduli. Kemarikan"

Jenny terdiam. Penuh ragu-ragu ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah undangan bewarna ungu. Itu benar-benar undangan yg indah. Setidaknya itulah yg akan dikatakan anak-anak perempuan. Belum lagi tulisan tangan jenny begitu rapi dan indah.

"mione" lagi-lagi jenny memelas.

"jangan memohon padaku oke? Salahkan saja dirimu sendiri. Jadi kemarikan" her,ione bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil undangan itu dengan kasar. Tatapannya pun langsung menoleh kesamping kearah ke-3 pengikutnya."pulpen" mintanya. Lavender segera mengambil di tasnya dan memberikannya pada hermione.

Tampa ragu hermione mencoret nama jenny dan menggantikannya dengan nama astoria. "nah sempurna"

Lavender,padma,dan parvatil segera tersenyum. Sedangkan jnnysudah pasti ia sangat sedih. Hermione yg tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke mereka. Senyumya menghilang. "tunggu apa lagi heh? Bukankah ini waktunya bagi kalian membagikan undangan-undangan itu?"

"kau benar" lavender tersenyum penuh ketakutan sebelum akhirnya segera menarik si kembar dan jenny untuk berbalik pergi meninggalkan hermione seotang diri. Si queen bee tersebut kembali tersenyum ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat astoria baru saja tiba. Entahlah dia bersama siapa siapa sekarang. Tapi yg jelas bagi hermione pria di samping astoria itu sangat menjijikan.

Ia melangkah berjalan. Sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah yg ramah. Astoria yang tengah asik berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan harry tersebut tak menyadari hermione mendekat kearahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika langkah kakinya harus berhenti dan terdengar sebuah sapaan.

"pagi as"

"oh hermione" raut wajah ceria astoria langsung sirna.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Senyum di wajahnya pun menghilang. Tak ada lahi ramah-ramah. "aku sungguh tak suka kau tetap memanggilku dengan hermione"

"oke kalau begitu maumu B" sahut astoria dengan nada penuh penekanan ketika ia menyebut B. tatapan matanya pun ikut menajam ketika hermione sendiri tengah menatap penuh benci padanya. Keadaan ini tentu membuat harry merasa tak nyaman. Memang siapa pula yg akan nyaman apabila berada di tengah-tengah kedua wanita yg saling menatap benci. Harry memberanikan untuk berbicara.

"ehemz" ia berdeham,membuat hermione dan astoria menoleh padanya. Tatapam astoria jelas jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding tatapan merendahkan dari hermione. " eu…astoria…aku emmmm…kkkurasa ada baiknya apabila aku_"

"tak perlu" potong hermione."tak perlu repot-repot utk takkan lama" saat itu juga hermione menatap kembali kearah astoria. " karena pacar aneh dan menjijikanmu ini begitu tak sabaran aku langsung pada intinya saja as. Jadi_"

"aku bukan pacarnya" tiba-tiba harry malah menyela, membuat ia kembali mendapatkan tatapan merendahkan dari hermione. "maksudku kami tak pacaran,astoria dan aku baru kenal hari ini dan_'

"please who care?" sahut hermione luarbiasa ketus." Ada baiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu saja pria berkaca mata yang luar biasa aneh nan memjijikan"

"hermione please" protes astoria "katakan saja apa yg kau mau katakan?"

Hermione mendengus." Well aku hanya mau memberikan undangan ini untukmu,dan kau harus datang" hermione segera menyerahkan undangan itu.

Astoria menerimanya. Keningnya pun berkerut ketika melihat undangan itu bukan untuknya. Jelas-jelas ada nama jenny potter disana,hanya saja sebuah coretan tak elit terhias di sana. "kau memberikanku undangan bekas orang lain?" tanya astoria dengan nada suara yang tak percaya sekaligus kesal.

"well jangan salahkan aku untuk itu. Asal kau tau saja sebenarnya tak ada undangan yg tersisa untukmu. Tapi mengingat kau pernah menjadi sahabatku terpaksa aku harus mengundangmu"

Astoria menghela napasnya. " aku tau kau pasti punya rencanakan di balik semua ini? Jadi mione berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi baik"

Hermione tersenyum. "aku memang baik dan semua orang tau itu as. So enggak usah banyak omong,kau hanya perlu datang dan enjoy its party. Paham?"

Astoria mendengus dan itu membuat hermione semakin tersenyum." Well sekarang aku perlu pergi dulu ke pacarku yg luar biasa tampan dan tidak menjijikan seperti pacar baru mu ini. See you as,dan jangan berani-beraninya kau mengajak pacarmu ini kepestaku" hermione segera menoleh ke harry."kau tak di undang aneh" hermione berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia bahkan tak peduli walau harry berteriak protes padanya.

##

**Halaman belakang hogwarts.**

"well diggory sebenarnya aku mau menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu hanya saja sepertinya pacarmu akan memberikan jawaban yang lebih tepat" itulah yg di ucapkan draco tepat disaat ia melihat hermione melanhkah mendekati mereka.

Hermione tiba dan segera memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi cedric. Membuat pria tampan itu menoleh padanya.

"hermione"

"hai" sapa hermione balik. Jelas ia terlihat senang dapat bertemu dengan cedric. Jujur saja walau ia selalu benci untuk melihat cedric dengan pakaian basket dan penuh keringat seperti sekarang,untuk hari ini ia tak peduli. Ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya tersebut. Wajar saja mengingat cedric kan sudah tak menelepon dan bertemu dengannya selama 3 hari penuh.

"nak kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya" ucap draco. Ia menyeringai kepada hermione yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. " tak perlu membuang-buang tenagamu dgn menatapku tajam seperti itu granger"

"ini kulakukan karena kau menyebalkan"

"yeah aku memang menyebalkan,tapi aku juga tau kau membutuhkanku. So granger sampai bertemu di pestamu" tampa banyak berbicara lagi draco pergi. Apa dia gak sadar ya kalau semua perkataanya tadi semakin memancing ke marahan cedric. Atau jangan-jangan ia memang sengaja lagi.

"apa maksud draco barusan?dan kenapa kau mengundangnya?" tanya cedric sambil melepaskan secara perlahan-lahan rengkuhan hermione di tangannya.

Kening hermione mengerut."aku tak tau kalau kau akan bereaksi marah bila aku mengundang sahabatmu. Bukankah dulu kau selalu berharap agar aku berdamai dengannya?"

"iya itu benar,tapi sekarang itu membuatku khawatir"

"apa yg kau khawatirkan?" hermione terlihat semakin tak mengerti akan tingkah cedric yg aneh.

"kau dan draco"

"memang ada apa aku dengannya?"

Tatapan cedric menajam. "bahwa kau dan dia terlibat hub spesial di belakangku"

"oh yg benar saja?" gumam hermione tak menyangka cedric mencurigainnya. "kami tak terlibat hub spesial apapun ced. Kau tau aku membencinya kan?"

Cedric mendengus. "kau yakin kau membencinya? Bagiku apa yg dikatakan london gossip akhir-akhir ini jelas tdk terlihat seperti kau membencinya"

"oh jadi kau percaya pada london gossip"

"yeah memang apa lagi yg harus kulakukan? Jelas-jelas ada foto draco yg nampak baru keluar dari kediamanmu. Itu sungguh membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau mengundang draco malam-malam datang ke apartemenmu"

"kami hanya berbicara bisnis"

"bisnis?pada jam 12 malam?"

Hermione menghela napasnya."yeah bila kau masih tak percaya tanyakan sakja pada dorota. Ia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku menyuruh malfoy datang pada jam 8.30 tapi sahabat berengsekmu itu datang tepat dua jam setelahnya"

"jika itu memang benar. Kau tak perlu menyuruhnya untuk masuk"

"tapi bisnis ini penting. Mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya"

"memang ada bisnis apa kau dengannya?"

Sialan kenapa cedric tetap ingin tau. Ia tak pernah secemburu ini. Jujur saja aku senang ia cemburu,tapi lama-lama ini menyebalkan. Lagipula mana mungkin aku mengatakan tentang taruhanku dengan malfoy. Bisa-bisa dia akan marah lagi dengannku. Oh itu tak boleh terjadi.

"hanya bisnis tentang sekolah. Kau tentu ingatkan malfoy adalah ketua osis untuk asrama cowok dan aku ketua osis utk asrama cewek. Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

"tetap saja kau tak usah mengundangnya ke apartemenmu dan _"

Hermione menyela." Ced berhentilah untuk mencurigaiku. Memang kau kira aku tak tau kalau kau datang ke apartemen astoria"

Cedric seketika terdiam. Hermione sendiri menghela napasnya. " dengar sebenarnya kau tak mau mencurigaimu. Aku percaya padamu lagipula kau sedah berjanji padaku bahwa kau takkan mendekati astoria jadi kumohon jangan rusak kepercayaanku padamu"

"aku memang tak mendekatinya. Kau harus percaya padaku"

"aku percaya" jawab hermione lalu mendekat merengkuh leher cedric. Ia mendongak dan mencium bibir cedric. Pria itu membalasnya."aku milikmu" gumam hermione di sela-sela ciumannya dengan cedric. Oh betapa romantisnya itu hanya saja apakah apa yg di ucapkan hermione itu benar? Aku sendiri gak yakin ia milik cedric,bisa sajakan ia milikorang lain.

##

"bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampilanku?" tanya harry terhadap jenny.

"bagus" jawab jenny singkat. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot untuk menoleh. Ia lebih memilih melamun dengan tatapan sedih di meja makan. perasaanya benar-benar terluka hermione lebih memilih mengambil undangannya dan memberikannya pada astoria. Jenny sulit mempercayai ini tapi yang pasti sekarang ia semakin benci pada astoria.

"jen kau bahkan tak melihatku" keluh harry. Ia kesal pada tingkah jenny.

"ya ampun harry….ada apa denagnmu sih? Memang buat apa pula kau berdandan?" jenny menoleh ia menatap kesal.

Harry nyengir. Ia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal itu dengan salah tingkah. "well aku diajak seseorang keluar"

Tatapan jenny menajam." Siapa heh?"

Wajah harry memerah." Eu…astoria greengrass"

"oh my god" pekik jenny terkejut. Ia sekarang terbatuk-batuk."yg benar saja? Kau tak berbohongkan?

"aku tak berbohong dia memang mengajakku. Maksudku dia terpaksa mengajakku. Kau tau sebenarnya ia di ajak ibunya ke acara penghargaan namun ia gak mau ikut dan ia juga gak mau datang ke pesta granger jadi demi mencari alasan ia bilang ke ibunya akan pergi denganku."

"oh harry" jenny bangkit berdiri.

"kenapa?apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"tidak sama sekali. Kau hebat" sahut jenny terlalu ceria. " dan sekarang kurasa aku harus pergi, thank harry"

##

Suara musik yg keras terdengar di seluruh ruangan yang luar biasa mewah dan megah itu. Dekorasi ruangan itu juga sangat menakjubkan. Dengan di dominasi dengan warna ungu tuangan yg telah di sewa seharian penuh oleh mrs granger itu sangat sempurna untuk pesta pra ultah hermione. Mrs granger memang eak pernah merasa ragu menghabiskan berdolar-dolar uangnya demi hermione. Mengingat selam 3 bulan penuh ia tak bisa pulang dan masih harus ada si perancis. Tentunya ia akan melakukan apapun yg diminta hermione.

"pestamu nampak luar biasa hermione" ucap lavender yg saat itu memakai sebuah gaun biru ketat beserta topeng yg serasi. Ini memang pesta topeng.

"aku setuju" ucap padma. Ia sendiri memakai gaun bewarna orange.

"ini melebihi luar biasa" kali ini suara parvatil. Ia nampak sangat bahagia walau penampilannya sgt jelek dengan gaun bewarna kuning itu. " kita harus bersulang" ia mengangkat gelasnya tinngi-tinggi dan mereka berempat pun bersulang sambil mengatakan fantastik secara bersamaan.

"wah…wah…wah… semua nampak bahagia rupanya" itu draco malfoy. Ia menghampiri hermione. Penampilan pria itu lumayan memukau. Dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu bewarba merah darah serta jas dan celana merah serupa draco memang selalu nampak fashionnable. Topeng berbentuk setengah bewarna merah dan memiliki semacam tanduk kecil itu semakin menunjang penampilan draco sebagai pangeran red devil.

"lumayan juga kau malfoy" ucap hermione memnuat draco menyeringai. Hermione sendiri lantas mendengus dan menyesal telah memuji draco. "jangan menyeringai begitu malfoy, kau semakin terlihat sangat mirip dengan setan"

"setan yg tampan pastinya,bukan begitu girls?" sahut draco kepada ketiga pengikut hermione.

"tentu saja" ucao ketiganya kompak dengan suara riang dan penuh damba.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia sangat kesal akan tingkah draco yg selalu menggoda wanita, dan hermione jauh lebih kesal kepada setiap wanita yg draco rayu. Maka tak heran sekarang ia tengah menatap tajam kepada ketiga pengikutnya.

"guys kurasa kalian boleh pergi. Aku perlu bicara debgan malfoy"

Ketigannya berubah cemberut,tapi tetap menurut. Hermione kan bos mereka. Namun mereka bertiga tak lupa untuk memberikan kiss bye pada draco. Tentu draco membalas dgn mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya." Malfoy bisakah kau tak menggoda wanita di hadapanku?"

"kenapa heh? Meraa terganngu atau cemburu?"

"lupakan saja" ucap hermione. Ia tak mau berlama-lam mengobrol dengan draco. Mengingat cedric pun akan datang kepestanya. " dengar aku mau rencanaku berhasil. Kau bawa astoria ke puncak gedung ini dan cium dia paham?"

"kenapa harus disana?"

"ya ampun malfoy masa kau tak mengerti. Di sana itu sidah di siapkan sebuak kamera yg akan merekam kalian. Apa sekarang kau paham?

"baiklah aku paham. So dimana greengrass?"

Hermione menghela napasnya dengan kesal. " sialan malfoy,kupikie kau sudah menemukannya"

"jgn marah padaku granger. Aku batu tiba tau"

"iya ya ya baiklah" gumam hermione sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Ia mencari sosok astoria. Tentu akan mudah mencarinya mengingat rambut astoria yg pitang keemasan itu memiliki ciri tersendiri di banding yang lainnya. "nah itu dia" ucap hermione dengan menunjukk kearah wanita yg baru tiba dari kejauhan tersebut.

Itu astoria. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang ketat yg memamerkan punggung mulusnya. Gaun silver berlengan itu sungguh luar biasa. Yak kalah dengan gaun merah selutut berbelahan dada tampa lengan milik hermione.

"tunggu apa lagi malfoy?"

"baiklah granger. Siapkan saja bibirmu itu untuk menciumku." Draco segera pergi. Penuh percaya diri ia menghampiri astoria. Melihat itu hermione mendengus.

"hey" semuah suara terdengar. Lalu hermione dapat merasakan sekarang ia di peluk dari belakang dan lehernya pun terasa di kecup. Hermione terkekeh ke gelian. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"cedric hentikan kau membuatku geli"

"tapi kau saja?" goda cedric dengan masih merangkul lingkar pinggang hermione.

"jujur iya" hermione tertawa dan cedric ikut tersenyum.

##

Keadaaan ini benar-benar canggung. Sejak tadi di antara harry dan astoria hanya berjalan dengan tampa suara. Ini tak eperti di harapkan harry. Harusnya mereka berdua bergandengan tangan sambil berbicara penuh tawa. Itulah yg harry harapkan. Namun sepertinya astoria sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri.

Wanita itu memikirkab cedric. Khususnya beberapa hari yg lalu ketika pria itu datang ke apartemennya dan mengatakan I love you padanya. Well tidak seperti wanita lain yg akan senang astpria malah nampak sedih. Ia gak menyangka cedric akan setega itu pada hermione. Tentu astoria dengan marah menolak,baginya hermione tetaplah sahabatnya dan ia tak kan menghianatinya.

"kau idiot atau apa heh?" bentak astoria pada cedric.

"aku tak idiot as. Aku hanya mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Apa itu salah?"

" sangat salah. Dengar ced aku tak mencintaimu. Kejadian waktu itu hanya kecelakaan"

"kau mencintaiku as"

"astaga kau ini sungguh idiot. Jika aku jadi kau aku akan lebih memilih bersama orang yg mencintaiku"

"tapi aku sudah lama eak mencintai hermione"

"demi merlin ced, jika kau sungguh mencintaiku ku mohon tetap bersam hermione oke? Aku mohon padamu"

"astoria_"

" ini janji. Kau harus menepatinya"

Itulah kejadiaan yg terus berputar-putar di kepala astoria. Jujur saja ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya berkat sebuah suara yg berteriak.

"harry" teriak sirius black.

Harry lantas menghampiri sambil menarik astoria untuk ikut dengannya. "hey sirius…"

Sirius tersenyum. Jelas-jelas ia sedang mengoda harry yang akhirnya membawa seorang wanita itu." Wah aku senang sekali akhirnya kau menoneon konserku dengan mengajak seseorang khususnya wanita" Saat itu juga sirius melirik jahik kepada tangan harry yg sedang bertautan dengan tangan astoria. Sontak harry melepaskannnya dgn buru-buru.

"eu…dia…dia astoria sirius. Dan astoria perkenalkan ini eu….."

"sirius. Sirius black ayah angkat harry dan juga vokalis band yg kalian akan tonton"

Astoria tersenyum. "senang bertemu denganmu sir, aku astoria greengrass"

Sirius semakin tersenyum lebar. " oh jadi kau astoria yang selalu harry_"

"eu sirius kurasa sudah cukup" potong harry. Ia gak mau sirius membongkar semuannya." Kau tak mau latihan dulu, bukankah konsernya mau di mulai"

Sirius tersenyum jahil. Ini lucu baginya. "oke baiklah sampai ketemu di dalam" saat itu juga harry bernapas lega. Hampir saja ia memalukan dirinya lagi di hadapan astoria.

"so itu ayah angkatmu?" tiba-tiba terdengat suara astoria.

"emmmm yah begggggitulah" harry tergagap. Ia segera menunduk tak berani mendongak. Sementara astoria sendiri diam-diam menahan tawa akan tingkah harry.

"aku tak percaya pada kencan pertama kau sudah mengajakku berkenalan dengan ayahmu?"

Harry mendongak terkejut." Jjjjadi ini kencan?"

Astoria tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya tertawa dgn lepas "oh harry kau benar-benar orang yg humoris"

Harry nyengir. Rasanya ia senang sekali dapat membuat astoria tertawa. Penuh bangga akan dirinya ia menatap astoria. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, namun tak lama karena ada suara hp yg berbunyi.

"eu…harry hp mu berbunyi" kata astoria berhenti tertawa.

"oh" pekik harry tersadar. Ia segera mengambil hpnya di saku celana. Itu adalah sms dari jenny. Dengan huruf besar-besar tertera bacaan aku dalam bahaya please kemari! Kau tau draco malfoykan?

"kenapa?" tanya astoria ketika melihat wajah harry memucat

"adikku dalam bahaya"

"bahaya semacam apa?"

"entahlah yg pasti ia sms bahwa ia dlm bahaya dan ada nama draco malfoy di sebut. Aku sungguh tak mengerti"

"oh shit" pekik astoria."kalau gitu adik mu memang dlm bahaya. Ayolah kita harus menyusulnya"

##

Hermione benar-benar gelisah. Ia memang nampak sedang menari-nari dengan cedric tapi pikirannya sejak tadi tak bisa berhenti memikirkab draco. Sampai sekarang belum ada aba-aba dari lavender. Sialan kenapa begitu lama. Ini sudah saatnya. Apa sih yg malfoy lakukan?

Tak berapa lam dari kejauhan ia melihat padma melambai-lambai dari kejauhan. Itu berarti lavender sudah mulai merekam. Hermione mengangguk,padma balas mengangguk dan menjalankan tugasnya untuk menampilkan liputan langsung lavender dalam infokus.

"kenapa hermione?" tanya cedric.

Hermione tersenyum."bukan apa-apa aku hanya haus. Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil minum?"

"baiklah"

Hermione berjalan dgn cedric untuk lebih mendekat kearah panggung yg telah di lengkapi infokus tersebut.

"hermione" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Parvatil berlari-lari menghampiri." Kita perlu "

"bicara apa sih? Kau sungguh menganggu parvatil"

"kumohon"

Cedric terkekeh pelan." Turuti saja mione. Sepertinya memang penting. Bukan begitu parva?"

"trims ced" saat itu juga hermione ditarik menjauh dari cedric oleh parvatil. Tentu ini membuat hermione kesal. " parvatil apa yg kau mau bicarakan heh? Jika tak penting aku akan marah" ucap hermione pelan namum mematikan.

Parvatil melihat ke sekeliling. Orang-orang masih sibuk berpesta ria, tak mempedulikan mereka berdta sama sekali. Musik pun semakin terdengat keras. "ini seriuasan penting"

"seberapa penting heh?"

"aku tak tau seberapa penting ini bagimu,tapi yg pasti aku baru saja melihat dengan mataku sendiri bahwa astoria baru saja tiba debgan si mr freak"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "kau sungguh mengesalkanku parva. Mana mungkin astoria baru tiba? Sejak tadi aku udah melihatnya tau."

"aku serius"

Hermione menghela napasnya."sudahlah kau ini aneh-aneh saja" ucapnya kesal. Disaat bersamaan terdengar suara cumbuan. Rupanya sudah di tayangkan. Orang-orang sontak berhenti menari dan berbondong-bondong mendekat kearah infokus. Hermione tersenyum.

"lihatkan parvatil. Astoria jelas-jelas sedang bersama draco."

Parvatil lantas hanya diam. Ia tak berani berbicara lagi. Kemudian Gambar dilayar pun terlihat draco sedang menghimpit astoria yg bertopeng itu ke tembok. Bibir draco melumat habis-habisan bibirnya. Ia nampak terlihat sedikit memberontak, namun draco terlihat lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Bahkan sekarang draco sedang mencumbu leher wanita itu. Memberikan dgn jelas sebuah tanda kiss mark. Tentu saja walau wanita itu berontak ia tetap mengeluarkan desahan.

Tak lama semua yg di harapkan hermione berakhir. Draco malfoy mendapatkan sebuah tinjuan keras di sudut bibir dan rahangnya. Bahkan ia sampai terjatuh kebawah. Harry meninjunya.

"ia adikku idiot"

Draco meludah. Ludahnya bewarna merah darah." Apa maksudmu kau kakaknya. Astoria jelas-jelas tak memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Kau kira aku gak tau heh?" draco bangkit berditi dan hendak memberikan sebuah tinjuan balik. Namun harry menghindar dgn libcah dan ketika draco lengah ia memukul draco sgt keras hingga terjatuh kembali.

Tepat saat itu astoria muncul. Maksudku benar-benar astoria yg asli. Ia menjerit terkejut melihat harry memukul draco habis-habisan. Dengan segra ia menarik harry untuk berhenti.

"harry berhenti. Kau bisa membuatya mati"

"ia pantas mendapatkan itu" teriak harry." Jangan berani lagi kau mendekati adikku lagi" harry segera melepaskan tangan astoria darinya dab ia pun memeluk jenny yg menangis. Astoria menghela napasbya . ia hanya menatap draco yg terbaring tsb.

"aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan tindakan memalukan itu pada seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun draco"

Draco tak menatap astoria. Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dgn lelah. Jelas bibirnya terluka dan ia merasa kesakitan. "urus saja urusanmu greengrass" ucap draco ketus.

"eke baiklah. Akan ku urus urusanku sendiri draco." Sahut astoria merasa marah dan luar biasa kecewa akan perilaku draco yang tak pernah berubah padanya. "ayo harry kita pergi"

Harry menoleh sambil merangkul jenny yg masih menangis. Mereka bertiha lantas pergi tampa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada draco. Hermione terkejut melihat apa yg terjadi. Sialan itu memang bukan astoria dan makin tambah menyebalkan ketika itu adalah jenny. Hermione semakin marah. Ia menatap parvatil.

"kenapa kau tak bilang?"

"aku sudah saja yg tak percaya padaku mione"

"kau harusnya terus bilang hingga aku percaya" hermione membentak." Aaaaah…ini menyebalkan sekali" melihat hermione marah parvatil memutuskan segera pergi.

"seberapa menyebalkan heh?" tanya astoria" sudah kuduga ini semua rencanamu"

Hermione mendengus." Iya memang kenapa heh?"

"kau sungguh keterlaluan hermione" ucap astoria. " dan sekarang terbikti kau mendapatkan balasan yg setimpal bukan? Ku ucapkan selamat" saat itu juga astoria melemparkan sebuah wig yg percis seperti rambutnya tepat ke muka hermione. Lalu ia berbalik pergi.

"aku akan membalasnya as" hermione berteriak. Ia benar-benar merasa telah di permalukan."ku jamin kau akan menyesal"

"harusnya kau yg menyesal hermione" hermione menoleh ke belakang. Itu cedric. " ced ini bukan salahku. Kau harus percaya padaku"

"oh yg benar saja? ,asihkan kau pantas mengatakan itu?"

"cedric please" air mata hermione menumpuk." Jangan menyalahkanku seperti itu,kau sungguh terlihat membenciku"

"aku memang membencimu" cedric membentak. Amarahnya sudah di ambang batas. "semua orang membencimu hermione. Mereka sangat membencimu" saat itu juga cedric memutuskan pergi. Ia tak peduli dengan wajah pucat hermione. Wanita berambut cokelat itu segera tejatuh ke lantai. Ia merasa tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Hatinya baru saja hancur berantakkan.

##

Semua urang telah pergi satu per satu. Hermione yg marah membentak mengusir mereka semua. Termasuk ke ketiga pengikutnya. Dengan rambut acak-abakan dan riasan wajah yg luntur hermione sangat mengerikan. Penuh marah ia megambil wig yg di lempar astoria padanya dan melangkah cepat menuju lift menemui draco.

"malfoy" jeritnya. Pria yang di panggil itu tak menoleh dan justru malah asik duduk di ujung gedung dgn melamun menatap laju lalu lintas di bawah sana."ini semua salahmu malfoy"

"kau selau saja menyalahkanku" suara draco sangat pelan namun tak menoleh sama sekali.

"ini memang salahmu" jerit hermione."jika kau tak mencium si bocah potter itu semua takkan begini" hermione lantas melemparkanwig yg ia pegang. Wig itu tepat mengenai kepala draco. Jelas draco yg sejak tadi sebenarnya menahan marah kini bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah hermione. Ia terlihat sama kacaunya dengan hermione. Bahkan lebih parah.

"kau kira siapa yg menyuruhku heh?"

"aku memang menyuruhmu,tapi bukan mencium si potter. Memang kau tak tau kalau dia bukan astoria? Atau jangan2 kau tak peduli lagi ia astoria atau bukan. Kau hanya peduli dengan gairahmu sehingga dgn seenaknya kau memberikan ciumanmu pada setiap wanita. Jika iya aku sangat membencimu"

"kalau gitu aku pun membencimu"

Draco jujur sangat marah. Ia bahkam ingin sekali memberi hermione pelajaran namun draco sdar ia bukanlah pria cemen yg melawan seorang wanita. Dengan gentle ia lebih memilih pergi dan melewati hermione begitu saja.

Hermione mendengus tak percaya. Ini semakin membuatnya marah."aku belum pernah sebenci ini pada seseorang malfoy. Seluuh tubuhku dari kaki hingga kepala sangat membencimu." Lagi-lagi hermione berteriak dan kali ini ia merenggek menangis. Ma,um draco tak menyahut. Ptia itu jelas lebih dapat mengendalikan perasaanya. Dengan tenang ia berjalan melewati loft. Itu sangat membuat hermione putus asa.

"baiklah. Marah saja denganku. Benci saja aku sekalian. Semua orang memang benci padaku. Mereka semua lebih memilih astoria. Aku tak peduli. Terserahmu saja bila lau lebih memilih astoria malfoy. Sana sukai astoria"

Draco berhebti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan diam pada tempatnya. Hermione menatapnya.

"sana pregi saja. Bukankah kau juga benci padaku?" terlihat sekali hermione behitu kacau.

Tatapan draco menajam."ini semua salahmu sendiri granger"

"iya memang salahku dan sekarang kau pun membenciku" suara hermione bergetar dan pelan. Ia menagis tampa hentinya. "tak ada satupun yg peduli padaku. Ini menyakitkan malfoy"

Draco menghela napasnya." Jangan berkata seenaknya begitu granger"

"tapi itu memang benar"

"itu gak benar idiot. Buktinya aku masih berada di sini dan aku peduli padamu"

Hermione terisak-isak." Jgn berbohong padaku makfoy. Aku tau kau orang yang paling benci padaku"

"damn granger" kata draco lalu melangkah mendekat."aku pasti sudah gila" ucapnya lagi ketika ia tiba-tiba merengkuh wajah hermione dan memberikan ciuman teoat ke bibir gadis itu. Bukan jenis ciuman lembut yang ia berikan,namun ciuman yg kasar. Draco merasa hilanh kendali. Selama ini ia selalu mencium wanita dengan lembut dan tentunya terkendali. Sayangnya kali ini ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ataupun bersikap lembut. Hermione membuatnya hilang pikiran. Apalahi ketika wanita itu merengkuh lehernya dan mulai membalas ciumannyanya.

Draco menggeram. Ia segera mengarahkan tubuh hermione ke dinding dan mengimpitnya. Memdekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh hermione yg lemah tak berdaya. Hermione juga masih menangis. Itu membuat draco semakin bergairah. Ia berniat membuat suara tangis hermione berubah menjadi suara desahan penuh nikmat. Maka dalam gairah draco menggeram keras sambil mengangkat hermione. Wanita itu sekarang dalam posisi di gending dengan kaki yang membalut semputna pada langkar pinggang draco. Ia mempererat rengkuhannya di leher draco bahkan hermione mulai meremas lembut rambut draco. Ia ikut terbawa gairah apalagi ia memang tengah sakit hati pada cedric. Kini ia tak peduli dengan akal sehatnya. Ia hanya butuh bersama draco. Melampiaskan semua gairah mereka berdua.

Well mereka sangat terlihat bergairah satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka berdua pun tak sadar bahwa tidak hanya mereka saja disana. Wah…wah…ini akan semakin menarik apabila itu di videokan.

##

_**London gossip**_

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutya**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Email masuk**_

_**Foto**_

_**Ps: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli sudah di ubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak-pihak yang tidak bersalah yaitu aku.**_

Hai girl….

Aku gak mau banyak ngomong. Aku hanya ingin berbagi video ini untuk kalian. So selamat nonton.

(video)

Well satu nasehatku untuk D dan B : bila kalian ingin melanjutkan sesi berikutnya, kumohon jangan lupa pake pengaman oke? dan D kau harus bersikap lembut. Ini kan pertama kalinya untuk B. good luck…

**Email kalian.**

**Z:** dear LG

Aaaaaa ini gila. Sungguh sulit di percaya B dan D dapat saling bercioman mesra seperti itu. Ini menakjubkan. Kurasa B akan kehilangan keperawanannya pada D. oh itu si sweat. Aku setuju mereka bersama. Please B putus saja dari C. by bigFat.

**X**: dear bigFat

Satu kalimat untukmu bigFat. " selamat bergabung dengan dramione Fans club".By london gossip

You know you love londonGossip

##

**Nah ini dia chapter 5. Luar biasa aku capek mengetik ini semuam jai kuharap setidaknya ada yg R&R ya please…..**

**Dan oh iya untuk kali ini aku juga akan menyediakan beberapa pertanyaan. Mohon di jawab ya.**

**Apakah kalian dapat menduga sebelumya bahwa jenny menyamar sebagai astoria?**

**Kira-kira menurut kalian siapa yang astoria suka? + alasannya ya**

**Adegan apa yang kalian suka dari chapter ini? + alasannya ya kalau bisa.**

**Bila kalian menjawab itu sungguh akan sangat membantuku guys. Dan ngomong2 aku minta maaf bila terlalu panjang dan membosankan ceritanya, serta aku sangaaaaaat minta maaf bila masih buanyak typo nya.**

**Well ketemu di cp selanjutnya. Dan please R&R dong. XOXO you know you love me  
**


	6. Chapter 6

London Gossip

By: CountessCaroline

Rating : T mendekati M

Disclaimer : yang jelas not mine,because harpot punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya CW TV,sedangkan novelnya sendiri punya Cecily von ziegesar.

Makasih banget buat yg udah R&R. love you so much guys. Khususnya untuk blackpearl yg udah memberi sgt menhargainya lo. Tapi maaf aku belum bisa kabulin di ch ini, paling nanti ya di ch selanjutnya. Dan sama buat novy juga trims ya. Love dah…

Pernyataan: maaf apabila banyak typonya.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 6

_**Disaat semuanya berbanding terbalik 180 derajat**_

Kediaman keluarga granger,

Matahari benar-benar telah pastisinarnyatelahcukupteranguntukmenghiasi orang yang akandilakukan Hermione granger. Tepat jam 6 pagiiapastisudahbangundanberanjakkekamarmandi. Namunhariinitirai-tirai di kamarnyamasihtertutuprapat,takmengijinkansedikitpuncahayapagimatahariuntukmasukdanmenyinarikamarnya.

-benarbingungdankesalakan Hermione. Nona ,tapidisisi lain dorotabegitusenangbahwanonanyatidakmelakukanapapun yang melanggarnorma. Buktinyanonanyatersebutmasihmengenakanpakaiansemalamnyadanmasihlengkap,sedangkandracomalfoysendirisetidaknyamasihmengenakancelananya. Walaudorotamasihragutapiia pun percaya Hermione takmelakukanapapun yang menjuruskearahitu.

"missmione" panggildorotauntukketigakalinya,lagi-lagitakadajawaban. Jelassekali Hermione yang sedangdalamrengkuhanseorangdracomalfoy,semua orang di London pastimengiraduniaakansegerakiamatsaatitujuga.

yang begituteranglantaslangsungmenyorotkedalamkamar super besartersebut.

"missmione!" kali inidorotataksegan-seganberteriaksebisamungkin. " mausampaikapankautidurbegituheh? Inisudah jam 7 ! "

Hermione mengeram -benar belum bangun. Kedua matanya saja masih tertutup -alihmenjauhdarirengkuhandraco,iamalahmerapatseakandracoadalahselimutkesayangannya.

"missmione,akuserius. Kauharussegerabangun"

"emmmh… lima menitlagidorota"

Dorota mendengus mendengarnya." Yang benar saja miss? In isudah jam 7. Mau sampai kapan kau bergelung manja dalam pelukan mr malfoy"

Bergelumg manja ? malfoy ?

Itulah yang berputar di pikiran hermione. Dengan panik ia membuka matanya. Tepat sekali wajah draco yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat hermione semakin terkejut. Pria itu benar-benar masih tertidur lelap tak menyadari bahwa wajah hermione sekarang telah begitu pucat.

"oh shit" pekik hermione keras. Ia bahkan segera beranjak duduk dan menangkis lengan draco yang memeluknya. "ichhhh malfoy_" hermione lantas mendorong draco dengan kakinya hingga terjatuh.

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu tentunya langsung bangun. Harus diakui ia paling susah untuk dibangunkan,namun siapa juga yg bakal gak bangun bila di tendang hingga terjatuh.

"oh damn…" kini draco yg memekik kesal. Ia bangkit duduk di lantai dan menoleh marah ke hermione."what the hell granger?"

Hermione mendengus. Ia bangkit berdiri dari ranjang dan segera berdiri di hadapan draco dengan hedua tangan di pinggang."apa yg kau pikirkan dgn tidur di ranjangku malfoy?"

"memang aku harus tidur dimana lagi granger" bentak draco sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

Hermione menatap kesal. "tentu saja di ranjangmu idiot"

"dan dimana ranjangku itu granger? Aku sungguh tak tau kalau aku memiliki ranjangku sendiri di hediamanmu"

"memang tidak. Maksudku ranjang di rumahmu tentunya. Kau ini idiot atau apa sih?"

Draco tertawa. Jelas tawa kesal yg tidak menyangka akan hermione. Pria itu bangkit berdiri dgn begitu percaya dirinya walaupum I bertelanjang dada. "aku sangat heran mengapa kau di beri julukan wanita terpintar di hogwarts sementara sekarang saja otakmu tak bisa mengingat apapun soal semalam"

"soal semalam apa maksudmu?" tanya hermione binggung. Ia benar-benar lupa apa saja yg terjadi semalam."tak terjadi apa-apakan? Maksudku kita eu… kita tak melakukan itu kan?" ucap hermione kalang kalut ketika menyadari penampilan drco yg setengah telanjang itu.

"melakukan itu apa granger?" draco menyeringai,ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Hermione melotot." Kau tau maksudku apa malfoy"

Senyum draco melebar." Kalau kita melakukannya memang kenapa heh granger?"

"oh shit" pekik hermione lantas mengambil salah satu bantalnya dan menyerang draco dengan pukulan-pukulan yang keras. " sialan kau….malfoy berani-beraninya kau merebut apa yg berharga dariku. Cepat katakan kalau kau baru saja berbohong"

"astaga granger. Hentikan. Kau kira gak sakit heh?" gerutu draco berusaha menahan semua pukulan hermione. "kau apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau justru marah padaku? Jelas-jelas akulah korbannya"

"apa maksudmu korban heh? Kau yg memperkosaku" hermione menjerit dan itu semua cukup membuat dorota yg sejak tadi hanya sebagai penonton mulai muak.

"miss mione hentikan sekarang juga"

"diam dorota. Tak perlu ikut campur. Malfoy jelas-jelas layak mendapatkan ini" hermione tetap memukul –mukul draco

"kalau gitu kaupun layak mendapatkan pukulan miss"

Hermione berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap kesal pada dorota. "mengapa kau berkata begitu ? jelas-jelas malfoy telah memperkosaku dan ia berhak mendapatkan pukulan bahkan dipenjara jika perlu dorota"

Dorota menghela napasnya." Ia tak memperkosamu miss"

"oh jadi kau membelanya?"

"dengar granger" kali ini draco berbicara."aku tak memperkosamu yang ada kau yang hampir memperkosaku. Ingat?"

Hermione terdiam. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Flashback on

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras. Draco terdorong terjatuh di atas ranjang. Hermione tepat berada di atasnya. Wamita itu menciumnya penuh gairah. Tentu sebagai pria normal draco membalasnya.

"granger" panggil draco dengan napas naik turun tak beraturan. Saat itu hermione tengah menciumi sekitar dagu dan lehernya. "ini mulai berlebihan oke" suara draco bergetar. Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup.

Hermione tak menyahut. Wanita itu memang berhenti mencium lehernya. Pandangannya terfokus akan kedua mata draco. Ini terlalu mengairahkan,pikir draco ketika melihat kedua mata hazel terang itu semakin menggelap akan gairah. Tampa mengucapkan apapun, hermione menunduk dan mencium kembali. Lidahnya menyusup kedalam. Iampa ragu menjelajah,mencicipi semuanya dan berakhir bermain dengan lidah draco.

"emmm…granger….aku…."

Lagi-lagi ucapan draco harus terpotong dan tergantikan dengan suara erangan. Kancing kemeja nya pun mulai terbuka satu demi satu. Tampa sempat mencegahnya,hermione telah berhasil melempar kemeja itu jauh-jauh. Ciuman wanita tersebut pun mulai turun di leher draco dan semakin turun menuju dada hingga perutnya.

"astaga granger" draco segera bertindak ketika tangan hermione mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan sleting celananya. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Draco bahkan menahan erat tangan hermione diatas ranjang.

"jika kau melakukan itu,aku tak bisa berjanji bila besok pagi kau masih mengenakan gaun merah nan seksi sialanmu ini,mengerti?"

Kedua mata hermione masih menggelap. Napasnya bahkan sama tak berraturannya dengan draco."kau tak menginginkanku?" hermione bertanya dengan pelan. Suaranya bergetar dan kedua matanya di penuhi dengan tumpukan air mata.

"sialan granger kau mulai lagi menangis"

"apa lagi yg bisa kulakukan? Kau juga ternyata tak menginginkanku. Ini menyakitkan malfoy"

"bbbbukan begitu" draco tergagap.

"lalu?"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia menunduk dan memberikan sebuah ciuman yg begitu lembut pada bibir hermione. Ia melumatnya dalam sekali lumatan yang pelan lalu menarik diri kembali.

"saat ini aku sangat-sangat-dan sangat luar biasa menginginkanmu. Bila kau merasakan sejak tadi malfoy juniorku sudah begitu tegang granger"

Hermione tak bersuara. Ia hanya menatap draco denagn tatapan lembut dan dalam. Kedua tangannya bahkan dengan pelan membelai wajah draco. Ini jelas membuat draco kalang kalut. Selama ini ia tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk membelainya dengan seintim ini. Secara bersamaan rasa hangat menyebar di seluruh tubuh draco. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat dan ia juga merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat di banding biasanya. Anehnya juga ia dapat merasa ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yg menggekitik dan membuatnya melilit. Ia tak tau apa itu, tapi yang pasti ia tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Khususnya ia semakin merasa pasrah saja ketika pandangan hermione tetap terfokus padanya.

"demi merlin granger. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa sakit. Kurasa aku pulang saja" draco menarik dirinya namun hermione dengan panik mencegahnya. Ia merengkuh draco dengan erat.

":jangan pergi,kumohon'

"astaga granger aku serius. Sekujur tubuhku benar-benar terasa aneh, apa kau tak merasakanya heh?"

"kau kira aku enggak. Tubuhku juga sama anehnya. Aku merasa jantungku berpacu dengan cepat begitu pula dgn aliran darahku. Belum lagi dengan perutku yang terasa melilit malfoy"

"itu percis seperti yg kurasakan granger" ucap draco dengan nada terkejut."kurasa kita harus kedokter"

"dan membuat kita ditertawakan heh?" hermione bertanya balik dengan galak. Jujur saja ia tau apa artinya keadaanya ini. Jelad bukan gejala penyakit tapi ini…. Hermione tak kan pernah mengakuinya.

"apa maksudmu?"

Hermione menghela napasnya." Sudahlah…pukoknya aku gak mau kedokter. Aku luar biasa lelah dan ngantuk" hermione lantas menarik draco hingga berbaring di sebelahnya. Hermione lantas merapat mendekat dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang draco."jangan pergi ok? Jika kau berani melakukannya aku benar-benar tak mau bicara lagi dgnmu ataupun menganggapmu temanku lagi,paham?"

Draco terkekeh. Jujur daja ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak."daari dulu kita memang bukan teman granger"

"kalau gitu sekarang kita berteman"jawab hermione begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir ulang sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya, untuk saat ini ia memang tak bisa menjalankan otak cerdasnya itu sebagaimana mestinya. Ia hanya memerlukan orang-orang yg peduli padanya. Namun saat ini ibunya sedang berada do perancis dan ayahnya subuk berada di new york,dan hanya tersisa dorota.

Tapi hermione membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar dorota. Karena sekarang ia telah kehilangan astoria maupun cedric,hermione tak tau siapa lagi yang dapat ia andalkan. Dan kehaduran draco yg tak terduga sangat meluluhkannya.

Cukup lama tak ada lagi suara diantara mereka berdua. Draco jelas-jelas sudah tertidur. Ini hari yg luar biasa melelahkan untuknya.

"kurasa kita benar-benar sudah mulai jatuh cinta dan ini buruk. Sangat buruk" gumam hermione luar biasa pelan. Untung draco tak mendengarnya.

Flashback off

"ingat sesuatu granger?" tanya draco dan membuat hermione tersadar. Wajahnya langsung merona ketika draco menatapnya. "sepertinya dari rona wajahmu kau mengingat sesuatu. So Bagaimana menurutmu heh?"

Hermione melotot tajam."apa-apaan sih malfoy. Aku tak tau apa maksudmu itu?"

Draco menyeringai." Tak tau atau kau malu mengakui bahwa kau hampir saja memperkosaku"

"sialan kau" geram hermione lantas mendorong draco. Membuatnya berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar.

"akui saja granger kau ingat soal semalam kan?" tanya draco tampa rasa takut walau sekarang ini ia telah berada di luar kamar hermione. " katakan kau ingat"

Hermione tersenyum,namun hanya utk sesaat."aku tak ingat a-pa-pun" saat itu juga ia menutup pintunya tepat dihadapan muka draco.

##

Cedric pov

Aku tak tau apa yg terjadi denganku. Rasanya aneh saja aku merasa sangat cemburu. Aku membaca london gossip. Teah situs aneh yg selalu membicarakan kami berempat itu aku baca berulang kali. Hatiku begutu panas,aku tau ini rasa cembutu. Sudah berulang kali aku merasakan rasa cemburu ini,khususnya kepada setiap pria yang bersama astoria.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya ini jelas bukan rasa cemburu terhadap astoria. Aku seriusan cemburu terhadap kedekatan hermione dengan draco. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua melakukan ini padaku. Hermione tentunya masih menjadi pacarku. Walau kemarin aku mengatakan hal butuk padanya,tetap saja diantara kami berdua belum ada yg mengatakan putus.

Seharusnya draco juga sadar. Dia adalah sahabatku dan sebagai seorang sahabat tentu ada beberapa aturan tak kasat mata yg harus di taati yaitu: jangan pernah merebut pacar sahabat sendiri.

Sialnya ia telah berani melanggar aturan itu. Ia bahkan mencium hermione dengan penuh gairah dan semuanya itu di videokan,gilanya lagi begitu sangat banyak yg menonton dan mengomentari video itu. Memang apa menarinya draco? Ia memang kaya,luar biasa kaya bahkan. Tapi tetap saja itu bukan kekayaanya kan? Ia jelas-jelas hanya berhura-hura dengan uang orang tuannya. Lagipula aku pun kaya dan aku jauh lebih memanfaatkan kekayaan tsb untuk hal positif. Ia juga memang tampan tapi semua orang juga pasti setuju bahwa aku jauh lebih tampan dan yg pasti aku bukanlah playboy sepertinya.

Hermione tetap milikku. Aku yakin desas-desus bahwa ia menyerahkan keperawanannya pada draco tak benar sama sekali. Aku percaya padanya. Itulah yg aku sangat yakini sebelum akhirnya semua hancur berantakkan. Ini benar-benar buruk. Semua perhatian orang-orang secara diam-diam hanya terfokus kepada sebuah limonsin dengan lambang hurup M tsb.

Sialan hermione berangkat bersama draco. Apa mereka janjian atau gossip yg menyatakan mereka berdua menghabiskan malam bersama itu benar? Ini sungguh buruk. Sekarang aku gak peduli lagi akan persahabatanku dengan draco.

##

Author pov

Buuuuck….

Itu adalah pukulan yg sangat keras. Draco tersungkur jatuh kebawah. Hermione masih berada di dekat draco saat itu jadi ia sangat terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"what the hell…apa yg kau pikir kau lakukan ced?" jerit hermione. Dengan kasar ia melewati begitu saja cedric dan segera menghampiri draco. Hermione berlutut dan membantu draco untuk duduk. Bibir pria itu mengeluarkan ampun baru kemarin ia mendapatkan pukulan sekarang ia juga mendapatkan pukulan yg sama kerasnya di tempat yg sama.

"kau tak apa-apakan?" hermione terlihat panik. Ia merengkuh wajah draco.

Cedric merasa semakin marah melihat kecemasan hermione pada draco tsb."mione berhentilah untuk bermesraan dengan orang lain sementara aku masih menjadi pacarmu"

"dia bukan orang lain ced! Dia sahabatmu." Hermione menoleh. Tatapannya sangat gusar." Ada apa denganmu sehingga kau memberikan tinju sialanmu itu padanya?"

Cedric mengepal tangannya." Saat ini aku memang gak tau ada apa dgnku. Aku muak melihat semua tentang kalian di london gossip. Memang kau kira aku tak tau heh soal video itu? Takkah kau sadar hermione kau sungguh memalukanku?"

"memalukan katamu?" ulang hermione tak percaya cedric mengatakan itu padanya.

"yeah aku sangat membuatku malu" bentak cedric." Kau sangat terlihat murahan dengan bermesraan dgn draco. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memberikan keperawananmu padanya" cedric berhenti. Ia tertawa kesal. "kau sama murahannya dengan wanita-wanitanya"

Hermione terdiam. Ia terlalu syock mendengar semua ucapan ccedric. Tapi draco tidak. Ia takkan tinggal diam saja mendengar semua penghinaan tsb. Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera mencengkram erat kerah baju cedric.

"apa yg kau pikirkan dgn mengatakan semua kata-kata hina itu diggory?"

"aku tak hina sama sekali draco. Semua orang tau kaulah yg hina. Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan pacar sahabatmu sendiri heh?"

Cengkraman draco makin kuat. Tatapannya menajam. Ia dapat merasakan rasa benci yg luar biasa akan cedric."aku tak pernah melakukan tindakan serendah itu"

"oh yah?" cedric terdengar sangat merendahkan."bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada setiap kata yg keluar dari mulut pria hina sepertimu? Kau benar-benar telah membuat hermione sama rendahnya dgnmu"

"tarik kata-katamu" suara draco sangat pelan tapi terdengar mematikan."kau boleh mengatakan apa saja tentangku asal jgn granger"

Cedric mendengus."oh ya ampun. Ini pertama kalinya kau membela seorang wanita. Jujur padaku! Kau menyukai pacarkukan?"

"jangan memancingku diggory"

"astaga draco" cedric tertawa menghina." Kukatakan padamu kau sungguh salah untuk menyukai hermione. Ia masih pacarku. Kuulangi lagi pacarku. Walau ia telah memberikan keperawwanannya padamu ia tetap pacarku. Hermione takkan pernah menyukai pria playboy tampa harapan sepertimu. Ia akan selalu lebih memilih pria yg bertanggung jawab sepertiku"

"malfoy jauh lebih bertanggung jawab di banding dirimu ced" ucap hermione. Ia telah bangkit berdiri. "lepaskan dia malfoy. Jangan rendahkan dirimu sama rendahnya dengannya"

Draco mendengus terhadap cedric. Dengan enggan ia melepaskannya.

"apa maksudmu itu hermione?" tanya cedric tak terima akan apa yg baru di dengarnya."kau tak pantas mengatakan itu. Kau masih pacarku dan kumohon jaga ucapanmu"

"aku gak mau menjaga ucapanku" bentak hermione. Ia sudah muak." Dan aku tak mau mendengarmu menyebutku seolah aku adalah milikkmu"

'kau memang milikku"

"enggak. Enggal lagi" hermione menggelengkan kepalanya."aku masih milikmu sampai kau mengatakan kau benci padaku"

"kau marah karena aku mengatakan itu? Oh yg benar saja hermione? Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

"terserahmu. Aku gak peduli." Ucap hermione semakin kesal dan gusar."dengar cedric aku lelah dengan hub kita,kau terus saja mencampakkanku dan tak peduli padaku. Aku sudah cukup sabar dan sekarang aku tak tahan lagi menjalani hub dengan deorang pria yg tergila-gila akan wanita lain" suara hermione bergetar." Kini aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku merusak persahabatanku dgn astoria hanya demi deorang pria sepertimu."

"hermione" suara cedric melembut.

"aku belum selesai" sela hermione."aku rasa sudah cukup hub kita ini. Aku memutuskan untuk putus denganmu"

"kau tak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak seperti itu."

"dengar ced,aku tak mau mempertahankan hub kita lagi. Kita ini gak cocok utk menjalankan hub pacaran. Aku tau kau adlah pria yg sempurna. Semua wanita pasti mengatakan kau adalah pria yg sempurna. Tapi bukan itu yang aku kubutuhkan. Aku juga mau seseorang pria tg tergila-gila padaku,berhasrat padaku, dan tentunya yg dapat membalas cintaku sama besarbya seperti aku akan memberikan cintaku padanya. Cinta itu saling melengkapi bukan? Dan selama ini hub kita tak seperti itu"

Cedric mendengus. Ia terkejut mendengrnya. Rasanya ia semakin marah saja."apa maksudmu sekarang kau menyukai draco? Apa ini karena ia telah melakukan seks yg luar biasa denganmu? Oh ayolah hermione. Aku juga bisa melakukannya. Asal kau menhijinkanku. Bukankah selama ini kau yg tak mau melakukannya sebelum 18 tahun,tapi sekarang kau malah sudah melakukannya dgn draco. Pantaskah kau menyalahkanku?"

"ini bukab soal seks diggory. Kenapa kau begitu idiot heh?" kali ini draco ikut berbicara. "aku dan granger bahkan tak melakukan seks"

Cedric menoleh penuh benci." Jangan ikut campur draco. Kau tak perlu sombong begitu karena hermione memilihmu"

"aku tak memilih siapapun" elak hermione."kenapa juga sih kalian berdua jadi bertengkar begini ?"

"begini saja mione. Siapa yg kau pilih draco atau aku?"

"apa-apaan kau ced" hermione demakin kesal karena cedric memperburuk keadaan.

"itu benar. Biar masalah ini selesai,kau harus pilih diantara kami granger"

Tatapan hermione lantas melotot kearah draco." Kau benar-benar memperburuk keadaan"

"ini harus dilakukan. Aku tak tahan lagi dgn diggory yg selalu saja begitu sombong mengira kau akan memilihnya."

"dia memang selalu akan memilihku draco"

"mungkin saja itu berubah. Seperti kata granger tadi. Dia tak butuh sosok pangeran sempurna sepertimu. Ia butuh pria yg mengairahkan dan dapat mengimbangi gairahnya. Tentu saja itu aku."

"aku tak berkata begitu. Bukan pria mengairahkan tapi…..ah sudahlah. Ini memalukan dan aku sudah muak dengan kalian berdua." Saat itu juga hermione pergi. Langkah kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dgn keras. Ia sangat marah dan meraa di permalukan." Perlu kalian tau" hermione tiba-tiba berbalik."ada baiknya kalian berbaikan. Bagaimana pun persahabatan out lebih penting dibanding seorang pria maupun wanita. Dan sekarang aku pun akan memintaa maaf kepada sahabatku. Jadi gentleman permisi"

##

Mudah mengatakan tapi tak mudah utk dilakukan. Itulah pendapat hermione mengenai meminta maaf. Berulang kali ia menciba untuk menghampiri astoria,namun alih-alih menghampiri hermione malah segera berbalik. Ia merasa ini tak mudah. Belum lagi dengan astoria yg juga berdikap sangat membencinya. Toap kali hermione berusaha menghampiri,sebisa mungkin astoria segera pergi.

Hermione merasa semakin tertekan saja ketika setiap orang do hogwarts membicarakknya sekaligus merendahkannya. Yeah video itu penyebabnya. Kini semua orang mengira ia telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada sraco. Itu tentunya tidak benar,tapi mau melakukan apalagi. Orang-orang begitu percaya pada london gossip. Termasuk kutuga pengikutnya. Semua reputasi hermione seakan hancur lebur ketika para pengikutnya itu memilih untuk bermusuhan dengnnya dan berniat meruntuhkan jabatan hermione sebagai queen b.

"maaf hermione. Seperti yg kita tau sendiri,siapa saja yg merusak reputasinya beserta reputasi hogwarts club harus dikeluarkan. Itu jelas-jelas ada di peraturan utama kita" ujat lavender.

Tatapan hermione menajam."tapi itu tidak benar. Aku tak menyerahkan keperawananku pada malfoy. Jadi kalian tak bisa menurunkan tahtaku"

Padma menghela napasnya."kami tak peduli itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas kau baru saja merusak reputasimu dan juga reputasi hogwarts club"

"iya itu benar. So maafkan kami hermione" kali ini parvatil ikut berbicara. Oa jauh lebih terlihat tulus.

"fine" sahut hermione begitu lantang." Tapi seperti yg kita tau juga,kalian tak bisa langsung mengeluarkanku. Butuh waktu tiga hari sebelum aku digantikan dgn yg lain. Jadi selamat mencari pegantiku. Aku yakin tak ada yg sebaik sepertiku" saat itu juga hermione berbalik pergi. Penuh rasa percaya diri ia berjalan dengan tegak dan angkuh. Ia tak peduli dengan orang2 yg mencelannya. Satu yg pasti hermione merasa ia tetap akan menjadi seorang queen b.

Dan dikala siang berganti dengan sore,hermione berusaha tetap menjaga rasa percaya dirinya. Ia harus segera menemui astoria dan meminta maaf. Mengingat hogwarts sudah mulai sepi ini pastinya waktu yg tepat. Astpria memang tak kelihatan sama sekali sejak siang,namun hermione yakin astoria belum pulang. Ia harus menemui astoria.

Berjalan dengan cepat dan penuh yakin,hermione menelusuri hogwarts. Suasana sudah sepi,hermione berjalan makin dalam ke hogwarts menuju sebuah halaman belakang yg tak pernah di kunjungi oleh siapapun. Banyak rumor yg beredar bahwa taman yg satu itu menyeramkan,namun hermione sama sekali tak setuju. Baginya itu adalah tempat terbaik di hogwarts.

Benar dugaanya. Astoria ada di sana. Tepat duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yg paling besar. Tatapanya terpusat pada kolam kecil dimana bebek2 peliharaan hogwarts berenang-renang. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran hermione,hingga ia melihat hermione telah berdiri menghalangi pemandangannya.

Kedua mata astoria menatap penuh benci. Baginya ia terlalu lelah utk menghadapi hermione. Ia menghela napsanya sebelum berbicara.

"kau mau melakukan rencana apa lagi heh?" tanya astoria malas.

"kenapa kau mencurigai ku begitu?" hermione sedikit tak percaya astoria bakal bereaksi seperti tadi. "memang kau kira aku sejahat itu?"

"iya…ya…ya…kau tak jahat" astoria jelas mengejek."tapi aku juga tau kau pasti punya rencana dibalik memerintahkan ke-3 pengikutmu itu utk menjadikanku queen b. katakan saja hermione?"

Kening hermione sontak menunjukkan raut wajah tak mengerti sekaligus terkejut."mereka memintamu sebagai pegantiku?"

"oh ayolah jgn berpura2 terkejut seperti itu"

"siapa yg berpura-pura. Aku memang terkejut. Bagaimana bisa mereka itu meng….. ah sudahlah aku tak mau membahas itu,ada yg lebih penting ingin kukatakan padamu"

Astoria mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tak menatap hermione sama sekali."tak perlu repot2. Aku tau apa yg ingin kau katakan. Putusnya kau dengan cedric tercantum di london gossip dan aku menduga kau pasti ingin untuk aku tak mendekatinya kan?" tatapan astoria langsung menatap hermione. "aku takkan mendekatinya. Yak usah khawatir"

"jangan sok tau begitu as" uvap hermione"aku tak berniat membicarakan cedric. Jujur saja aku muak dengan permasalahan pria diantara kita ini"

"akupun sama muaknya denganmu hermione" astoria ikut menyahut. Ia ingin melampiaskan semua isi hatinya. "bagiku persahabatn kita lebih berharga di banding pria,hermione. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu aku takkan merebut apapun yng menjadi milikkmu,termasuk cedric. Aku tau dulu aku begitu liar,tak sopan,seenaknya,dan urak-urakan. Tapi yg pasti aku takkan pernah berniat mengkhianatimu. aku tak mencintai cedric dan yang kulakukan waktu itu benar2 hanyakah kebodohanku. Aku memang jalang namun aku takkan pernah menjadi orang yg jahat untukmu"

Hermione terdiam. Ia tak bisa mengekuarkan kata apapun. Semua perkataan astoria barusan sangat menusuk perasaanya. Hermione merasa telah begitu jahat dan ia menyesal.

"dan sekarang aku merasa persahabatan kita telah hancur lebur. Setelah apa yg kau perbuat,aku menjadi membencimu. Seperti katamu aku bukanlah sahabatmu lagi dan aku juga merasa kau bukan lagi sahabatku jadi….."

"itu gak benar as" suara hermione tercekat. Wajahnya pucat dan ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Dadanya naik turun karena napasnya tak beraturan. Ia merasa sesak. Mungkin karena ia menahan suara tangisnyam dengan kasar ia mengelap air matanya. "aku masih sahabatmu dan kau sahabatku as. Aku….aaaku minta aku menyesal."

Astoria tertawa. Jelas tawa frustasi dan terkejut akan hermione." Demi merlin! Yg benar saja hermione? Kau meminta maaf setelah kau merasa telah kehilangan para pemujamu itu ? apakah ini artinya aku bagimu?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Air mata telah penuh di kedua matanya. "tentu bukan as. Kau lebih dari itu. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu" saai itu juga hermione segera menghampiri astoria. Ia menarik sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri. "aku tak bohong sama sekali. Aku tulus meminta maaf,bukan karena aku tlah kehilangan segalanya." Kata hermione dgn suara bergetar. Ia telah menangis. Air mata terus keluar dari matanya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil salah satu batu dan mulai berlutut di tempat astoria tadi duduk. Tampa berkata apa-apa,ia mulai mengali tanah tsb.

"apa yg kau lakukan hermione?" tanya astoria tak mengerti melihat tingkah hermione.

"aku mengubur buktinya di dalam sini as !" jelas hermione tetap terus menggali. Ia tak peduli kini tangannya kotor dengan tanah.

"apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti" sekali lagi astoria bertanya,namun hermione tak menyahut. Ia terus menggali sampai akhirnya terlihat semacam kotak. Ia segera mengambilnya dan dengan kasar serta terburu-buru membuka kotak tsb untuk mengambil sebuah bangkit berdiri,ia merobek amplop itu dan menatap sejenak kearah astoria. Sebelum akhirnya membacanya dengan suara yg gemetar dan terisak-isak.

"dear astoria,sahabat terbaik yg pernah kumiliki. Aku hermione,maksudku hermione granger. Kau masih ingat aku kan? Aku ini sahabatmu. Iya itulah yg setidaknya kukira. Bagiku kau sahabatku bahkan aku merasa kau sudah menjadi saudaraku. Well,kemana kau pergi? Kenapa tak menemuiku? Setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggalkan sebelum menghilang seperti ini? Berulang kali aku ke kediamanmu,namun ibumu tak memberitau dimana kau berada begitu pula dengan daphne. Ia sama saja menutup rapat2 mulutnya. Satu yg ia ucapkan bahwa inilah keinginanmu. Well aku merasa begitu hancur saat itu,bahkan melebihi perasaan hancurku melihat kau dan cedric bercinta. Yeah aku tau soal itu. Namun aku gak peduli. Aku memang marah,tapi di sisi lain aku tak sanggup marah lama padamu bahkan aku tak bisa utk membencimu. Aku yakin kau tak bermaksud utk menyakitiku. Tapi andai iya juga,aku gak peduli. Tak apa bila kau merebut semua milikku. Asal kau masih berada di sisiku. Kau tau sekarang ini aku sgt butuh as aku merasa sendiri. Ibu dan ayahku akan bercerai,cedric tak tau dimana dan kau pun ikut menghilang. Hanya tinggal dorota. Tapi aku butuk lebih dari dorota. pernah terpikir olehku alasanmu pergi karena kau telah merasa bosan denganku. Benarkah itu?apakah bagimu aku bukanlah sahabatmu? Apakah persahabatan ini tidak penting untukmu? Please jawab itu,balas suratku ini. Dari sahabatmu hermione granger."

"kkkk…kkkau menuliskan itu semua?" suara astoria bergetar.

Hermione mendongak."iya. satu tahun yg lalu surat ini kutulis dgn tanganku sendiri dan dgn sepenuh hatiku"

Astoria bergetar. Perasaanya tuba2 terasa sakit. Ia bahkan telah mengeluarkan air matanya. " kenapa kau tak mengirimkannya?"

Hermione mengelap air matanya."aku tak berani"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tak berani mengirimkannya mione?" suara astoria meninggi.

"aku begitu takut menerima fakta bahwa kau benar merasa bosan dengan persahabatan kita as,makanya aku tak pernah mengirimkannya. Aku sangat takut"

"idiot" gumam astoria setengah terisak-isak."aku tak pernah merasa bosan dgn persahabatan kita hermione. Bagiku kau juga sahabatku dan saudaraku. Aku sayang padamu seperti aku sayang pada daphne. Kau keluargaku juga"

'lalu kenapa kau malah menghilang begitu heh?"

"itu karena….aku…aaaku malu bertemu dgnmu. Aku tak sanggup menemuimu setelah apa yg kulakukan dgn cedruc. Aku merasa bersalah dan jijik pada diriku sendiri." Kali ini astoria tak tahan lagi. Ia mulai menangis dan terisak-isak. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya." Itu alasanku pergi. Dungguh maapkan aku"

"hermione tak menyahut,ia melangkah mendekat dan lansung saling berpelukan dengan astoria. Kedua gadis itu sontak saling menagis.

"sialan…ini terlihat seperti sinetron" gumam hermione makin terisak-isak.

Astoria terkekeh tertawa di sela2 tangisnya."kau benar"

##

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutnya**_

_**ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**email kalian**_

_**foto**_

_**PS: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yg tidak bersalah yaitu aku.**_

Hai girls….

Aku kembali update nih,

Kalian pasti menduga aku bakal membahas mengenai putusnya B dan C kan? Jika benar,maka itu salah besar. Berita itu benar2 sudah basi. Lagipula aku bosan mengurus masalah cinta, saat ini aku lebih tertarik dgn persahabatan antara A dgn B. yeah aku tau kalian pasti mengira aku gilakan? Jelas2 B dan A itu adalah 2 orang yg bermusuhan. Namun girl,mereka berdua sudah saling mengibarkan bendera putih loooo. Mereka saling meminta maaf dgn penuh haru,aku sendiri yg melihatnya ikut menangis ( bailklah aku bohong soal menangis, aku justru ingin muntah melihat cara baikan mereka yg sangat sinetron itu. Sorry B dan A) so bagaimana menurutmu girl?

(foto)

Setelah ini aku jamin tak ada yg dapat mengalahkan dua sekutu itu. Sungguh ini seperti america serikat dan rusia yg saling bersatu menjadi kesatuan negara super power. Well…. Sepertinya si brown dan si kembar india harus hati-hati tuh...saranku sih ada baiknya mereka segera memohon maafpada B.

_**Penampakan**_

Semua murid pria hogwarts scholl terlihat berbondong2 pergi ke salah satu bar elite di london. Aku tak mau menyebutkan namanya ah,nanti di kira promosi 2 sih ada pertandingan sere antara C dgn D.

(foto)

Apa sih yg direbutkan? Bukan B kan?

A dan B nampak pergi berdua. Mereka baru saja keluar dari salon dan sekarang malah menuju sebuah mal. Terlihat sekali sgt berbahagia,penuh rawa dan tentunya luat biasa cantik.

(foto)

Ya ampun betpa irina aku….

_**Email kalian**_

**Z**: dear LG

Apakah dunia mau kiamat ya? Bagaumana bisa A dan B berbaikan seperti itu? Ini gak mungkin kan? Apalagi seperti yg kita tau dimana2 tak ada 2 orang ratu saling memerintah bersama-sama. By bigfat

**X:** dear bigfat

Aku maunya sih dunia jangan dulu kiamat. Aku belum siap meninggalkan semua kesenangan ini. Dan well aku setuju akan ucapanmu,aku yakin tak lama lagi A dan B pasti kembali bertengkar. Itu pasti akan sgt menarik. Lagi pula ramean menonton mereka bertengkar di banding menontom tom and jerry. Kisah nyatakan lebih seru di banding kartun. By londongossip tersayang.

XOXO. You know you love me. LondonGossip

##

Nah itu dia ch 6. Bagaimana? Membosankan? Banyak typo? Gak rame?

Jujur nih maaf ya aku lagi kekurangan ide, saya sgt sedang tak mood mengingat liburan 3 hari saya dipakai untuk mengerjakan pr segudang. Sekali lagi kukatakan inilah tak enaknya sekolah jurusan farmasi. Dan besok saya harus kembali sekolah. Kan UN dah beres. Andai bisa si panjangin ya tuh un heheheh..

Seperti biasa saya akan mengajukan pertanyaan. Di jawab yo…

Apa pendapat kalian mengenai B dan A yg berbaikan?apakah bagusnya mereka terus berantem atau baikan?

Adakah syaran untuk adegan romantis baik utk B,D,C,A, atau mr freak sekalipun.

Dan terakhir moment apa yg kalian suka di ch ini + alasannya ya klo bisa.

Jika kalian menjawab itu aku sagt berterima kasih loooo. Please jangan jadi pembaca yg diam saja ya, jujur nih aku lebih suka dgn yg review,walaupum reviewnya hanya sedikit. An aku minta maaf bila masih banyak typo yg bertebaran. Love you


	7. Chapter 7

London Gossip

By : CountessCaroline

Dislaimer : not mine because harpot punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya cw tv,sedangkan novelnya sendiri punya cecyl von ziegesar.

Warning : fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Udah GJ,mudah ditebak,dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Namun kali ini dan seterusnya gw tidak akan minta maaf untuk hal tsb. Well,gw kan memang bukan seorang penulis profersional,lagipula gw gak di gaji untuk sempurna tuh.

Tambahan :

buat novy trims banget udah R&R plus udah jawab pertanyaan konyolku he he he ,seriusan ide-ide kamu membantu banget. By the way semoga dapat soal UN yg mudah ya… kamu pasti bisa kok,yg penting relax,pd , jujur sama jangan lupa andalkan Tuhan oke?

Buat blck Pearl maaf ya aku salah nulis nama kamu he he he but aku mau berterimakasih karena udah R&R plus jawab semua pertanyaan tak pentingku. Oh iya mudah-mudahan suka ya ama scene blaise ama theo. Maaf hanya sedikit. Saya lagi krisis ide.

Bwt nong makasih udah penasaran ama fic luar biasa gj dari ku ini. Big hug too

Buat becky tris juga,makasih atas sarannya.

Buat zeeme trims...

Bwt adellia malfoy trims udah R&R tapi maaf aku memang gak masukin gambar2 dalam situs LG. itu hanya pura2 aja gitu.

Buat lunaScmander17 makasih atas R&R nya, ini memang sengaja aku buat mirip gossip girl. Tapi mau bagaimanapun aku usahain pasti ada beberapa bedanya. Jujur saja aku sangat suka gossip girl khususnya blair kalau kamu gimana?

Dan buat semunya yg lainnya. Maaf gak di sebutin…

So selamat membaca

**Chapter 7 **

**Ada yang aneh dengan B**

Semua orang berteriak kecewa. Satu demi satu orang-orang keluar dengan penuh gerutu dari bar. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat kecewa. Mungkin itu karena pertandingan tinju yang baru saja mereka saksikan berhenti begitu saja,tampa adanya seorang pemenang ataupun pecundang sekalipun.

Blaise zabini juga sama kesalnya. Bukan karena draco dan cedric yang akhirnya memutuskan perkelahian mereka,tapi ini karena blaise begitu kesal kini barnya benar-benar sepi oleh ulah theodore nott yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengusir para penonton tsb.

"bagus sekali" gerutu blaise kesal. Ia berada di atas ring tinju dan sedang menatap ke bawah,tepat kearah theo. "jika ayahku sampai tau para pelanggannya kau usir begitu saja,aku yg bakal kena impasnya nott ! apa kau tak mengerti itu?" lanjutnya.

Theo tampak tak peduli. Ia dengan santainya berjalan kearah ring tinju itu dan mulai menaikinya. "jujur saja blaise,aku lebih senang melihatmu kena marah di banding aku harus melihat pemakaman kedua sahabatku yang mati hanya karena berkelahi merebutkan seorang wanita. Bagaimana drake? Ced? Apa aku benar?"

Kedua pria yg baru di panggil itu tak ada yang menyahut. Mereka berdua berbaring terlentang diatas ring tinju. Terlihat telah kehabisan napas dan yang pastinya babak belur. Draco mendapatkan mata kanannya memar dan cedric pun mendapatkan mata kirinya sama memarnya.

"jangan berlebihan theo. Mereka tak kan mati hanya dengan berkelahi"

"benarkah? Aku tak yakin" theo menyindir dan ia langsung mendapatkan dengusan kesal dari blaise. Namun ia tetap tak peduli. Tatapannya mengarah pada draco dan cedric."apa sekarang otak kalian telah kembali?" tanyanya,dengan nada luar biasa menyindir.

"berhentilah menyindir begitu nott" kali ini draco menyahut.

"aku tak bermaksud menyindir drake,tapi tingkah kalian memang sangat memalukan"

Sebuah tawa terdengar. "kau benar" cedric segera bangkit duduk. " aku sangat kekanak-kanakan" lanjutnya sambil tertawa putus asa.

"yeah kau sangat kekanak-kanakan,tapi draco juga" ucap blaise dengan nada penuh kesenangan. "aku tak menyangka kalau granger akan memberikan dampak yang luar biasa seperti ini"

Draco mendengus,ia tetap dalam posisi terlentang."aku sama sekali tak bersikap kekanak-kanakan,blaise, dan perlu kau tau juga aku tak berkelahi demi merebutkan seorang wanita,apalagi wanita itu granger."

Blaise menyeringai. "benarkah?"

"sekali lagi blaise,bila kau mengodaku seperti ini aku tampa ragu akan memberikan tinjuku padamu"

Senyum blaise tak menghilang. Baginya ini menyenangkan." Lalu buat apa kau berkelahi heh?"

Draco segera bangkit duduk dengan marah. "itu karena diggory menantangku" suaranya meninggi." Dan sebagai seorang malfoy aku pasti akan menerima tantangan itu"

"yang benar saja drake?" cedric mendengus. Ia menatap kearah draco. "akui saja kau menyukai pacarku"

"pacarmu yang mana diggory?seingatku granger baru saja memutuskanmu"

"kau….." cedric mengepal tangannya. Amarahnya kembali muncul. Ia bahkan hampir saja berniat berkelahi lagi dengan draco jika theo tidak segera menyela dan menetralkan suasana .

"ayolah guys ! " keluh theo." Aku sungguh tak mau melihat perkelahian kalian lagi"

"aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk berkelahi lagi theo. Hanya saja draco benar-benar memancing kemarahanku."

Draco tertawa pelan. Jelas tawa menyindir. Ia kembali berbaring. "kau saja yang tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa granger telah memutuskanmu digorry"

Blaise tertawa mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa khawatir akan draco dan cedric yang bakal berkelahi kembali. Baginya ini mengasikkan sekali ,sunnguh 180 derajat berbeda dengan theo.

"kurasa cukup" perintah theo. " dengar pertengkaran kalian ,sama sekali tak ada gunanya,lagipula aku yakin sekali saat ini granger tak mau repot-repot memikirkan kalian. Dia pasti sedang bersenag-senang bersama greengrass dan kalian di sini malah saling berkelahi. Bagaimana heh?"

Tak ada yang menyahut. Draco dan cedric tetap terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Theo menghela napasnya. "bagaiman jika kalian berdua membuat kesepakantan damai saja? Kurasa ini hanya jalan satu satunya menghentikan semuai ini. Gimana drake? Ced?"

Saat itu juga mereka berempat saling memandang. Kurasa sebuah kesepakatan akan terjadi. But Masalahnya kesepakatan seperti apa itu?

##

Besoknya. Hogwarts, tepat jam istirahat.

"bee kanapa kau putus dengan cedric?"

"apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

"tidakkah kau kan menyesal?"

"atau ini memang benar ada hubungannya dengan draco?"

"jadi sesungguhnya seperti apa hubunganmu dengan draco?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang berulang kali hermione dengar. Ini sungguh membuatnya kesal sekali.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Saat itu adalah jam makan siang,,ia sedang mengantre bersama astoria di kafeteria sekolah. Hermione bahkan merasa tidak lapar lagi. Collins ,anak tahun pertama dan merupakan ketua club jurnalistik terus saja memulai berondongan pertanyaan menjengkelkan itu.

"kalau pendapatmu bagaimana astoria?"

"sungguh collins kau benar-benar menganggu kami" astoria malah mengeluh membuat collins diam-diam mencibirnya.

Collins menoleh kembali kearah hermione. "ayolah bee,kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"pertanyaanmu yg mana memangnya heh? Dari tadi kau terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan tampa sempat memberiku waktu untuk menjawabnya" hermione mendorong baki makan siangnya di konter kafeteria dan mengambil satu cup yogurt kopi.

Sebuah brownies fudge-frosted di atas piring-piring putih kecil tampak menggoda,di sebuah rak yg di letakkan sejajar dengan mata hermione. Hermione mengambil sebuah brownies,memeriksanya kalau-kalau ada kerusakan, baru kemudian meletakkannya di atas bakinya. Itu memang kebiasaanya.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengajukansatu pertanyaan saja,tapi kau harus menjawabnya. Oke?"

"ya baiklah" sergah hermione.

Andai bukan karena fakta bahwa hermione adalah ketua pelayanan sosial hogwarts,ketua club perancis,dan ketua dewan semua acara sosial yunior di kota besar itu,hermione pasti sudah menyuruh collins untuk pergi. Tetapi hermione adalah seorang murid teladan. Ia harus menjaga reputasinya.

Hermione melemparkan beberapa lembar bayam keatas sebuag piring dan menuangkan sedikit keju bleu di atasnya. Begitu juga dengan astoria. Mereka memang memiliki banyak kesamaan khususnya dalam hal makanan.

"apa semua tindakan mu ini di latar belakangi oleh putusnya hubunganmu dengan cedric?" tanya collins.

Hermione menatapnya. "tidak sama sekali" jawabnya singkat membuat collins sama sekali tak puas dan siap mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya. Namun belum sempat ia berkata,astoria segera menyela.

"please collins. Pergilah kami mau makan"

Collins mendengus dengan tak sopan. Dan pergi begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak sopan walau astoria dan hermione adalah seniornya.

"dia itu junior yang paling menyebalkan" gumam astoria tak senang akan perlakuan collins barusan.

Hermione terkekeh tertawa. "as…semua junior itu memang menyebalkan"

Astoria ikut tertawa. "untuk yg satu itu aku setuju"

Mereka berdua kemudian mengangkat bakinya dan memasuki kafeteria. Ruangan berdekor klasik nan mewah itu di penuhi para murid kelas menengah yang berseragam yang sedang bergossip tentang satu sama lain dan menyuap makanan. Diam-diam mereka semua menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap penuh tanya akan kedatangan hermione dan astoria yang terlihat begitu akrab.

Kedua gadis itu tak peduli sama sekali. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela dan mulai mengobrol. Pemandangan tersebut sungguh seperti dulu. Ketika mereka masih kecil,hermione dan astoria sering mandi berdua. Mereka sering menginap setiap akhir pekan,dimana mereka berlatih berciuman menggunakan bantal,menelepon iseng guru biologi kelas satu smp mereka yang kuper,dan terjaga semalaman sambil terkikik. Astoria bahkan mendampingi hermione ketika hermione haid pada penghujung kelas dua smp dan takut memakai tampon. Mereka mabuk untuk pertama kalinya bersama-sama dan mereka berdua menyayangi cedric bagaikan seorang saudara laki-laki. Setidaknya mula-mula begitu.

"so hermione apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tak peduli. " entahlah yg pasti aku akan move on"

Astoria terkekeh. "baiklah aku paham wanita single"

"kau juga single as" keluh hermione seketika tertawa bersama astoria.

"well…karena kita sama-sam single,bagaimana kalau kita melakukan move on bersama-sama" ujar astoria mengusulkan.

Hermione mengambil sesuap bayam kejunya dan memakannya,sambil menatap astoria dengan tatapan tertarik." Kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja,melakukan spa,manikur, memotong rambut dan kita bisa ke terapi akupuntur. Kau tau as akupuntur itu sangat bagus untuk menguruskan badab kita dan….."

"eu mione…"

"what?" hermione sangat tidak suka di sela.

"kau tau aku lebih merasa tertarik jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang beda dari biasanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kening mulus hermione mengerut." Tak biasa seperti apa? Kau tak bermaksud mengakakku melakukan hal exstrimkan?"

Astoria tertawa. " tentu saja tidak" ucapnya membuat hermione menghela napas dengan lega."maksudku seperti kita pergi ke pasar malam,ke toko-toko barang antik,makan-makanan siap saji di pinggir jalan,naik kereta bawah tanah dan…."

"wait…wait…and wait" hermione menyela dengan panik. "kau bercandakan?"

"aku 100 % serius. Aku sangat ingin melakukan itu semua dan aku tau siapa yang cocok jadi pemandu kita" tatapan astoria menatap dari kejauhan. Harry baru saja masuk ke kafeteria. Seperti biasa ia menengok kekanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Astoria melambaikan tangannya. "harry"

"kau memanggil siapa sih as? Siapa itu harry?" hermione bertanya dengan kesal. Jujur saja ia tak suka ada orang lain bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot menoleh ke belakang dan lebih memilih menyantap kembali makan siangnya.

"kau kenak dia kok" sahut astoria begitu saja. Ia tetap melambai-lambai memanggil sampai harry akhirnya berjalan kearah mereka. "hai harry" sapanya membuat hermione menoleh kearah harry dan tersedak.

"oh boy" hermione terbatuk-batuk."kenapa kau memanggil pria aneh nan menjijikan ini as?"

"aku punya nama granger" kata harry. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba punya keberanian seperti itu.

Hermione mendengus. "terserah"

"ayolah hermione jangan begitu. Sungguh aku yakin sekali harry dapat membantu kita. Iyakan harry?"

Wajah harry jelas menunjukkan raut tak mengerti bercampur tersipu malu akan astoria. " emmm bantu apa?"

"begini aku dan hermione sangat ingin untuk kau…." Lagi-lagi ucapan astoria harus terpotong oleh hermione yg saat itu tiba-tiba mendengus mencium sekitarnya. Wajahnya mengernyit tidak suka. "tunggu dulu. Eu…apa ini bau keju dan dagimg murahan?" tanyanya. Harry sontak mencium kantung bekal yg ia pegang.

"apa maksudmu burgerku?"

Hermione mengernyit. "iuhhhh…" harry langsung menunduk malu sedangkan hermione masih menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka sekaligus jijik. Itu sungguh membuat astoria tertawa. "ya ampun,demi merlin. Kau sungguh berlebihan mione."

Aku tak berlebihan as. Hanya saja aku memang gak tahan dengan segala hal-hal yang kau anggap luar biasa itu as. Apalagi di temani dengan pria aneh nan menjijikan ini."

" granger sekali lagi ku bilang aku punya nama"

Hermione tak menyahut. Ia malah memberikan tatapan mata penuh benci."

"ayolah mione. Ini pasti menyenangkan" bujuk astoria tak ingin menyerah.

Hermione menoleh padanya. Ia jadi kesal. "enggak as. Jujur saja aku gak pernah membayangkan diriku berada di kereta bawah tanah"

"aku juga. Makanya sekarang kita harus melakukannya" terlihat sekali astoria sangat bersemangat sedangkan harry tampak duduk dengan kebingungan memerhatikan kedua gadis di hadapannya saling berdebat. "setelahnya kita bisa naik bus bertingkat"

"itu menjijikan" hermione seketika membuat gerakan seolah-olah ingin muntah. Faktanya sekarang ia memang merasa mual. "demi merlin as. Memang apa salahnya kalau kita menyewa sebuah limo seperti biasanya atau kita naik taksi. Jujur taksi adalah batas minimalku."

Kening astoria mengerut. " mione ! " ia mengeluh.

"lagipula limo atau taksi gak secepat kereta bawah tanah granger" kini harry ikut-ikutan dan tentu itu membuat hermione melototinya. Tapi harry segera mengalihkan tatapannya seolah tak bersalah.

"harry benar"

"enggak sama sekali" hermione gak mau kalah."helicopter jauh lebih cepat"

"mione…itu memang benar,tapi masalahnya dari mana kita mendapatkan helicopter?"

"malfoy"

Astoria menghela napasnya. "oh boy"

"why? Malfoy memang punya helycopter pribadi dengan inisial DM"

"ini semakin terdengar konyol saja" komen astoria. Tatapannya lalu menatap hermione dengan serius. "katanya kau tak mau lagi untuk berurusan dengan pria? Dan draco adalah pria"

Kening hermione mengerut."lalu kenapa kau juga melibatkan acara move on kita dengan mengajak dia" hermione menolh kkearah harry dengan jijik. "memang kau kira dia wanita" saat itu juga harry terbatuk-batuk. Ia tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri.

Astoria menghela napasnya."baiklah aku menyerah. Aku gak mau kita bermusuhan lagi. Si intinya kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"tentu saja tidak" jawab hermione."aku akan move on dengan caraku sendiri dan kau dengan rencanamu barusan. Bagaimana?"

"mione"

"sungguh as. Itu akan jauh lebih baik. Kau tak perlu khawatirkanku. Dorota bisa menemaniku dan kau bisa di temani eu…si aneh ini." Ucap hermione bangkit berdiri sambil membawa bakinya. Ia tersenyum dan membuat gerakan kiss bye denagan salah satu tangannya. "love you" ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi. Itu memang tradisi mereka berdua sejak TK.

"love you" astoria menyahut dengan pelan. Ia sedikit kecewa hermione tak ikut dengannya. Sedangkan harry yg masih berada di dekat astoria hanya bisa keheranan dengan salam perpisahan barusan. Aneh saja pikir harry.

##

Semiggu kemidian.

Hogwarts,tepat jam istirahat siang.

"hermione" panggil lavender. Napasnya ngos-ngosan tak beraturan. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dan membasahi seragan cheerleadersnya. Beberapa helaian rambut yang terikat dari kucir kudanya pun menempel begitu lekat pada tengkuk dan pipinya. Ini sudah putaran ke 10 kalinya lavender dan si kembar india berlari mengelilingi lapangan football.

"kenapa kalian berhenti heh? Cepat lanjutkan" ucap hermione berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara. Saat itu ia berdiri di jajaran bangku penonton. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada,ia terlihat mengintimidasi namun di saat bersamaan pula ia nampak cantik dengan pakaian cheersnya,begitu pula dengan rambut terikat tingginya,memamerkan betapa jenjangnya lehernya dan betapa bagusnya tulang pipinya itu.

"hermione kami tak kuat lagi" kali ini padma yang mengeluh.

"padma benar sekali" sahut parvatil. Ia bahkan dalam posisi berbaring terlentang. "aku tak sanggup berdiri" rengekknya.

Kening hermione mengerut. "jangan mengeluh padaku. Bukankah kalian sendiri yg mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan maafku iyakan?"

"iya…tapi ini sudah 10 putaran." Kata lavendermendonggak keatas menatap hermione. Terik matahari yg benar-benar menyilaukan penglihatannya.

"memang kalian kira 10 putaran cukup mengobati rasa sakit hatiku pada kalian?" lagi-lagi hermione menggunakan pengeras suaranya. " cepat lanjutkan"

"tapi mione aku merasa perutku kram" ucap parvatil. Matanya pun mulai di tumpiki dengan air mata. Sepertinya ia akan menangis.

"perutmu kram,tapi hatiku masih tertusuk-tusuk. Bagaimanan heh?"

"oke…oke…oke baiklah" lavender mulai berlari segera ikut menyusul. Sedangkan parvatil malah tetap berbaring,tentu hermione marah.

"parva, what are you doing?"

"aku lari,mione. Kau tak lihat?"

"lari bagaimana jika kau masih berbaring seperti itu. Cepat berdiri"

"aku memang sedang berlari. Lihatlah. Aku berlari secara horizontal" ucap parva sambil mengerakkan kedua kakinya dengan gaya mengoseh sepedah. Dia memang terkadang konyol sekali.

"tak ada lari horizontal. Cepat berdiri"

"mione"

"lakukan atau kau mau dorota mengganti posisimu"

"b…b…bbaiklah" parvatil segera bersusah payah bengkit berdiri dan mulai berlari menyusul lavender dan padma.

Ini sungguh mengesalkan hermione. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Melihat tingkah ke 3 pengikutnya tsb. Sebuah tawa tak lam terdengar. Hermione menileh. Astoria berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "ini sudah jam istirahat mione" ucapnya" mau sampai kapan kau menghukum mereka?"

"mereka pantas mendapatkannya as"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia lantas duduk di salah satu bangku penonton."tapi mereka butuh istirahat mione"

"mereka telah beristirahat berulang kali"

"tapi kau belum" ucap astoria. Ia bangkit berdiri."beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan kau begitu over akan segala aktivitasmuuu mione,belum lagi dorota mengatakan kau benar-benar jarang makan. Aku khawatir padamu."

"aku baik-baik saja as"

"mione"

"baiklah as. Kuakui aku memang menambah kegiatanku. Tapi beginilah caraku untuk move on dan untuk pola makanku seriusan dorota hanya melebih-lebihkan. Kau taukan dia selalu begitu."

"itu karena ia mencemaskanmu,begitu pula aku. Jadi hermione kau harus meninggalkan cara move on mu itu dan ikuti cara move on ku"

"oh tentu saja tidak" hermione segera menolak."aku takakan menghabiskan waktuku dengan si mr freak itu"

"kalau gitu aku tak kan mengajaknya. Kita akan lakukan ini berdua saja bagaimana?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "kau benar-benar sahabat yg luar biasa baik dan aku luar biasa buruk"

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"karena memang itu kenyataanya. Kau selalu mengalah untukku dan aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu"

"mione kau tak seperti itu"

"aku seperti itu as. Tapi… sekarang aku mau berubah. Jadi as. Lakukan saja apa yg kau suka tampa harus mengkhawatirkanku. Lagi pula kurasa mr freakmu itu lebih suka untuk berduaan denganmu"

"mione hubunganku dengan harry tak seperti itu. Kami hanya…."

"jujur as aku gak peduli status hub dengan si aneh itu oke? Yang penting bagiku kau senang dengan apa yang kau suka. Tak ada lagi pemaksaan kehendakku right?"

Astoria menghela napsnya." Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji padaku untuk istirahat dan makan. Bagaimana?"

Hermione tersenyum." Of course. Aku senang dan kau senang. Itu intinya."

"mione berapa lama lagi kami harus berlari? Ini sudah 18 putaran?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menoleh dengan malas. " siapa suruh berhenti heh? Lanjutkan. Aku mau 10 putaran lagi"

Ketiganya pun menatap astoria. "as please bantu kami?"

Astoria tersenyum. " sorry guys,aku tak bisa menolong. Semangat oke?"

##

Siang tadi hari begitu panas,namun sekarang ketika hari berganti sore langit nampak gelap. Sepertinya akan hujan besar. Sebagian besar anak-anak hogwarts sudah pulang,dan sisanya masih sibuk mengerjakan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Begiyu pila dengan hermione,walau sebenarnya kegiatannya sudah selesai ia tetap belum mau pulang. Ada sesuatu hal yang beberapa hari ini terus ia pikirkan,dan hari ini hermione harus tau jawabannya. Ia melangkah cepat melewati lorong-lorong hogwarts. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar. Perasaanya bergebu-gebu. Begitu menganggu nya hal tsb ia sampai rela menyewa neville longbottom sebagai mata-mata. Sekarang ia akan menanyakan secara langsung pada orang itu.

Tak lama ia sampai di depan kelas musik,hermione membuka pintu tsb. Pemandangan seorang pria dan wanita saling mencumbu penuh mesra langsung tersaji di hadapan hermione.

"ehemz" ia berdeham keras" melakukan hal tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah jelas merupakan sebuah pelanggaran mr malfoy"

Draco berhenti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik tampa merasa malu,ia menatap hermione dengan santai tampa ia sedang bertelanjang dada bersama seorang wanita yg juga setengah telanjang larena ulahnya.

"trims atas pemberitauannya granger" ucapnya dengan nada sinis."tapi jika kau tak keberatan kau bisa pergi sekarang juga,ini sungguh bukan waktu yg tepat"

Hermione mendengus."jika kau berniat melanjutkan perbuatan tak senonoh itu lagi,maka aku takkan membiarkannya." Hermione lantas memandangg kearah seorang gadis tahun kedua yg di cium draco tadi."kau tak dengar apa kataku barusan? Apa kau mau aku mengulangnya atau kau mau aku langsung mengadukannya?"

Wanita itu langsung turun dari atas piano dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil dasi dan kemejanya di lantai. Ia segera berlari pergi .

"bagus sekali granger" gerutu draco."kau selalu saja menganggu ke senanganku" draco segera mengambil kemejanya dan mulai memakainya lagi di susul dengan dasinya dan kemeja sekolahnya. Walau penampilannya acak-acakkan itu tetap lebih baik di banding tadi.

"excusme? Apa kau tak salah mengatakan aku selalu menganggumu malfoy? Bukankah selama ini kau yg selalu mengangguku?"

Draco mendengus."tapi nyatanya sekarang kau yg mengangguku dan lagi pula beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar tak bertemu denganmu granger. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menganggumu "

"yeah kau benar. Oleh sebab itu aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu padamu malfoy"

"aku tak ada waktu untuk menjawabnya" ucap draco ketus dan segera berjalan keluar.

"malfoy" hermione memanggil dengan draco tetap tak menyahut. Pria itu tetap berjalan melewati lorong-lorong hogwarts.

"malfoy" hermione tak mau menyerah. Ia mengikuti draco secepat mungkin."ada yg harus kutanyakan"

Drcao tetap tak menyahut. Ia berjalan secepat mugkin. Lingkungan hogwarts memang sudah sepi,tapi draco tetap berjalan ke arah tempat yg lebih sepi. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko,apalagi ia tau betul hermione tipikal orang yg takkan menyerah. ia tiba di halaman belakang,tepat di taman yang jarang di kunjungi waktu itu.

"malfoy!" jerit hermione

Draco berhenti dan berbalik. "apa?"

"hermione ikut berhenti,dalam jarak 2 meter ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan draco. Hermione menelan lidahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup." Apa salahku?"

Draco tertawa terkejut. "apa maksudmu itu heh?"

"kau menghindariku malfoy. Memang kau kira aku tak menyadarinya? Selama seminggu ini kau menghindariku,jadi kutanya padamu apa salahku?"

"shit granger….yeah aku kenapa heh?" suara draco meninggi

"kalau gitu apa salahku?"

"kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tak salah apa-apa padaku oke?"

"lalu apa alasanmu menghindariku? Kenapa malfoy?"

Draco terdiam ia benar-benar kalang kalut mengehtahui hermione menyadarinya. Wanita itu bahkan terlihas sangat mempermasalahkannya. Jujur saja draco tak mengharapkan hermione akan bereaksi seperti ini. Suasana semakin buruk saja ketika hujan tiba-tiba muncul.

"damn"pekik draco sambil menatap ke atas. Hujan turun dengan cepat membashinya. "bisa nanti saja kita membahasnya granger?" tanya draco menatap hermione. Ia tau hermione tak kuat akan hujan.

"jawab saja malfoy ! apa susahnya dengan menjawab heh?"

"ini hujan granger"

"aku tak peduli dengan hujan"

"oke baiklah."draco berjalan mendekat dengan cepat hujan membasahi mereka berdua. Tatapan draco menajam begitu pula dengan hermione. "aku sedang terlibat kesepakatan dengan diggori,dan kesepakatan ini berkaitan denganmu dan juga…."

"jadi maksudmu aku semacam barang taruhan kalian ?apakah ini untuk menentukan siapa yg paling hebat di antara kalian heh?" sela hermione.

"yah…sejenis itu kira-kira"

Plakkk…

Tamparan yg keras menghiasi salah satu pipi draco. Ini membuatnya marah. "granger berani sekali kau…"

"kau yg berani sekali menjadikanku bahan taruhanmu" potong hermione. "apa serendah itu arti aku bagimu?"

"apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Kau tau kita tak punya hub spesial apapun granger"

"oke aku mengerti" suara hermione memelan. Jika hujan tak ada mungkin draco akan menyadari bahwa sekarang hermione menangis. Sayang warna air hujan dan air mata sama saja. Hermione berbalik. Ia berjalan pergi. "asal kau tau malfoy,kita memang tak punya hub spesial tapi aku telah menganggabmu temanku."ucap hermione sambil berjalan pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Ia tak mau melihat draco. Harus diakui di sisi lin hermione merasa lega. Karena semua beban yg mengusik pikirannya telah terjawab. Kini hermione tau nukan putusnya dengan cedric penyeban kesedihannya,tapi ini semua karena draco.

Hermione merasa sedih,dan ia pun merasa marah karena ia telah bersedih untuk draco. Bagi hermione draco tak layak untuk di sedihkan. Tapi nyatanya seminggu ini hermione telah bersedih karena draco. Penuh perasaan campur aduk yg tak terungkap hermione mulai berlari. Lorong-lorong koridor ia lewati secepat mungkin sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh seseorang,

"mione?"

Sialan hermione baru saja menabrak cedric. Ini semakin kacau saja. Hermione segera hendak bangkit berdiri,sayang cedric menahannya. Pria itu memenggang erat salah satu tangan hermione.

"kau kenapa?"tanyanya"kau…kau menangis mione? Ada apa sebenarnya?kenapa menangis?" suara cedric terdengar terkejut. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat hermione kebingungan,harus diakui cedric memang pria yg lebih peka. Bukinya ia dapat membedakan mana air hujan dan air mata.

Suara langkag-langkah kaki yg berlari tiba-tiba terdengar. Untuk pertama kalinya draco mengejar seorang wanita, ia bermaksud meminta maaf,namun pemandangan yg baru saja ia lihat membuatnya berpikir ulang utk hal tsb. Disaat draco mendekat,saat itu hermione telah terisak-isak dan cedric sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Ia mengelap air mata hermione dan membantu hermione untuk bangkit berdiri.

"wah..wah..wah…aku sungguh di kejutkan" ucap draco sambil bertepik tangan,membuat hermione dan cedric menoleh." Cinta lama kembali bersemi rupanya"

Cedric tak menanggapi ucapan draco itu. Ia jujur tak mengerti apa yg terjadi ini. Kenapa juga draco basah kuyup sama seperti hermione?

"kenapa kau basah seperti itu drake?" tanya cedric.

Draco mendengus. Ia diam-diam melirik tajam hermione,namun hermione tak menatapnya balik. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya. "seseorang membuatku terpaksa harus hujan-hujanan. Jadi jika tak keberatan aku permisi pergi,aku harus memberinya pelajaran" lagi-lagi ia melirik hermione. "by the way ku ucapkan selamat " draco pun pergi begitu saja.

Kening cedric lantas mengerut. Ia tak mengerti mengapa draco terlihat marah seperti itu. Ia punmelirik hermione. Entah kenapa ia merasaini saling berkaitan.

##

Esoknya.

Seperti biasa london gossip menghebohkan pagi setiap orang. Khususnya pagi setiap murid-murid hogwarts. Tepat sore kemaren LG berhasil mengabadikan kebersamaan cedric dengan hermione. Mulai dari cedric yg mengelap air mata hermione samapai kepada moment dimana cedric mengantarnya pulang. Hampir setiap orang membicarakan hal tsb. Mereka sangat tak sabar menunggu hermione.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu,karena samapi bel masuk berbunyi sang queen bee tak datang-datang. Kemanakah dia? Itulah yg orang-orang tanyakan. Sebagian diantara mereka lantas bertanya langsung kepada cedric. Namun cedric sendiripun tak tau. Ia bahkan telah berulang kali nelpon, ini sudah ke 30 kalinya. Sayang tetap tak ada yg mengangkat. Jujur ia khawatir.

Itu juga yg draco rasakan. Ia sebenarnya masih marah pada hermione.,namun dilain pihak ia harus akui ia merasa bersalah. Sejak kemaren ini menganggunya,bahkan ia sampai tak bisa tidur karena itu. Dan sekarang beban perasaanya di tambah lagi dengan rasa khawatir.

Sepanjang waktu pembelajaran,ia berulang kali tertangkap basah sedang tak mau sudah hampir seluruh guru memarahinya. Belum lagi dengan pelatih footballnya yg tak sungkan2 memakinya karena ia tak fokus. Ini draco. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini. Pokoknya harus diselesaikan. Oleh sebab itu tepat jam istirahat,tampa peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yg keheranan. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja astoria.

"greengrass" panggilnya sontak membuat astoria yg tengah menikmati makannya bersama lavender dan juga si kembar india terkejut. Ia bahkan samapi tersedak.

"draco?"

Draco diam saja. Dia pun hanya sekilas melirik ke 3 pengikut hogwarts itu. Bahkan tak membalas tersenyum seperti basanya walau lav ,padma,dan parvatil tersenyum menggoda padanya. "aku tak menaggumu bukab?"

"tentu saja tidak" astoria segera memberi isyarat agar lav,padma dan parvatil pergi. Mereka pun menurut dengan enggan.

Draco segera duduk di hadapan astoria."ada yg mau kutanyakan"

Astoria tertawa terkejut. "really"

"aku tak sedang melucu astoria"

Saat itu juga tawa astoria berhenti,ini sangat mengejutkan untuknya. " ya ampun drake…apa aku tak salah dengar kau memanggil namaku?"

"memang ada yg aneh dengan aku menyebut namamu heh?"

Astoria lagi-lagi tertawa. "tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku astoria. Ini membuatku terkejut. Jujur saja selama 6 tahun kita saling kenal kau tak pernah menyebutku astoria. Paling2 kau hanya memanggilku greengrass atau kau hanya menganggukan kepalamu dan selebihnya kau diam seribu bahasa. Bahkan seandainya kau bicara padaku,kau hanya mengeluarkan 3 kalimat saja,tak lebih. Katakan padaku ada apa? Ini pasti sesuatu yg serius sampai2 kau merubah kebiasaanmu ."

"aku tak banyak waktu jadi aku akan langsung ke intinya. So greengrass dimana granger? Kenapa ia tak sekolah?kau pasti taukan?

"oh….soal itu rupanya" suara astoria memelan.

"demi merlin greengrass….kau sedang mempermainkanku ya heh?"

Astoria segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia lantas segera kembali menatap makan siangnya. "hermione di kediamannya"

"kenapa ia malah bersantai2 dirumah di hari sekolah seperti ini heh? Bagaimana bisa seorang ketua osis membolos?"

Astoria mendeongak tatapanya sulit di artikan. "kau mau ia tetap datang kesekolah dgn suhu tubuh diatas 40 derajat heh?"

"maksudmu ia demam?" suara draco memelan,terkejut.

"yeah begitulah" astoria tak menatap draco."suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali,sampai2 dorota meneleponku malam2 hanya demi mengintrogasiku kenapa hermione hujan-hujanan"

Salah satu alis draco terangkat. "kenapa dorota tak langsung menanyakannya pada granger dan malah bertanya padamu?"

"hermione tak mau menjawab apapun. Ia bahkan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari ku sekalipun. Aku sungguh tak tau ada apa dengannya drake. Ini pertama kalinya ia begini"

"apa ia sudah di periksa?" nada suara draco berubah . itu nada khawatir. Astoria tentu menyadarinya.

Kening astoria mengerut. "apa segitu khawatirnya kah kau?"

"damn greengrass! Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik padaku? Kenapa kau tak jawab saja pertanyaanku heh?"

"kau tak usah menggunakan kata kasar oke?" astoria merasa tersinggung. "hermione baik-baik saja ,ia hanya deman. Draco. Ia bahkan sudah di periksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya, jadi kau tak perlu nampak khawatir begitu. Sampai2 mengucapkan kata kasar untukku"

Draco menghela napsanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "aku harus pergi" ucapnya begitu saja,tampa meminta maaf sedikitpun.

##

_**London gossip net**_

_**Selanjutnya**_

_**Sebelum**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Email kalian**_

_**Foto**_

_**Video**_

_**Ps : semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak yg tak bersalah,yaitu aku.**_

Hai girl…

Hari ini kuakui hari yg paling membosankan. Sejak pagi aku sudah stand bye di halaman depan. Aku sangat berharap melihat kedatangan C dgn B. tapi yang ada hanya C. aku sungguh bertanya-tanya kemanakah B?

Dan haripun semakin berlanjut membosankannya. Satu yg menarik perhatianku adalah ketika jam istirahat,yaitu: pertama ketika little J muncul dengan raut sedih dan hanya seorang diri di salah satu meja paling pojok dgn tatapan mengarah kearah A bersama ke 3 pengikut. Oh betapa malangnya dia.

Kedua,ketika kulihat mr freak tampak merana hanya bisa melihat A dari kejauhan. Wah-wah sepertinya hub A yg membaik dengan B malah menjadi melapetaka utk mr freak.

Dan yg terakhit sih ketika D menghebohkan orang-orang dengan terlibat pembicaraan dengan A. bahkan A nampak tertawa begitu puasnya di saat itu. Tapi….. itu hanya sebentar sebelum raut wajah A berubah drastis. Ada apa sebenarnya ya? Bagaimana menurutmu girls?

_**Email kalian**_

**Z**: yo LG

Apa kabar?aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa kupikir kau seksi,meskipun kita tak pernah bertemu. Oh iya aku cowokloh….by the way aku mau bilang bahwa B itu ternyata sakit, tepat jam istirahat barusan aku menguping pembicaraan D dgn A. well… call me oke? Aku akan mengirimkan no hp ku untukmu. By hotboy.

**X**: hai hot boy

Ummmm trims atas pujiannya,begitupula dengan penggalan info mengenai B itu. Tapi kau yakin kau cowok. Jujur saja ya aku tak tertarik dgn pria penguping dan kudengar2 pria suka penguping itu merupakan salah satu tanda gay loh…. By LG

XOXO. you know you love me. London gossip.

##

Adegan tambaahan.

"hachimmmm" itu suara bersin hermione. Tiap 5 menit sekali ia memang selalu bersin seperti itu,belum lagi dengan ingusnya yg tak berhenti mengalir. Sambil berbaring di ranjang ia segera mengambil tisu dan membersihkan ingusnya.

"miss mione ada tamu untukmu" dorota berteriak dari bawah

"aku tak mau menerima tamu dorota" balas hermione sambil berteriak juga. Ia gak peduli dengan suara seraknya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seseorang muncul.

"tapi aku tak terima penolakan"

"kedua mata hermione melebar. "malfoy"

##

Bagaimana guys? Suka kah atau tidak suka? Please R&R dan berikan masukan untukku oke.

Sesi pertanyaan.

Adegan apa yg kalian suka dan benci di cp ini plus alasannya ya

Dan terakhir artis siapakah yg kalian bayangin cocok jadi astoria? Kalau aku sih dianna agron. Itu tu quinn fabray di glee. Well soalnya aku suka yg berambut blonde he he he.

Jika kalian jawab akan sangat berterimakasih. Love you. Ketemu cp selanjunya ya yg berjudul happy birthday B.

Hohoho well cp selanjutnya terinspirasi dari lagu baru penyanyi idola gw katy pery.


	8. Chapter 8

LondonGossip

By : CountessCaroline

Warning : Banyak typo,alur cerita yang pasaran, sangat tidak jelas, pokoknya banyak kekurangan lah...BUT AKU TAK KAN MINTA MAAF UTK HAl ITU KHUSUSNYATENTANG GAYA PENULISAN KU. WELL aku kan bukan penulis profersional,ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Rate : kali ini ratingnya T sangat-sangat mendekati M. sebisa mungkin sih aku gak akan terlalu blak-blakan. I hope…

Tambahan : eu…gimana ya bilangnya? Jujur aja aku merasa seperti orang yang ingkar janji. Well seperti yang waktu itu aku pernah bilang bahwa harusnya ch 8 adalah happy birthday B,tapi entah ada apa dengan otakku yang memiliki ide lain ini? So intinya aku mau bilang kalau happy birthday B nya di undur dulu. Karena aku mau nambah konflik baru lagi. Niatnya sih biar lebih rame…semoga suka…

Tambahan lagi : trims bagi yang udah baca,follow,fav,dan review bahkan yg menjawab pertanyaan konyolku he he he. Saya senang sekali,tapi bukan berarti saya senang sama pembaca pasif ya. By the way thank for…

Farah Zhafirah. Makasih udah mau baca,jujur saya luar biasa excited klo gara2 fic ku ini kamu jadi suka persahabatan B dgn A hehehe. Review lagi ya…

BlackPearl. Aaaaaaaa gila,aku gak nyangka kamu begitu niatnya mencari seluk beluk tentang gossip girl. Itu wow. Pasti gara-gara fic ku inikan? Please iya hehehe maaf maksa. Oh iya dugaanmu itu bener banget. Tapi sayang draco sama sekali bukan menjadi nate. Justru cedric yg jadi nate dan draco jadi chuck bass .Memang sih nate itu luar biasa ganteng,tapi chuck bass jauh memiliki charisma yg sangat mengairahkan.

Guest. Wow kamu bener-bener tukang kritik yang luar biasa. I love it. Makasih banget ya atas masukannya dan juga atas partisipasinya dengan R&R fic ancurku ini. Well yg tadi itu pujian looo jangan tersinggungnya. Aku benar-benar suka kritikan pedasmu itu. Pertahankan,aku selalu menunggu review dari mu….

**Ms. Loony Lovegood****.** OMG…. Akhirnya aku dapat review dari mu… seriusan kamu tuh author fav ku banget wowwwwww OMG…..ya ampun aku seneng banget. Makasih lo (jadi terharu)

. hey gimana UN nya? Lancar gak? Semoga lulus ya….trims atas partisipasinya

Dan semuanya yg lainnya. Maaf gak di sebutin… selamat membaca

**Chapter 8 **

**Pengalaman pertama**

Hermione terdiam terpaku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam otaknya,tapi tak ada satu pun yang keluar dari mulut manisnya itu. Sepertinya kedatangan draco sangat membuatnya terkejut.

"kenapa granger? Kau tampak terkejut begitu melihatku?" Tanya draco dengan nada suara geli melihat raut wajah Hermione.

Tatapan terkejut Hermione seketika berubah. Tatapan penuh marah terpancar dari kedua matanya. 'apa yang kau lakukan disini malfoy?"

"kau kira apa alasanku kesini heh? Takkah kau sadar aku datang dengan membawa banyak makanan dan buah-buahan ke tempat orang sakit? Apa itu gak disebut menjengguk granger?" draco segera meletakkan kantung belanjaanya di lantai. Ia menatap Hermione kesal. "apa perlu kujelaskan apa itu menjenguk?"

Hermione mendengus. "aku tak memintamu untuk menjengukku oke?"

"damn granger! Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan terima kasih saja? Memang begitu suasahnya mengucapkan terima kasih? Apa perlu ku ajari?"

Kedua tangan Hermione mengepal erat. Ia benar-benar mencengkram selimutnya dengan keras seolah itu adalah draco. "bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan terima kasih sementara sampai saat ini aku masih marah padamu? Belum lagi kau baru saja mengucapkan damn padaku! Hermione membentak. Ia mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia bahkan melempar salah satu bantalnya kearah draco. Sayang pria tampan itu memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus sekali. Tentu itu membuat Hermione semakin kesal,oleh sebab itu ia segera berbaring meringkuk miring membelakangi draco. Bahkan ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hermione memang terkadang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Khususnya saat ia sedang marah seperti ini. Draco tau itu.

Ia lantas menghela napasnya. Jika sudah begini bakal susah.

"granger?" panggil draco. "baiklah kuakui sikap ku tadi tak pantas untuk mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih,tapi setidaknya kau perlu menghargaiku oke?" tetap tak ada sahutan dari Hermione. "aku bawa makanan loo…emmm aku bawa macaroon,pasta,cup cake, salad,eu…beberapa coklat segala rasa,buah-buahan dan yg ini pasti kau suka. Ayo tebak granger!"

Lagi-lagi Hermione tak menyahut. Bahkan tak ada sama sekali pergerakkan darinya.

"ayolah granger! Aku bawa es krim vanilla super besar ke sukaanmu itu,bagaimana heh? Apa sekarang kau mau mengucapkan terima kasih untukku?"

Hermione tetap tak menyahut. Ini menyebaklan piker draco. Kemudian ia menghela napasnya lagi. Sudah di bilang ini bakal susah. Hermione sangat keras kepala dan draco sendiri jujur tak ahli dalam menghibur wanita diluar dari masalah ranjang.

Dengan frustasi akan tingkah Hermione,draco tampa bias berpikir apa-apa lagi lanyas berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya begitu pelan dan semakin pelan ketika ia mulai ikut berbaring diranjang Hermione. Ia berbaring lebih dekat dan tampa draco sadari,ia telah meletakkan tangannya dalam posisi memeluk Hermione dari belakang. Hermione tentu merasakan pelukan itu. Ia segera membuka selimutnya dan mencoba lepas dari pelukan draco.

"malfoy apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya sambil terus berontak. Ia tak peduli dengan suaranya yang semakin terdengar seperti kodok itu.

Draco tetap memeluknya. Ia menahan Hermione untuk tetap berada di posisinya. "diamlah granger! Suaramu semakin terdengar seperti kodok"

"makanya lepaskan aku idiot"

"ststtttt…" perintah draco membuat perlawanan Hermione seketika berhenti. Wanita itu terdiam terpaku,mungkin karena saat ini ia dapat merasakan terpaan napas draco menggelitik telinganya,apalagi ketika pria ity berbisik seperti tadi. "aku ingin tetap berada di posisi seperti ini" lanjutnya.

Hermione terdiam. Tubuhnya menenggang,seakan bereaksi setelah mendengar ucapan draco tadi. Ini terasa aneh sekaligus menyamankan. Terpaan napas draco yang teratur menggelitik di sekitar telinga dan tengkuk Hermione. Satu tubuh draco yang terasa dinggin itu sungguh menyenangkan tubuh Hermione yang memang sedang bersuhu panas tersebut.

"malfoy lepaskan aku" suara Hermione memelan seolah ia tah berdaya dan menyerah akan kemarahannya tadi.

"aku tetap ingin kita dalam posisi ini. Ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"tapi kita tak perlu dalam posisi seperti inikan?"

"justru harus seperti ini. Kalau tidak,aku pasti takkan bisa mengatakannya granger"

Hermione merasa dirinya tersengat. Tampa sadar ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya."kau mau berkata apa?"

"maaf" jawab draco cepat."aku…aku minta maaf"

Seketika Hermione yang merasa tak percaya akan pendengarannya berusaha membalikkan badannya. Ia perlu menatap langsung kearah draco. Sayang draco tetap menahannya.

"granger sudah kubilang tetap dalam posisi seperti ini. Kau kenapa sih?"

"kau yang kenapa?ada apa denganmu sampai meminta maaf seperti tadi. Seingatku seorang malfoy tak kan pernah meminta maaf"

Draco menghela napasnya. Kedua tangannya melepaskan Hermione. Ia lau merubah posisinya dan berbaring terlentang dengan pandangan menatap langit-langit kamar Hermione. "aku tak mengerti dirimu granger. Aku diam saja kau marah,aku minta maaf sekalipun kau juga ternyata marah." Tatapan mata draco lantas menatap kearah Hermione. Saat itu Hermione sendiri sedang dalam posisi meringkuk miring tepat kearah draco. "sebenarnya kau mau apa?" Tanya draco.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia segera berbaring terlentang. Ia tak menatap kearah draco. "aku bukannya marah akan permintaan maafmu,hanya saja aku tak bisa menerima maaf begitu saja sementara kau sendiri tak tau dimana letak kesalahanmu malfoy"

Draco lalu merubah posisinya. Ia berbaring miring kearah Hermione dengan salah satu tangan menyangga kepalanya. Dalam posisi dekat begitu meeka saling menatap. Entah kenapa tatapan mereka begitu intens. Khususnya tatapan draco.

"aku tau dimana letak kesalahanku granger! Aku akui aku bersalah karena berkata kasar padamu,membuatmu sakit karena hujan sialan kemaren,menjadikanmu bahan taruhan,dan yang terparah aku bersalah karena tak menganggab berarti pertemanan kita. Bagaimana apa sekarang kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Sekali lagi Hermione terdiam. Kali ini otak cerdasnya tak bisa berpikir setelah mendengar ucapan draco barusan. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione melihat draco seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan seorang draco bisa seperti tadi.

"granger katakana sesuatu?aku tak mengharapkanmu diam mematung seperti ini" keluh draco,setelah Hermione hanya terdiam cukup lama.

"apa ini mimpi?" hanya itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hermione. Kedua matanya tetap terfokus akan wajah draco yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua matanya jelas-jelas menunjukan rasa tak percaya.

Tampa terduga,dalam waktu yang luar biasa cepat dan singkat,draco mengecup bibir Hermione. Kecupannya begitu lembut namun sayang begitu singkat. Ia segera menarik dirinya lagi dan menyeringai.

"apa sekarang kau masih mengira ini mimpi?" tanyanya dengan nada geli melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah terkejut Hermione. " atau kau mau cium lagi?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Hermione. Ia benar-benar terpaku menatap draco.

"damn granger! Sekarang kau malah membuatku ingin mencium mu tau!" draco terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Hermione serius sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Hermione. " kuhitung sampai tiga,bila kau masih tetap diam aku akan menciummu. Bukan sekedar kecupan seperti tadi. Aku sungguh akan melakukan hal lebih."

Tah ada suara dari Hermione.

"satu" draco mulai menghitung. Ia juga mendekatkan dirinya ke Hermione lebih dekat dan sampai tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "dua" ia mendekatkan wajahnya. " dan tiga" bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hermione. Draco membelainya dengan lembut. Ia berusaha merayu Hermione untuk memberikan celah masuk untuknya. Tak perlu waktu lama kedua tangan Hermione sudah sibuk membelai tengkuk dan rambut draco. Mulutnya pun terbuka memberikan pintu masuk bagi lidah draco untuk melesat masuk. Draco menekan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione dengan kehangatan yang membuat tubuh Hermione dibanjiri sensasi baru yang tak terduga.

Hermione mengarahkan tangannya ke dada draco,merasakan betapa bidangnya dada draco di balik seragam sekolahnya itu. Draco menggeram. Hermione segera membuka jas,dasi,kemeja draco,dan melemparnya begitu saja. Dengan lembut jari-jari draco menyusuri rambut Hermione,mendongakkan kepala wanita itu. Bibirnya semakin menutut saat mencicipi bibir Hermione dalam gerakkan yang sangat mengejutkan,dan membangkitkan erangan dari Hermione.

Hermione merasakan salah satu tangan draco membelai pipinya,sementara bibir lelaki itu melumat bibirnya. Ibu jari draco mengusap bibir Hermione,membuatnya semakin sensitive. Hermione bersuara kembali. Sungguh bukan seperti suara yang di kenalinya.

"malfoy…" betulkah erangan itu keluar dari mulutku?

Tampa sadar Hermione menjulurkan tangannya,berusaha mendekatkan dirinya,mendesak draco menciumnya lebih bergairah,lebih menyeluruh dan intens. Hermione merasa porak-poranda ketika draco mendominasi ciuman mereka. Pria itu begitu ahli dan seolah tau dimana saja kelemahan Hermione. Ciuman draco menurun,ia mengecup dagu Hermione dan perlahan-lahan ke leher wanita itu. Jemarinya juga ikut berpatisipasi,ia meremas pinggul Hermione dan merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Tangannya itupun beralih kekancing-kancing piyama Hermione. Dengan tak sabar ia membukannya.

Draco melepaskan bibirnya dan bibir Hermione lalu terdiam memandangi tubuh Hermione. "damn…aku begitu menginginkanmu" tatapnnya kemudia beralih ke kedua mata Hermione yang semakin menggelap itu. " tapi jika kau tak menginginkannya,ini waktunya kau untuk menolak"

"terlambat malfoy" saat itu juga Hermione menarik kembali draco. Bibir mereka bertemu. Hermione melumatnya. Sebagai seorang pria draco tentu membalasnya. Semuanya pun berlanjut seperti yang di duga. Baju-baju berserakan dilantai dan suara alunan geraman,desahan, serta cumbuan saling menyatu. Tangan draco menyentuh tubuh polos Hermione dengan lembut serta menggodanya hingga Hermione mencapai kepasrahan total. Tubuh draco yang menindihnya berdenyut liar dan gemetar. Sungguh berat menahan diri seperti itu. Tapi ini harus dilakukan. Draco tak mau membuat Hermione takut.

Tungkai draco membujuk Hermione untuk bergerak,mengikuti gerakan pinggulnya yang mendesak kelembutan wanita itu. Mata Hermione terbuka,napasnya tersentak tertahan. Tubuhnya menengang dan ia seketika membuat gerakan menjauh dan menghindr dari draco. Ia merasakan sakit.

Draco menyadari hal tersebut. Ia menangkup lembut wajah Hermione yang merona dan mengecup kelopak mata Hermione hingga terpejam,membuatnya rilex kembali. Secara perlahan napas draco memburu seperti napas Hermione. Tapi sebisa mungkin draco mempertahankan setiap gerakan lembutnya dan tidak egoisnya itu. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap tak egois sama sekali. Apalagi dalam urusan ranjang.

Sungguh ini hubungan intim paling luar biasa yang pernah dialami Hermione. Bukan karena ini pengalaman pertamanya,tapi ini lebih kepada draco. Ekspresi dan sikap draco yang sangat menahan diri tersebut mengejutkannya. Pria itu jelas terlihat peduli akan Hermione.

Hermione merasa luluh akan semua sifat draco yang tak terduga itu. Ia lantas merengkuh erat tubuh draco,mengarahkan bibir pria itu ke bibirnya. Mereka berciuman penuh hasrat. Antara saling menerima dan memberi. Hermione mendesah dan menggeram. Lama-lama sensasi yang di timbulkan aktivitas meraka berdua itu terasa luar biasa. Draco yang sejak tadi menahan diripun ikut mengeram. Napasnya sama tak beraturannya dengan Hermione,bahkan lebih parah ketika ia dapat merasakan hormone ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakannya.

"malfoy"suara Hermione bergetar. Ia mencengkram punggung draco dengan kuat. Kukunya bahkan menangcap hilang kendali.

"yeah granger aku tau…." Sahut draco. Ia tetap bergerak perlahan-lahan,namun mulai tak menahan dirinya lagi.

Kurasa aktivitas mereka berdua bakal tetap berlanjut. Harus diakui sebuah gairah cukup memberikan dampak yang luar biasa. Hanya saja masalahnya,bagaimana dengan sesudahnya? Tentu gak mungkinkan mereka berdua bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa…

##

Hogwarts

"hai" itu sebuah suara yang membuat Astoria greengrass menoleh.

"harry" sahutnya. Harry tersenyum kaku sekaligus grogi. Ia lau duduk si samping Astoria . kala itu Astoria baru saja usai latihan cheers dan sekarang tengah duduk di tengah lapang berumput seorang diri,sebelum akhirnya harry datang. "kau belum pulang?" Astoria bertanya.

"belum" jawab harry tenang. "kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

Astoria tersenyum. Namun harry tau itu bukanlah senyuman tulus Astoria. "well seperti yang kau lihat,aku mengenakan seragam cheersku dan aku berkeringat. Itu berarti aku baru usai latihan" senyum Astoria pu masih menghiasi wajahya. Ia benar-benar tampak cantik.

Harry ikut tersnyum."tapi bukankah latihan cheers sudah usai dari 2 jam yg lalu"

Senyum Astoria menghilang,wajahnya terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan harry.

Melihat hal itu,harry menjadi merasa tak enak. Ia lantas segera melanjutkan ucapannya dengan permintaan maaf. "Astoria maaf…aku gak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dan…"

"its oke harry" sela Astoria. Raut ramah dan ceriannya lantas menghilang. Ia pun tak memandang harry lagi. Tatapannya hanya terfokus kedepan. "kau memang benar latihan cheers sudah usai dari 2 jam lalu. Namun aku memang sengaja masih berlatih seorang diri"

"kenapa?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia lantas menekuk kedua lututnya dan segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Suaramya juga bergetar. "entahlah. Pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini"

Harry terdiam. Rasanya ia begitu merasa sakit mengetahui Astoria sedang bersedih tersebut. Penuh keraguan harry mengusap punggungnya,mencoba menenangkan dan menghibur. "well as eu…aku…aku jujur siap menjadi pendengarmu. Kau bisa katakana apa saja dan aku hanya akan menjadi dinding tampa sedikitpun berkomentar."

Astoria tiba-tiba terkekeh tertawa. Tawa yg bercampur dengan suara tangis yang tertahan. Ia mendongak dan segera mengelap air matanya. "trims aku sama sekali tak ingin bercerita. Aku sendiri tak tau apa yang harus ku ceritakan."

"eu..apa ini soal granger?"

"sebenarnya bukan" Astoria kembali focus menatap kedepan.

Harry menghela napasnya. "well kau merasa sedang khawatir dengan granger maka ceritakan saja. Aku siap menjadi pendengar"

Astoria menoleh. Tatapannya menajam marah. "harus berapa kali kubilang ini bukan soal Hermione. Lagi pula dari mana kau tau ia sakit heh?"

Harry menelan ludahnya. "emm London gossip"

"oh tentu saja" Astoria memutar kedua bola matanya,ia kemudian bangkit berdiri. "dengar harry! Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Hermione. Aku bhkan tak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya demam! Jadi berhentilah ikut-ikutan bersikap berlebihan dan sok tau!"

"aku…aku…aaaku tak bermaksud sok tau Astoria. Aku…aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"

"aku tak butuh kau mengkhawatirkanku harry" ucap Astoria galak. "bukan kau yg kuharap khawatir padaku!"

Harry terdiam. Kedua matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Itu membuat persaan Astoria semakin tak karuan. Ia marah dan hilang kendali,tapi ketika melihat raut harry ia juga sontak merasa bersalah. "maaf" ucapnya dengan nada yang masih marah." Kurasa aku harus pergi" saat itu juga ia pergi. Tak ada satupun kata perpisahan,bahkan ia sama sekali tak menoleh. Oh sungguh malangnya mr freak.

##

Cedric diggory. Pria luar biasa tampan,romantic,berhati lembut dan penuh pengertian. Ia memang sosok pangeran idaman semua wanita. Sungguh berbeda dengan sikap dan perilaku mantan pacarnya,yaitu Hermione granger. Wanita itu memang Nampak luar biasa terkadang ia bisa begitu lembut dan ramah bagaikan malaikat kepada setiap orang. Hanya saja maksud kata setiap orang disini adalah jika kau adalah orang-orang yang diperlukan oleh nya. Yeah Hermione memang orang yang pandai memanupulasi. Cedric tau itu.

Namun rupanya keburukan Hermione tak membuat rasa peduli cedric hilang. Ia tetap peduli dengan Hermione. Ia bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Hampir 50 kali ia menelepon Hermione,namun tak ada yg mengangkat. Itu berari Hermione sedang mau sendiri. Cedric paham hal tsb dan ia juga tau bahwa itu berari ia juga tak akan di beri masuk andai pun ia datang kekediaman Hermione.

Cedric menghela napasnya. Ia berada di pinggir jalan. Sama sekali belum mau pulang. Dengan masih membawa kantung ransel dan masih mengenakan seragamnya secara lengkap ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota London. Suasana kota itu memang indah,cedric selalu merasa lebih senang tiap kali berjala-jalan seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan Hermione. Ia pasti akan mengeluh,apalagi bila berada dalam kawasan non elite. Mengingat tingkah Hermione itu,cedric tersenyum. Oh ya ampun sekarang ia benar-benar merindukan Hermione.

"cedric" terdengar suara yg memanggil dari arah belakang. Suara wanita. Cedric berbalik ke belakang,raut wajahnya terkejut.

"Astoria"

Astoria kini berada dihadapannyanya. Wanita itu pun menunjukkan raut wajah keheranan. "oh ya ampun …ini sungguh kau?"

Cedric tersenyum geli. "tentu saja. Kau kira siapa memangnya?"

"bukan begitu maksudku ced" Astoria tertawa. " hanya saja aku tak percaya kau bisa berada di kawasan ini"

"sebenarnya aku sering ke sini" sahut cedric. Ia juga tersenyum. "kau sendiri bagaimana heh? Aku tau ini bukan kawasan yg sering kau kunjugi."

"memang bukan. Tapi sudah cukup lama aku berniat berjalan-jalan kemari" tiba-tiba Astoria mengingat harry.

"yang benar aja? Aku tak percaya"

"kau harus percaya" nada suara Astoria berubah sedih. "harusnya sekarang aku ke sini bersama temanku"

"lalu mana temanmu itu?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. "entahlah ced. Aku tak tau dia dimana? Yang pasti kami baru saja bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya aku baru saja membentaknya."

Mendengar itu cedric lantas tak jadi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Cedric tersenyum. "well as…karena kau sudah terlanjur disini,bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersenang-senang. Aku cukup tau tempat-tempat yg mengasikkan di kawasan ini."

Astoria ikut tersenyum. Senang juga ia dapat bertemu cedric. Apalagi pria itu tau betul apa yang haru dilakukan dan yang tak boleh dilakukan. Cedric memang pria yg lebih peka akan hal-hal seperti ini.

"tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin menolak"sahutnya penuh semangat.

"itu bagus" cedric sama antusiasnya."mari kita buat pengalaman pertamamu ini menyenangkan"

##

Kediaman keluarga greengrass.

Pada sabtu pagi,Astoria terjaga oleh suara ibunya.

"Astoria?bolehkah aku masuk?"

"apa?" Tanya Astoria sambil duduk tegak di ranjang. Ia masih belum terbiasa hidup bersama orang tuannya lagi. Mengingat setahun yang lalu ia sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di sekolah berasrama.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka beberapa senti. "ada telepon untukmu" ibunya memberi tau.

Astoria benar-benar tak keberatan karena ibunya telah membangunkannya,tetapi ia tak ingin ibunya berpikir bahwa ia boleh menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya tampa diundang kapan pun ia mau melakukannya.

"oke" jawab Astoria terdengar lebih kesal dari perasaan yg sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

" masuk dan duduk di ranjang. Ia memakai baju tidur sutra bewarna biru tua buatan Oscar de la renta dan sandal sutra biru tua yg serasi. Rambut berombaknya yg di highlight pirang di sanggul longgar di puncak kepalanya,dan kulit pucatnya mengkilat karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia menggunakan krim kulit la mer. Ia bahkan beraroma seperti parfum chanel no 5.

Astoria menarik kedua lututnya ke bawh dagunya dan menutupi kedua kakinya dengan selimut. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"mamanya Hermione. Evelyn granger menelepon. Nih" ibu Astoria lantas menyerahkan telepon rumah tampa kabel tersebut.

Astoria terburu-buru ia segera mulai sibuk berbicara dengan .

"tentu aja . semuanya sudah beres. Hermione pasti akan menyukainya"

Terdengar suara helaan napas lega. "oh god. Senang mendengarnya"

Astoria tersenyum."ia pasti akan senang walau kau gak bisa datang. Aku jamin itu."

Mrs granger terdengar tertawa."untung ada kau dear. Kalau gak ? aku pasti akan kalang-kalut, kau taukan hari ulang tahun begitu penting bagi mione.

"tentu saja mrs granger" Astoria ikut tertawa. Namun diam-diam melirik kearah ibunya. Mrs greengrass saat itu sudah berdiri dan mulai membedirikan botol-botol parfum bermerek dior yang bergeletakkan,kotak-kotak kecil perhiasan bermerek tiffany,dan juga tube-tube make-up bermerek stila di atas meja rias Astoria.

"jangan lakukan itu mom" Astoria segera mengomen tingkah ibunya. Jujur saja ia sangat tak suka bila sikap perfecsionis ibunya mulai kambuh. Sontak Astoria mendapat lirikan kesal dari ibunya.

"Astoria?" itu suara di telepon. Tentu suara mrs granger. "kau mendengarkukan?"

"tentu saja. Tadi itu hanya ibuku. Maafkan aku."

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf dear." Sahut mrs granger lembut. " by the way, aku bentar lagi ada pertemuan penting. Jadi Astoria dear aku akan ke intinya saja. Pertama pastikan semua persiapan pestanya sempurna,kedua jadikan pesta itu luar biasa,buat Hermione tetap ceria oke? Aku gak mau ia bersedih karena aku tak bisa pulangke London. Belum lagi mantan suamiku juga tak bis ke London,jadi dear aku percayakan padamu oke?"

"baiklah mrs granger. Akan kupastikan itu"

"dan satu lagi, tolong berikan hadiah ku padanya oke? "

"pasti"

"baiklah kalau begitu,nanti aku akan menelepon lagi. Oh iya salam ke ibumu."

Percakapan mereka pun berhenti. Astoria menghela napasnya dan segera berbaring kembali di ranjang. Ibunya menatapnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada. Astoria balas menatap penuh Tanya." Kenapa mom menatapku begitu?"

"aku hanya bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa ibumu itu? Aku atau evelyn?"

"astaga mom…tentu saja kau"

"tapi kenapa kau bersikap sebaliknya. Kau begitu ramah dan lembut pada evelyn,tapi padaku kau begitu ketus,dingin,bahkan membentakku. Asal kau tau as itu ciri anak durhaka"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. " mom…please aku benar-benar tak ingin berdebat. Aku merasa tak enak badan saat ini"

Ibu Astoria lantas duduk di ranjang lagi dan mengelus sayang rambut Astoria."ada apa dear?" tanyanya cemas."kupikir kau akan excited dengan pesta ultah Hermione."

Astoria membuka kedua matanya. "ini bukan soal pesta itu mom. Aku hanya sakit kepala itu saja." Ia mendesah sambil merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. "kurasa aku akan berbaring diranjang dan menonton tv sebentar"

"bailakah. Aku akan menyuruh Martha mengantarkan jus untukmu. Kurasa dia juga membeli crossant"

"trims mom"

Ibunya tersenyum,lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia berhenti dan berbalik."aku yakin kau bisa membuat pesta itu menjadi luar biasa."

"ya" jawab Astoria sambil menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. "pasti bisa"

Ibunya pun pergi,dan Astoria berguling dan menatap keluar jendela sebentar,mengamati burung-burung berterbangan dari puncak-puncak gedung. Kemudian ia menganbil telepon dan menekan tombol speed-dial untuk menghubungi nomor telepon daphne,kakak perempuan tersayangnya.

Kapanpun Astoria perlu di tombol pertama tang ia tekan. Dengan tangan satunya ia menekan tombol power remote tu nya. Spongebob squerepants di tayangkan di nickelodeon. Astoria memandang layar tv tampa benar-benar meesapinya.

Pada dering ke 10,daphne mengagkat telepon" yeah?"

"hai" sapa Astoria." Apa yang kau lakukan? Kok lama sekali mengangkatnya?"

"well sebenarnya aku masih tertidur sebelum suara telepon mengangguku" jawab daphne sengaja menyindir.

Astoria nyengir bersalah. "maaf" ucapnya lembut.

Daphne mengerang kesal sebagai rensponnya."well ad apa as? Kau pasti ingin berkeluh kesahkan?"

Lagi-lagi Astoria nyengir."kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"tentu saja aku tau" sahut daphne." So,ada apa?kau tak bertengkar lagikan dengan Hermione?"

"tentu tidak." Jawab Astoria cepat. "tapi…eu…" astoria menghela napasnya." Jujur saja nih daph,aku sendiri binggung dengan apa yg kurasakan. Entah kenapa aku meraa kesal pada Hermione."

"memang apa yg ia perbuat padamu?"

"well dia tak melakukan apapun sebenarnya. Jusrtu saat ini ia sedang sakit dan aku harusnya mengkhawatirkannya bukan?"

"itu benar" respon dapghne."lalu apa penyebab kau kesal padanya heh?"

" eummm kurasa aku cemburu"

Dafhne lantas terdengar menghela napsanya. "jangan katakana ini ini karena dia"

"sebenarnya iya"

"as!"

"serius daph. Jika aku boleh memilih aku gak mau merasakan cemburu. Tapi kita gak bisa menentukan perasaan kita kan?"

"emmmm" deham daphne mengiyakan,namun terdengar ogah-ogahan. Apalagi mengenai topic ini.

"demi merlin…. Sikapnya yg begitu khawatir pada Hermione itu sungguh menyebalkan. Parahnya lagi,ia rela mengubah sikapnya padaku hanya demi menanyakan keadaan Hermione. Bagaimana bisa aku gak cemburu?"

"maksudmu dia akhirnya bicara padamu?" daphne kini terdengar tertarik.

"yeah…dia bicara padaku lebih dari tiga kata dan dia mengucapkan nama bayangkan itu"

"wowwwwww"

Astoria menggeram kesal akan renspon kakaknya itu. "daph bisa kan rensponmu lebih dari sekedar wow"

"memang kau mau aku bicara apa?"

"yeah bicaralah sesuatu. Bukan hanya wow"

"dengar my little sister. Kau sendiri yg pernah katakana bahwa persahabatanmu dengan Hermione jauh lebih berharga di banding apapun,dan kini kau malah melipakan hal tsb hanya demi cowok? Kau serius heh?"

Astoria terdiam. Ia seolah merasa di tampar. Pernyataan daphne memeng benar.

"lagipula as….kita gak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk mencintai kita. Biarkan itu terjadi dengan sendirinya. Apa kau paham maksudku?"

"yah aku paham. Trims daph. Kau sangat membantu" Astoria tersenyum.

Daphne justru mendengus."aku tak butuh ucapan terimakasihmu sister. Yg kubutuhkan kau datang mengunjungiku dan membawa makanan dan sekumpulan dvd. Bagaimana?"

Astoria tertawa."baiklah…aku akan mengunjungimu dansetelahnya aku akan sibuk mengurusi pesta Hermione"

"ohhhh … kau yakin sibuk mengurusi pesta ? atau kau justru sibuk bersenang-senang bersama diggory?"Goda daphne.

"apa-apaan sih daph? Aku gak mengerti maksudmu?"

"yg benar saja sist ? kau kira aku gak baca London gossip?"

"damn! Situs bodoh itu lama-lama semakin menyebalkan saja"

"wah…wah..wahh ada yg marah ni rupanya." Sahut daphne. " kurasa aku akan mematikan telepon ini as. Silahkan nikmati kekesalanmu. Waktu konselingmu padaku sudah habis, oke?"

"daph,aku belum selesai bicara"

"maaf dear,aku mau melanjutkan tidurku. Oh iya jgn lupa datang kemari. Awas saja kalau tidak! Bye…."

Teleponpun dimatikan. Astoria Nampak cemberut.

##

Helaan napas yg hangat dan menggelitik sekitar tengkuk dan telinganya membuat Hermione yg tengah tertidur pulas mersa janggal,namun Ia juga harus akui ini terasa nyaman untuknya. Belum lagi dengan sebuah tangan yg kokoh sedang memeluk lingkar pingganya dengan begitu posesivenya.

Dengan hati-hati Hermione membuka mata dan kaget menemukan draco berada tepat dibelakangnya,dalam posisi sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Wajah Hermione bersemu merah. Tentu ia menyadari dibalik selimutnya ini,antara ia debgan draco tak ada satupun yg memakai pakaian. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar pakaian dalam. Mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan telanjang bilat.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia bergerak perlahan untuk berbaring terlentang. Tatapannya menoleh pada draco yg masih tertidur sambil memeluknya itu. Wajah draco tampak sedikit terbuka,dan hangat napasnya mengoda kulit Hermione. Rambut pirang platinanya jatuh di dahinya,ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yg sedang tertidur. Tapi ketika ia adalah seorang Casanova yg luar biasa liar.

Hermione kembali menghela napasnya. Bayangan tentang kejadian kemaren kembali,dan rasa sakit yg Hermione rasakan adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu mengigatkan bagaimana tololnya ia kemaren. Kemaren ia menyerahkan dirinya pada draco berkali-kali.

Rasa malu membakar Hermione,ketika ia mencoba menjauh dari draco. Apa yg harus ia lakukan sekarang setelah merasakan sentuhan priaini? Harus seperti apa ia bersikap karena sekarang ia sudah tak lagi perawan? Oh ya ampun…

Hermione segera mengabaikan semua pikiran2 yg berputar di kepalanya itu. Waktu tak bisa di putar sudah terjadi,pikirnya lagi. Maka secara perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan kakinya di sisi tempat tidur. Berdiri dengan sedikit pusing,Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menyambar pakaian dalamnya dan juga piyamannya kemaren. Segera ia mengendap-ngendap ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu tsb. Ia tak siap untuk bertatap muka dengan draco. Apalagi tadi ia sama sekali berusaha sebisa mungkin utk tak melihat kearah spray nya yg mungkin telah dihiasi bercak darah itu. Hermione jujur tak sanggup melihatnya.

Sementara draco tetap masih tertidur dengan pulas. Memang siapa pula yg tak kan kelelahan dengan percintaan luar biasa seperti kemaren. Cukup lama ia tetap tertidur sampai akhirnya sebuah aroma vanilla bercampur mawar menyeruak begitu kuat dari kamar mabdi,belum lagi dengan suara shower yg semakin terdengar jelas. Draco pun mulai bangun.

Ia menggeram malas-malasan. Kedua matanya segera mencari-cari keberadaan wanita yg menemaninya kemaren. Siapa lagi kalu bukan Hermione. Tampa ia senyum menghiasi wajah draco. Percintaan semalam memang luar biasa. Jujur saja ia tak menyangka di tempat tidur Hermione dapat begitu seksual. Meskipun takut pada awalnya,tetapi akhirnya Hermione bisa juga menjadi liar,bahkan luar biasa.

Sayang bukan karena semua hal itu penyeban senyum draco muncul. Melainkan karena fakta bahwa Hermione menyerahkan keperawanannya.

Kemudian draco bangkit dari ranjang. Ia meraih celananya dan memakainya. Dengan hanya bertelanjan dada ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Pintunya terkunci. Sontak kening draco mengerut.

"granger?" panggil draco

Seketika suara shower yang menyala mendadak berhenti. Namun tak ada sahutan dari Hermione.

"granger?" ulang draco."kau mendengarku kan?"

Tetap Tak ada sahutan.

"sial" pekik draco,tiba-tiba merasa panic kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hermione di dalam sana.'granger jawab aku! Kau tak jatuh pingsankan? Demi merlin….granger. bila kau tak jawab2 aku akan mendobrak pintu ini"

"jangan berani lakukan itu malfoy! " akhirnya ada sahutan. Walau hanya sebuah teriakan marah.

Draco menghembuskan napas lega. "makanya jawab pertanyaan ku. Bukannya diam saja"

"aku tak dengar oke?"

Draco mendengus."yg benar saja? Kau pasti mendengarnya granger"

"aku sedang mandi malfoy! Wajar aku tak mendengarnya,lagipula aku sangat tak suka untuk di ganggu saat sedang mandi. Kau mengerti?"

"aku tak mengerti" teriak draco balik. "sekarang lebih baik kau buka pintu ini"

"apa maksudmu itu heh?"

Draco menghela napasnya."aku mau buang air kecil granger!"

"lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"ya ampun granger…masa kau tak mengerti?"

"aku gak mengerti" teriaknya sama percis seperti ucapan draco tadi. "dan gak akan mau mengerti."

"aku serius granger. Buka saja pintunya ! tak usah bersikap seolah2 kita tak pernah melihat tubuh satu sama lain!"

"damn malfoy! Pergi saja sana!"

"granger" suara draco terdengar memohon. "jangan bilang kau mencoba menghindariku!"

"demi merlin malfoy,kenapa kau tak pergi saja?"

"kau mengusirku?"

"yeah,aku mengusirmu" Hermione berteriak lebih keras."kumohon…aku ingin kau pergi dulu…a..aaa..aaku belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu"

"granger" suara draco melembut,apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara Hermione bergetar,seolah menahan tangis.

"kenapa sih kau tak pergi-pergi?"

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku ?" teriak draco kesal. Dengan marah ia mengambil jas,keja,dan dasinya. Begitu pula dengan sepatunya. Ia pergi begitu saja dengan bertelanjang dada. Ia belum pernah di perlakukan seperti ini. Biasanya dialah yg selalu mengusir wanita,dan sekaranh justru dia yg di usir.

Hermione granger memang sungguh luar biasa.

##

**London **

**Selanjutnya**

**Sebelum**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email kalian**

**Foto**

**Video**

**Ps : semua nama,tempat,dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak tak bersalah yaiutu aku tentunta.**

**Hai London…**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian guys. Oh aku sangat excited kali ini. Apalagi mengingat ulang tahun Hermione akan berlangsung besok. OMG…OMG..OMG aku sungguh gak sabar. Kalian juga kan? Ayo mengaku saja?**

**Well…sebagai pengalih rasa penasaran kita akan hari esok aku ada berita baru nih. Setelah kepergoknya A jalan bersama C,ada hal baru lagi yg tak ada satupun yg sudah tau. Dam..dam..damdam yaitu ini**

**(foto D baru saja keluar dari kediaman B)**

**Sialnya lagi dia keluar disaat hari masih terlalu pagi. Lebih tepatnya masih terlalu subuh. Well-well itu luar biasakan? Pasti kalian akan percaya bila aku menduga D baru saja menghabiskan malamnya dengan B deh. Iyakan? Wow-wow terjadi apa ya?**

**Demi merlin kehidupan mereka itu begitu rumit ya. Baru kemaren deh rasanya kita tau A jalan bersama dengan C,kali ini B dan D justru yg kepergok. Eummm jujur saja ya mereka itu bulshit jika masih mengatakan hubungan mereka itu hanya teman. Aku gak akan percaya… bagaimana dengan kalian?**

**Ajang diskusi**

**Guys ngomongin soal pertemenan antara wanita dengan pria,kita gak dapat punkiri deh kalau pasti ada aja rasa lebih dari sekedar teman. Terbukti kok antara B dgn D ataupun A dgn C. iyakan? Nih aku punya beberapa tips tentang menjaga pertemanan kalian untuk tetap menjadi just friend.**

** berdua harus saling memiliki pasangan masing2**

** boleh ada **_**chemistry**_

_**3. usahakan jangan saling memuji**_

_** habiskan waktu hanya berdua**_

_**Terakhir ingatlah pertemanan kalian. Itu dalah beberapa tips tak penting dariku.**_

_**XOXO. You know you love. London gossip**_


End file.
